Breath Of Light
by MasterFranny
Summary: [TalaKai] [YAOI] The Tournament is over, but things will get complicated for Kai, as his real past arises, secrets once hidden resurfacing, old feelings reappearing, forgotten pain coming once again.
1. Why is this happening?

**MasterFranny:** I wanted to rewrite this thing for quite a while, but had no time due to school and real life outside of Now I am in University however I found out I have some more spare time... if that makes sense. Hope the new improved version suits you more. I know it's still short, but it's twice the previous version's chapter!

**Kammyh:** still rambling? –Looks up from her own fic– Start writing straight away!

**MF:** T.T yes, mother…

……………………………………………

**Rating**: Will start as T, may get higher in some chapters, but nothing too much for your liking.

**Summary:** The Tournament is over, but things will get complicated for Kai, as his real past arises, secrets once hidden resurfacing, old feelings reappearing, forgotten pain coming once again. Something awful is going to have its revenge and no one can stop it…

**Warning:** this will be shounen–ai, which means boy x boy relationship. If you are not comfortable please leave now, without further ado. **No** flames accepted because of that.

**Disclaimer**: let me guess… no, silly people, I don't own BeyBlade!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

((BitBeast language))

–**Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories–**

……………………………………………

**Breath of Light**

**Chapter 01 Why is this happening?**

_Trying to hear my own voice in this hollow place,_

_But still, I can't find myself..._

_Questions arise in my head,_

_Drowning in despair._

_Is it so hard to find my way?_

_Do the words playing in my mind_

_Mean something to me?_

_Are my feelings still alive?_

_Closing my eyes, breathing deep,_

_Trying to find a place where my soul can rest,_

_A place in which everything_

_Will be fine..._

Screams and cheering, loud voices echoing in the air, people jumping, even crying, excitement, happiness, joy. Everywhere around him, no matter where, there was an endless crowd.

Faces melting together, without name, without identity; each voice trying to overwhelm the others, just sounds he couldn't decipher, couldn't understand, didn't want to... screaming, crying, yelling, cheering, calling, shouting.

Worthless.

Joy. Excitement. Shock, astonishment. All those emotions were mixed together, where one ended another started, a confused clutter surrounding him, circling him, haunting him.

Too much, it was just too much.

The tournament, it was it... BeyBlade tournament, where the two stronger teams fought against each other in the ultimate battle, cold inhuman force clashing against passionate strength.

Something more important than just the pride and the BeyBlade Champions Title, something significant. The last battle between two of the best Bladers ever, one from the cold Russia, one who absorbed his power from the cold lands of ice where only wolves could live, and the other from Japan, who had his strength coming from his passionate heart, had been astonishing in all its mighty fierceness.

Tala Ivanov of the Demolition Boys' team, the one from Boris Balkov's Abbey, who trained all life to be the best blader ever, had lost. He was defeated by the newbie, a younger teen that was into BeyBlade for nothing more than a year, namely Tyson Granger.

The Japanese team under Mr. Dickinson and the BBA, the BladeBreakers, was the new World Champions.

At first, the entire crowd stared. Stared down in shock at the motionless greyish BeyBlade of Tala's, stared at his astonished face as he realized he was the loser, and stared at the strained but contented face of the challenger. Then, as they understood, a huge roar burst from everyone's throat in an ear piercing scream that ate away the silence, ate away the shock.

One by one, as if pulled by invisible strings, men and women, children and teens, they all stood up, clapping their hands, showing their appreciation and their appraisal for the devastating victory.

Almost impossible, and still, he accomplished it.

"**Tyson Granger is the winner! Tyson Granger defeated the mighty Tala from the Demolition Boys, the team who had the title for the last five years! The BladeBreakers are the new BeyBlade World Champions!**"

This one was Jazz-man, his loud voice surprisingly overcoming the screams of the crowd -how could he do that, it would be forever a mystery- as the crazy guy stood tall and proud above the others' heads, microphone clutched in his gloved hands, waving his arms around to catch the people's attention -which was quite impossible to say the least.

Obviously his words caused a sudden louder roar from the crowd, as if was expected, many trying to abandon their seats to jump down to the stadium where their 'heroes' were standing.

Mr. Dickinson quickly motioned to the guards around the stadium to go and stop for how much they could the advance of the fans, but it was a matter of minutes before they couldn't be stopped anymore.

It wasn't going to finish so soon, not after such an incredible match, not after seeing Tala lose to some unknown guy that came out of nowhere.

But…

He was sick.

Maybe it was just the noise, the row and the rush, or maybe it was the disturbing gleefulness on everyone's face... but he was sick.

Happiness? Why? Because Tyson was the winner? Because he defeated the threat no one knew about but the Japanese team?

No… There was something else.

It was simply too much to take. Or maybe there was something wrong with him... he should be happy as well... should be happy he too.

He wasn't.

He couldn't, for some reason, participate to the celebrations around him. It had him sick; it confused him and tormented him, the sudden and inexplicable _need_ to run away, as far as he could.

He could feel his fingers twitch, wanting to cry out with all his lungs, cry out in rage, in anger, in fury.

Why such disturbing need, he didn't know.

The havoc was penetrating in his mind against his will, his own thoughts unclear, as if the noise of the cheering people became a never ending undertone, bothering and confusing him at the same time.

He tried to calm himself, but it didn't work. The black void he created inside his mind, to cancel all his wild emotions, was shattered and the noise simply grew stronger and stronger, to the point he was almost trembling. It was nothing more than a sickening pandemonium, one that threatened to break his barriers.

He, the great Kai Hiwatari, one who could not be touched by anything, one who could stay emotionless and cool in every situation, was now fighting hard with his own body, as something from deep within him tried to resurface, bitter and nauseating.

Maybe after all it wasn't just the noise and the crowd that was making him dizzy... maybe there was something more... and he needed...

He needed...

"Tyson, you rock!" somewhere in the middle of the crowd, the White Tigers beamed to the bluenette, congratulating and somehow managing to be heard. Lee and Kevin were waving their arms while Gary was just smiling pretty dumbly -probably thinking about food. It took them some seconds to believe what they were seeing, but when they realized Tyson _really_ did it, no one could compare with their screams.

And they were not the only ones. The All Starz were dancing around laughing in relief, while their coordinator Judy and Emily just smiled in satisfaction. Even the collected and cool Majestics were clapping their hands in a somewhat undignified way -Johnny was indeed whistling and waving his right fist in the air.

Eyes trailing away from the crowd, the slate haired teen had a new wave of disgust and revulsion, and tried to distract himself by staring at Mr. Dickinson, Mr. Granger and Tyson's father Bruce. The three men were as cheerful as the crowd surrounding them, each one of them showing it in his personal way. Mr. Dickinson looked ten years younger with the smile on his face; Bruce was punching the air, smiling proudly as he stared at his own son who was able to defeat such a strong opponent in that amazing battle; Mr. Granger was... well, he was showing off to the 'nice ladies' around, saying he was the one who grew up Tyson and stuff like that, acting like a big fool, but he too was over excited.

Kai shook hard his head, breath stopping in his lungs, eyes widened, the urge to go away too strong for him to ignore any more.

He needed...

"We are the best! The best! The best!" Tyson's voice came from some place behind him. "We did it! We did it!"

… to go.

Now.

……………………………………………

He didn't look back, not even once, as his feet slowly pulled him away from the stadium.

His fierce crimson eyes stared at the floor in front of him as he passed by void of any emotion; stepping before the BladeBreakers' waiting room, his strong will created back the walls around his mind.

Trying to shut down the noise, trying to negate it.

When the heavy metallic door of the arena closed behind his shoulders, effectively reducing the uproar to a lower extent, he was able to somewhat calm his wild thoughts.

Just a few seconds more in there, he thought almost bitterly, and he would have turned insane.

Yeah, as if, he wasn't already.

Just like he had been taught since childhood, he shut down all the intruding noise, concentrating on a single little flame, burning up all his troubles, his erratic breath coming to a slower pace, echoing in unison with the footsteps in the empty corridor.

Breathe in.

Step.

Breathe out.

Another step.

Relaxing, the rhythmical sound against the concrete lulled him to a state of calmness, easing the dull ache in the back of his head. He started to feel this sick since his last battle with Spencer. Something in him wasn't quite right, but maybe it was just stress.

Only Kami knew how much accumulated stress he had.

His mind going back to the things that happened not even an hour before. The battle, the last one, the most important in their lives.

No one believed they could pull it through. Hell, Kai himself was sure Tyson would never win…

Even if the Russian people had a bad reaction to Bryan's acting towards Rei in their battle, the Demolition Boys were still the champions, worshipped, envied, admired. They were the best bladers around. Who could have thought a simple rookie like Tyson could defeat them so completely?

No one bet on the BladeBreakers winning the tournament -well, except Mr. Dickinson.

Kai's lips turned to form a smirk, unknowingly to him.

The certain thing was, he couldn't care less.

Well… that was not _entirely_ true after all. He **was** happy Tyson succeeded. This was his own dream, to become famous, to be called the best blader of the world. All his team mates wanted the same thing from the very first time they met, back at the nationals in Japan. Back there Tyson defeated him by sheer luck –but now… he became stronger and he ended up in Moscow with enough strength to beat Tala, the great leader of the Demolition Boys.

His dream became true.

Kai's smirk widened by some extent, as he lulled himself with the unfamiliar sensation of pride for his team mates. For how much he said he despised them, they were good people. He would never admit that to them –obviously– but they accomplished a great result. They were good.

But not him, he added silently. Not him. He was a failure. He lost to Spencer, one of the weaker bladers of the Russian team.

Maybe now the BladeBreakers and the other teams respected him because he fought clean and fair instead of following his grandfather like a puppet –decision he didn't regret– but he felt shit. Defeat burnt like fire on his heart.

If he'd used Black Dranzer…

No, he scolded himself. She was a dark being and she was evil… he didn't miss her, nor the sensation she drained her energy from his soul during BeyBattles, feeding on him.

Shuddering he forced himself to concentrate back on his walking, a wave of nausea hitting him once more. He had to have back his cool façade. It was hard to put his mask up now that he met again with the Black Phoenix, hard after his meeting at Lake Baikal with the BladeBreakers.

The power -_her_ power… was almost overwhelming. The urge, the _need_ to have it, to feel it running in his hands, to use it against any fool who happened to be on his way.

But anything in this world has a price. The power's price was loneliness. Darkness circling his heart, filling it with emptiness… the same darkness that resided inside Black Dranzer.

To a life without hope, without light.

He could feel it too well. Every desire, every wish, every dream he had, became food for Black Dranzer's hunger. Far worse than Tyson at an all–you–can–eat–buffet.

Tainted price for the power he wanted so desperately.

But now he wasn't so sure anymore he wanted it so much. Not at this price. Not even if some part of him kept repeating that the feeling of her dark presence near him was just as familiar as Dranzer's own was.

And it was a great thing Voltaire, his 'lovely' grandfather, failed in his intent of dominating the World. Control the World with Mythical Creatures? Insanity.

Not to mention Black Dranzer fed of the living... not of blood like a Vampire, but of life and strength from the one who were so stupid to try and control her -no one could, not even Kai could master her fully. She was a dark clone of the real one, Dranzer -yearning to become a Creature, but failing, trying to feel how life was by sucking on others'.

It was for good Voltaire lost.

Good for the World, good for the BladeBreakers, good for himself, but not for...

Shaking his head in denial he tried to convince himself he cared nothing for them. Not at all.

He **did not** care for the Demolition Boys.

They had never been friends. He was in the Abbey when no one of them even though it existed. He was trained to perfection years before they ever touched a BeyBlade. He was slaughtered and tortured when they never heard of punishment.

To be truthful, he never really recovered fully from his incident with Black Dranzer, when he was merely a little boy, and the great part of his memories never came back. He could remember something, but not it all. Not all the beatings, the trainings, the fighting. But he was sure that if he'd met the Demolition Boys, he would have remembered it.

The three of them were not ones you could easily forget, not even their leader.

First of all, Ian. Short and with a really _huge_ nose, he was the youngest of the team, one that was mumbling under his breath all the time about chemicals and engines. He did resemble his Beast, Wyborg the Snake. In the short time they interacted, the short teen always acted strange when Kai was near, but he was a smart ass and loved to make strange kind of jokes.

Strange guy indeed.

Next was Spencer, the solid one. One could be deceived by his face, believing he was dumb -just like Gary- but he was very intelligent and he was really strong. He too resembled his Beast, Seaborg the Whale. Faking stupidity on the outside, almost as if unable to hurt a fly, but on the inside smart and sly.

Ok, when it came to people he was a little uncertain, and he as well acted strangely around Kai, but it must have been because he stole the leader role to Tala.

Third came Bryan. At first Kai thought him to be calm and collected, seeing he was always as cold as ice, but he was the calculating type. Much like a bird of prey waiting for the perfect time to strike on his victim; Falborg the Falcon was like he was. Solitary and silent, but really dangerous and wild.

Kai noticed he looked jumpy and nervous, on the outside appearing calm and collected -or violent and insane when it came to battling, just like with Rei- but inside… he seemed to be regretting every single thing he did. Appearing as if he was acting somehow, not showing his real self. Hiding under a mask, but that was common since Kai acted the same with people.

Last but not least, Tala. Former and last leader of the Demolition Boys, with fiery fire red hair and deep icy azure eyes, as cold and loner as Wolborg, his Wolf Beast; Kai couldn't place Tala in any category, he was a strange guy and the slate haired teen knew Tala hated him because he was designed as the leader in his place.

Cold and emotionless as Kai himself was, but he had something… Kai couldn't understand, when he stared at Tala he felt a strange feeling, like he was meant to be related to Tala some way or another.

Stupid as it sounded, the sensation persisted even after Kai switched team again.

If they had met, he would have remembered it. But the four of them were not included in the few memories Kai had of the Abbey, and they all glared at him. Tala with hatred, the other three with another type of glare he couldn't detect nor understand, but still –hatred could be shown in many ways.

The best weapon in Voltaire and Boris' hands. Fighting not for the sake of the two insane men, but for themselves.

For their lives.

Kai knew what the punishment for those who betrayed Boris' trust was. Kai himself was one of the few who disobeyed or failed him.

Again, his sight blurred suddenly, and he swayed on his feet, sweat running down his temples and forehead; he forced his sight to focus again, taking a deep breath but he felt the world around him spin madly, not able to have a grip at reality.

Spinning.

Why was he feeling this dizzy? He was sure of that, he had never been sick a single day he could remember… but it wasn't just the noise and the havoc from the people in the stadium; he still felt trapped, constricted inside the four walls. Heart beating faster and faster, stabbing against his temples and chest, making him confused. Why his body felt so much in pain? What was supposed to mean?

His mind, remembering, going back to think of the Abbey, to think of…

Punishment.

He couldn't stop.

If you failed Boris' expectations, it didn't mean death. Ok, many people… kids training in the Abbey, scientists, or just men… died because they failed something Boris wanted them to do. He saw it happen.

To kill people wasn't right, he knew it, but things were like this in the Abbey, Boris' realm.

Kill, or be killed. Eat, or be eaten.

But if you we're one of the few Boris praised, or the few he counted on more, or his experiments, he wasn't so kind to let death reach you.

Death wasn't a punishment, in some way it was an achievement. The real punishment for the failures and the un-respectful was pure torture.

Boris loved torturing people. He often said death was no satisfying, it meant the end of a person's life, and there is no pleasure in someone who can't scream, plead, struggle or cry. Extending the process until death finally came, or avoiding it, hurting the body just as much as the mind, never ending the pain, the anguish, never ending the sufferance...

Into the frightened eyes of a tamed soul, knowing it was broken beyond repair.

"_(I have no satisfaction in staring at a dead corpse, it's no fun… but watching the despair, the pain and the resignation filling the eyes of an innocent soul is so much better…)"_

His voice, the dreadful and inhuman voice of the Abbey's director sneaked through the mist in Kai's mind, confusing even more the line separating truth from reality. The slate haired blader fought against it but failed miserably. The voice pressed on, filled with lust and cruelty, malice, as if Boris was breathing on his ear, the memory of Boris' face flashing in the back of his mind.

His eyes closed slowly, against his will, but he was too lost in the memories to notice.

"_(Remember my little Phoenix; physical pain is not enough to me)"._

Why was the insane voice haunting him?

Why now?

Why were these words so familiar to him when he was sure Boris never pronounced them?

Something was amiss, something important, but he wasn't thinking straight. Cloud fogging his mind, eyes unfocused, and lips dry whilst sweat was pouring down his forehead, pain flashing through his body.

Headache suddenly dizzying him more.

His tired frame fell heavily on the wall, his breath coming in ragged gasps, right hand clenched in a fist trying to support the weight of his body, fighting against the voice, against the dark, against the hallucination.

Kai felt his balance waver and he leant completely on the wall, gasping in the silence around. The world around him was spinning out of control and he saw the ground coming towards him suddenly as his knees gave up. He collided with the floor collapsing completely, panting as the voice continued inexorably with its 'teaching'.

"_(I crave for mental pain even more; reaching the breaking point of a person with his greatest affection, his greatest love… so appeasing, so gratifying. Torturing someone under his lover's eyes, you can't even phantom to understand the pleasure of it. Seeing the vulnerable expression, realizing it's all his fault… other's pain is my pleasure…)_"

He felt empty and hollow, his own thoughts forced away from the voice, filled with hatred and lust, insane just as much as the man was.

"_(That's for you to remember, little Phoenix… you will pay for each of your mistakes and for your arrogance, but you won't be alone. Your friends, all of them, will pay as well, a slow, endless pain, in exchange for your arrogant behaviour…)"_

Kai fought another wave of nausea, but the voice had still something to say.

"_(Just like now, Kai… you're not alone in this nightmare…)"_

Kai slipped face down on the floor, pain flaring thought his body as if it was on fire, darkness eating the light.

And he surrendered to the darkness, drowning into the pain…

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** I hope it was ok. Let's go to the next chapter, and don't forget to review if you liked it!


	2. Consciousness

**MasterFranny:** this is the second chapter revised; I hope you will like it more than its previous version. I will try to write better I promise!

**Kai** –glaring at her–: but MF, what about the sickness?

**MF:** try some painkiller, it will last for another chapter, or two…

**Kai** –pales–: Oh, Kami.

**Kammyh** –once again showing up, singing Russian melodies–: Little Kai, just wait, soon enough Tala will come!

**Kai** –blushing and looking away–: hn…

……………………………………………

**Thanks to:**

Elves of the Moon

Dancing Wolf

Vampyre Neko

Lefty

Inulover28

Reiven

Bakemono-Chan

Frosst

Kammyh

Boys-on-Boysenberry-hime

And all the ones who reviewed later.

……………………………………………

**Rating**: Still T, for a while…

**Warning:** this will be shounen-ai, which means boy x boy relationship. If you are not comfortable please leave now, without further ado. No flames accepted because of that.

**Disclaimer**: Sigh, sniff, I don't own… but I wish I could…

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

((BitBeast language))

–**Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories–**

……………………………………………

**Breath of LightChapter 02 Consciousness...**

_Believing to be a son of the Dark_

_I'm still running from the Light_

_Yearning for it all the same:_

_A little Light for my shattered life._

_What can be worse that someone_

_Living all his life in the shadows,_

_Maybe a shadow himself,_

_Asking for a drop of light,_

_Knowing he is forbidden to have it?_

_Tainted by a blank void,_

_In remembrance of days_

_That will never come back._

–**Start Dream–**

Plic.

A small drop of water trickled down from the ceiling, falling with a soft sound right on the bruised cheek of a battered form that was laying motionlessly on the cold floor; it was a thin and skinny frame that belonged to a very young boy, unconscious, with steely chains that bound his wrists and ankles to the wall behind his shoulders.

He could be dead, if not for the rising and falling of his chest that revealed he was still breathing.

As the cold drop met with his skin, a light tremble shook the boy's frame, his closed eyelids flickering; then his fingers twitched lightly, the feeling of the cold water forcing his mind back to consciousness.

Not even a second later his eyes flashed open, as the boy came back to his senses, blinking rapidly to clear his sight and to overcome the dizziness he was feeling.

Looking around with widened eyes he tried desperately to understand where he was, panicking as he couldn't recognize his surroundings, his breath coming out in strangled gasps, being absorbed by the damp walls.

He gave the impression of a wild animal trapped and caged without his will, pupils almost glowing in the darkness; he hated the dark, and he feared it. But most of all, he feared what the darkness could hide. Nothing good came from the darkness, not in a place like this.

After some seconds –to him they seemed like hours– his sight accustomed itself to the complete obscurity of the small room around him and he could finally understand where he was, even if his eyes could not help him.

Slowly his erratic breath calmed down, his heart beat finally reducing to a steady rhythm. Not that knowing where he was calmed him down, but at least it was something expected.

Without having to see it, his memory recalled the same coldness and the same feeling of the room as something he already knew. There were not many rooms this cold in the Abbey, and most of them were not completely dark –the prisons were usually with bars, so light could reach inside.

But the small room around him was different; made of cold stone, swallowed in shadows because void of any source of light. To reach it one must've walked through long airless corridors, sinking down under the lower training areas, and lower, to the prisons, and even lower, where the air was so cold it hurt, and the darkness was complete.

The only connection with the outside was a metallic door on the opposite wall, too far away from his reach –and it was closed.

Under his back he could feel the damp stones, the cold seeping through his tattered clothes, freezing since no warmth could reach that place. No wooden board to sit on either, just a plain and hollow room.

How could it contain anything else since it was created to be a cage? A cage, a prison for wild, rebellious animals.

Shifting slightly to let his back rest against the wall –suppressing a shiver as the cold spread through his body like ice– he let his eyes close again, calming down the stabbing pain he was now feeling in his whole frame. He knew he was still settling down from the _change_, eyes shifting again from the brilliant gold to the usual shade of crimson, the process as painful as ever.

He could do nothing about it, just wait and keep his hurt body as still as possible. It would stop eventually. It always had.

Plic.

Another drop of water tricked down from the ceiling onto his cheek, mixing with the trail of dried blood that was also there, remembrance of the punishment session he went through before passing out.

He tried to count all the serious wounds he had on his whole body and decided this time none was really bad, just two broken ribs and some scratches –plus two fresh and painful whip slashes on his shoulders. It would have been less painful if he hadn't been injected with the anti–serum before collapsing, because then his system would have healed during his 'sleep', instead of just laying there.

Oh, well, too bad.

Sighing in defeat the boy, whose hair was of two shades of blue –darker on the back, lighter on the front– crawled slowly away from the puddle of water on the floor, trying to find a dry spot to sit without pulling too much the chains around his wrists and ankles. Being so short, they allowed him nothing more than few inches.

The movement caused a sharp pain he wasn't aware of in his right leg so he stared down carefully, straining his eyes. No matter how much he tried, he could see nothing at all –how could he? Not even cats could see in the complete darkness- so he tentatively reached out with his hand, brushing his fingers over the leg cautiously; his sensitive fingers felt the dried blood, and under it, a deep gash. The boy glared at it even if he couldn't see it, wondering if the wound would infect. Despite the fact that it must have been quite a while since he had been lying there, some of his injuries were still bleeding.

His eyes narrowed as he remembered why he ended up in the cage. He'd disobeyed… once again. Refusing to stand against one of the bladers, and Boris hadn't been too happy, as expected.

Not that he didn't like standing up against him, the boy thought snickering. No matter how hurt he would end up after, he would never bow to him, never ever. Not after what he suffered from the director.

But he had to keep in mind, his help wasn't accepted. No one wanted him to help; no one wanted him to protect anyone… half the beatings he had to endure were by some of the older boys in the Abbey. He helped them, taking their blame, suffering their beatings, but still, he wasn't accepted.

He'd stopped wondering if they ever would accept him long time ago.

Curling up around himself, attempting to warm up his shivering frame a little so not to freeze –he hated cold, it had a bad effect on his system– he wondered one more time if this was his entire fault. Maybe sometimes in his previous life, he'd done something wrong, so in _this_ life he had to be castigated.

The slate haired boy let out a deep sigh, hiding his face in the crook of his arms, taking comfort in the proximity of the only one who didn't hold any grudge against him. Dirty fingers sliding inside his pocket, pulling out a BeyBlade.

He couldn't see it, but it wasn't needed, since he knew every single detail of it.

It was blue, with red edges, and even if it was rather small compared to the ones the older kids in the Abbey used, it was still quite big for his hands. In the middle, right on the bit chip, stood proudly the figure of a giant, mighty bird, huge red wings outstretched, blazing golden eyes and sharp looking talons ready to strike.

It was the Mythical Phoenix, a creature that lived inside his BeyBlade, who fought at his side every single day, helping him through the hell known as Abbey.

Crimson pools stared at the creature with love, as the chip glowed faintly, relief filling his heart seeing Boris didn't separate them again, like he did many times before. The director knew he couldn't live without her.

'_What about me?'_ the slate haired boy sighed; now that some light, even if ever so faint, appeared in the room, he refused to look at his injuries, nor at his surroundings. _'Was it really mine the fault?'_

The Phoenix knew the feelings that were running through her loved Child, she knew he was blaming himself, but really it wasn't his fault, how could it be?

((It's not you, Master, but Boris, he's the evil one… please, don't say this…)) the warm voice of the Phoenix and the warmth spreading from the bit chip had the power to calm down the slate haired blader, giving him some kind of relief.

But this was still wrong.

He couldn't let Boris hurt others; it had been one of his promises since the very first day.

It didn't matter the others feared him.

It didn't matter they called him a freak, or a monster…

They were just like him –ignoring some parts of the truth, in fact, but still. He had to help them, even if he received nothing but insults after. This was the way he was. He couldn't change.

That's why he helped the other boy, just like he'd helped many others before him.

Boris used to train kids in groups of hundredths –well, not Boris, he just walked around to look at the promising ones– and they were exercising with the launchers when one of them simply collapsed.

He had been one of the younger ones, a little skinny blonde that always had some trouble in doing all the tasks required for the daily schedule. He couldn't take it anymore, the beatings, the starving, the stress, so his legs gave out and he fell on the floor, groaning in pain.

Boris was on him in the blink of an eye. He never tolerated 'slacking off' as he called it. As if doing two thousand rip cords and two hundred push ups were nothing more than a little game for them.

Boris repetitively kicked the blonde in the ribs with sadistic violence, a twisted smirk flashing on his lips –the rest of his face was under his glowing mask, giving others the impression of a demon. Kai, who was obviously training away from the main group –and was at his second repetition of their training, to be truthful– couldn't stay put seeing this.

Not that the director wanted him to anyway, turning to him with a sick smirk, asking him to come and attack the fallen boy.

Rage filled his heart, how could Boris believe he would ever attack one of them? He wasn't his fucking slave.

No, he wasn't.

He'd never attacked any human being, and he didn't intend to, ever.

The boys thought otherwise. They feared him, were afraid of what he was. Backing away in fright as he stepped towards the director, disgust, fear and hatred too clear in their eyes when he looked at them.

It wasn't like he cared, but in some strange way he _did_ care, because he wanted acceptance, but he never received it.

The fallen boy had looked up at him, trembling, defenceless, eyes filled with resignation meeting the crimson ones. He too believed the slate haired blader would hit him, kill him. He was a monster, after all. He had no heart whatsoever.

Staring down at the eyes of the younger kid, seeing in them the same feelings and contrasting emotions he was forced to see in everyone else's, hurt him.

Never to be normal again.

Hated.

Feared.

He didn't want this…

Why should he help the boy after all, _why_ should he help any of them? They used to beat him, mock him, laugh at him when he was chained and restrained –when they were sure he couldn't return the courtesy. All of them wanted him dead. Why keep helping them?

Why should he?

But it was wrong. To kill other people… it was wrong. To hurt someone… he couldn't even think about it.

Maybe he was way too kind for his own good. He wondered if this would change growing up. He doubted it.

Of course Boris wasn't of the same advice. Of course he would get angry. Of course he would end up punishing Kai, thing that earned some smirks from the ones he tried to protect.

Biting his lip he looked at his BeyBlade. Irreverent people did not last much in the Abbey. He wasn't dead yet because he was the first living proof Voltaire's experiment was a success… the first living boy who survived the 'special treatments'.

He really wished it hadn't been him.

Because maybe, just maybe… death was better than living this hell. This was not life, at any rate. Torture, maybe, not life. Each shuddering breath taken in the dark alleys, each tear shed after Boris ravaged their back with his whip, each day passed by.

Endless pain.

To say people outside thought the Abbey was a school of BeyBlade and religion. The religion part ended with the guards dressed up as priests, as far as it was concerned. But who could doubt it? No one cared for the ones that ended up in there.

Many Russian families –and sometimes even strangers– were willingly to exchange their offspring with money, seeing that growing a child was really expensive; homeless children ended up in there as well.

Many came here willingly, wishing for a better life, meeting with hell instead.

Wasn't he sick of it all? Yes, he was. Sick of the training to become the best, sick of the beatings and of the hatred others felt for him.

Different from them, he hated this too. Wishing to be free, to fly away from this place.

Live as normal people do.

But he wasn't supposed to, he wasn't normal.

The _change_ continued settling down, the pain coming with it fading away in the background as crimson finally overpowered the golden shade. He blinked twice, shaking slightly his head once more, before smiling bitterly.

_Now_, he was normal.

At least on the outside.

He was punished by the guards because he wasn't strong enough. As for strength, he was a mere child. No one could overpower five grown men… and his real strength was out of his reach.

How amusing.

While he was forced to look, other guards kicked the boy, until he could no longer move, until death came. Long, painful were the minutes before he finally stopped breathing, the pain clouding his mind, ending his torture forever.

Free; in death, but still free.

The others accused him to be responsible. That was expected. 'Who cares if he tried to help him? He still is the cause of his pain, and of his death!' they said.

Curling up more in a foetal position, as comfortably as he could without hurting his bounded wrists and ankles, he let a single tear run down his cheek, just that one, because he was slowly forgetting how to cry. His tears went dry when he was five.

Plic.

Water dripping on the floor near him.

He tried not to think about it, his dried and thirsty throat asking for it, but he knew it was hopeless.

His eyes followed the water as it continued falling on the stones near him, the rhythmic sound lightly annoying him, knowing there was cool water not even ten inches away but he couldn't have it. The chains binding his wrists were too short to have him reach it, and even if he managed to reach it, the few drops falling weren't enough for him to satisfy his thirst.

It could cause people to go insane, just knowing it was so near and yet so out of reach.

How many died down there, desperate and alone, feeling their hope disappear with their lives inch by inch? How many surrendered in the darkness, crying out in despair?

Died of starvation, anguish, insanity. Too many. All in the very same cage, haunting the mind of the next unlucky boy who ended up down there.

Some become hysterical, hurting their own bodies as they tried to escape; others were afraid of the previous boys' ghosts, afraid to become the next ghost. Others waited to die, believing they would become ghosts and would be free to haunt the next prisoner, in a wicked revenge for their own sufferings.

Others just let themselves die. To be finally free.

He refused to think about it. He wasn't going to die, he would survive another day. This wasn't the first time he ended up down there, having disobeyed the director many, many times before. He withstood against it once, twice, thrice, he would do it again; there was no problem. He came out almost dead, on the brink of starvation, but his spirit hadn't been tamed.

He didn't want to die, not now.

It wasn't his pride keeping him from surrendering to death, nothing this worthless. The only thing between him and Lady Death was… _revenge_.

Revenge against Boris, against the one he used to call grandfather; one day, he'd be able to return it all. One day…

Something forced him out of his thoughts, as he heard footsteps. Someone was coming there… but why?

With a low, creaking sound the metallic door started to open slowly. Even if it was a little line of light, it still was too bright for the dark accustomed eyes and the slate haired blader was forced to shut his eyes with a hiss.

The faint glowing of his Bey stopped abruptly.

He could hear someone approach the doorstep, a guard because otherwise Boris would have been already mocking him. Then as he opened his eyes again, he confusedly saw the man urge someone… or something… inside.

The shape connected with the floor with a thud and a groan of pain, and the door closed again; darkness filled the cage again, shadows hunting down every sparkle of light until there was none left. Blinking to accustom his eyes at the sudden change of light, the slate haired blader was confused and perplexed. There it was; the unmistakable soft noise of breathing; he could even hear the heartbeat, slightly faster than normal.

That was something unusual, it never happened before. He was always alone, no one wishing to be near him, near the freak.

Who was this… who was with him now?

Biting his lip he concentrated his piercing hearing on the breathing, and he heard the shape shifting into a sitting position, his shallow breathing clearly revealing he was afraid. Afraid of what, the darkness?

No, not just afraid, but frightened. He could hear him –or her? Or maybe it…– shiver. The blue haired boy could feel the other's eyes searching around, he wasn't aware there was someone else inside.

Interesting situation. Would have been better hadn't he being chained to the wall, covered in blood.

"(Who are you?)" He demanded with a cold and emotionless voice.

A sharp intake of breath was the only answer he received. The shape backed away, finally aware he wasn't alone in the cage.

The slate haired blader had to remind himself the other wasn't a threat, at least not yet. _'He's afraid, and he seems not to know where he is'._

He willed his voice to melt a little –just a little, and still it was hard.

"(Nothing to be afraid of… now answer me)". Well, that was a lie. 'Nothing to be afraid of'… well, not from him. Couldn't be sure about other people though.

A trembling voice, after a long silence, finally replied, "(My… my name is Yuriy… who are you? Where are we?)"

A flicker of something alerted the young boy's attention, something coming from the place the other boy was. As if something was glowing… glowing blue. Icy deep blue…

Glowing? In the darkness? No way. Could it be that…?

No, he was just tired and his eyes were tricking him. He just hallucinated… nothing glowed, nothing at all.

Shaking his head with a sad smile, he decided to answer, "(my name is Kai, and we are at Balkov Abbey)".

–**End Dream–**

Kai's eyes flashed open, his mind racing, heart pumping fast in his chest, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

What happened?

Luckily for him, he had always been one to wake up fast.

He found himself lying on the cold floor, the same he ended up fainting on… how much time passed? A minute? An hour? He couldn't tell. But since he was still on the floor, he was sure no one realized he was missing, or that he fainted.

His head ached; maybe he hit it while falling. Kai ignored it, as he stood up once more, berating himself for what had happened. How could he just… faint!

Beyond weakness. He fought his entire life against weakness, and now, some kind of stupid _sickness _was having the better on him.

How stupid… and still, he couldn't deny he was feeling pretty sick at the present moment.

Plus… his dream…

'_Stop,'_ he ordered to himself, shaking his head.

Following this trail of thought made him faint once. **Faint**. If someone'd come when he was on the floor, he would end up in the middle of everyone's attention, and this was his last desire.

He couldn't let himself faint again. He would never stand such humiliation twice. He was **not** weak.

'_You are not weak, stop acting like one!' _he scolded himself harshly. _'A whole life learning how to be strong, how weaknesses could be deathly, how you are meant to be the best… how could you let such a thing control you?'_

He kept repeating this to himself as he stood up, trying to ignore that little, almost invisible part of him that was asking why he kept telling himself that. Was it because he really was strong, or was it because needed to reassure himself? Because he would then realize he wasn't as strong as he tried to appear?

His steel concentration went back on his breathing, after leaning on the wall for support he dragged himself towards the rest room the attendants assigned to the Japanese team. He was sure he could be anew with some rest and a glass of water; he knew he was just distressed by all the things that happened during the last few days… that was all.

And the dream was just a dream.

Nothing more.

He resumed his mask once again, breathing deeply so to ease the pain in his head. He was back to his cool façade; no one could see his internal turmoil.

Confident again he walked –well, he wobbled– until the door of the room was before his eyes. _'Few more steps,'_ he thought.

He entered the room with a wave of nausea, but this time Kai willed it away, with fierce determination. _'It will go away soon'_.

The nausea wasn't really of the same advice, so he clumsily limped to the bathroom, emptying his stomach twice before finally be able to stand up again, flush the water and return in the other room, feeling slightly better.

Collapsing in the nearest bench his sight slid in and out of focus; the slate haired blader lifted his head only to be met with his reflection on a mirror before him, on the opposite wall. He jolted in shock when he saw his eyes flicker of a different colour.

He was surely hallucinating, and his sight was blurred, this wasn't even possible.

This was _so_ wrong!

Crimson eyes closed against his will, his ears now throbbing as well, tingling and aching. Every little sound piercing the silence made him groan in agony.

"See!** See! People _Love_ me!**"

Kai gritted his teeth in annoyance, slapping one hand on his forehead. His team was coming. He could hear them all walk down the corridor, and he didn't want them to see him like this. Not at all. He needed to collect himself, and fast, because showing them his weaknesses could only cause sufferance.

He wouldn't start being weak now.

Eyes burning up, he resumed his usual emotionless mask, hiding his turmoil, the pain subsiding for a moment. He straightened up a little, waiting for them to appear.

Tyson was the first to come. He was singing 'we are the champions' with other words, and nasty references to the Demolition Boys and Boris, swinging his fist up and down; next was Max, jumping like the blond bunny he was, huge grin on his lips and equally huge lollipop in his mouth. He and the bluenette were overjoyed, and were showing it any way they could.

Then there was Kenny. The short teen was still looking surprised about the whole thing, and was clutching to his laptop as if it was his only anchor to safety -much like Linus with his blanket in the Peanuts' strips. Said laptop was busy doing sarcastic remarks about the match.

Last were Rei and Mariah, the latter one supporting her friend who was still not fully healed after the match against Bryan. His injuries weren't that bad, but the doctors told him to rest.

It took them some time to notice Kai was there as well, and the only thing the crimson eyed teen could hope was that neither Tyson nor Max would try to hug him. Sure as Hell he could not escape them this time.

"Kai! Did you **see?** I **won!** That Wolf never stood** a chance** against **me and Dragoon!**"

Luckily Kai's ears were not throbbing anymore, or he would have fainted straight away. Hating the thought, Kai concentrated hard on his team mates' voices.

"Wasn't he **great**!" Max piped in, just as loud. "The whole stadium couldn't stop cheering!"

"Hn," he mumbled in response.

Rei glanced at his team captain suspiciously. He looked… strange, as if hiding something.

Kai lifted his eyes, strain clear in their depths, fighting against the weight of his eyelids, and despite the situation couldn't but feel rather amused by the disappointment he saw in Tyson's face. for how childish and noisy he could be, Kai was more than accustomed to him and to the rest of the team… almost near friendship.

Almost. He never had any friend. He had never known what friendship was, before meeting with the BladeBreakers.

But… Tyson deserved compliments this time. He accomplishes a great task. "You did great," Kai managed to rasp out without sounding too pained. He stopped, not able to elaborate more complicate or accurate thoughts, head aching once more.

But that had been enough. A second of astonishment, then all of them -except Kai, of course- started laughing, Mariah and Rei as well.

The door opened again, revealing Mr. Dickinson, Bruce and Grandpa Granger coming in smiling with clear satisfaction.

Kai fought against the darkness as they complimented with Tyson, who got his ego inflated even more, if possible; seeing they were busy with him, Kai took the chance and stood up shakily, heading as quiet as possible towards the door.

Unfortunately –but when did Lady Luck stay by his side, anyway?– Bruce looked up from his son's behaviour and saw him. "Kai, where are you going?" he called, as the others turned from Tyson to him.

Cursing his misfortune Kai turned, managing to stand up and not to fall heavily on the floor, and said, with what he wished was a cool and steady voice, "I'm waiting for you all in the bus," he answered before closing the door behind his shoulders.

Bruce stared with a frown in his direction, wondering what was wrong with him at all.

"Wonder what's up with him," mumbled Tyson, shaking his head. "I thought he would be different now".

……………………………………………

Finally out in the open, breathing the cold air, Kai found his mind clearing a bit. At least the guards inside the stadium were doing their work by keeping the crazy fans away from them.

He wasn't sure he could escape from a crowd of rabid fans…

Looking around for the BBA's conveyance, he had to admit he was feeling dizzy. Something wasn't right, as if he'd forget to do something, and couldn't remember what.

Frustrating…

'_I never got sick in the Abbey, or at least I can't remember it, neither when I was with my grandfather,'_ he cursed inwardly. _'Why now?'_

That was true indeed, he was never ill, not a flu, nothing.

A sudden stab of pain from the back of his neck racked through his body, making his back arch in spasm as his muscles tensed up; he hissed from the excruciating pain as he stumbled against the vehicle's side. He tried to climb the bus' ladders, but another stab hit him with force and he collapsed on the car's floor, unconscious even before he hit the ground.

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** it would be nice if you review now, just look down, see the bottom? Then it's not hard, a few seconds to add a review, be nice!

And please, refrain to ask about Yuriy, this will be explained later on.

**Max:** Have a nice day!


	3. When knowing the truth is painful…

**MasterFranny:** here you go with the third revised chapter; to make things clear to you all, I will try my hardest to rewrite all the chapters before finishing the fic. Hope you enjoy!

**Kai:** . headache!

**MF:** you're such a weeping guy.

**Kai:** you made me turn into one!

**MF:** let's turn you into a weeping **silent** one then.

……………………………………………

**Thanks to:**

Phyrefly

Inulover28

Elves of the Moon

Vampyre Neko

Dancing Wolf

Bakemono-Chan

And all the ones who reviewed later.

……………………………………………

**Rating**: Still T, for a while…

**Warning:** this will be shounen-ai, which means boy x boy relationship. If you are not comfortable please leave now, without further ado. No flames accepted because of that.

**Disclaimer**: Sigh, sniff, I don't own… but I wish I could…

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

((BitBeast language))

–**Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories–**

**Breath of Light**

**Chapter 03 When knowing the truth is painful…**

_The pain is still residing inside me,_

_Claiming my heart in its realm;_

_When did my faith falter,_

_When did my hope disappear?_

_Looking deep into my eyes_

_One could see nothing more_

_Than a reflection of a tainted soul…_

_Never to be free,_

_Never to fly again,_

_Chains of pain_

_Tightening on me,_

_My wings too heavy to fly…_

Diffidence.

Unsure about the ones you can really trust, not knowing who you can allow to be at your side in the darkest moments of your life, knowing they may see how weak you are.

Doubt.

Doubting about faith, fearing that if you let your heart trust, it will then backfire against you…

Uncertainty.

How would people react, finding out who you really are? Your true being exposed for all to see, your deepest and dreaded secrets out in the open? Secrets no one should keep for himself hidden inside a young soul, never to be released, never to find ease… haunting heart and mind.

Both Rei and Mr. Dickinson were running through the same trail of thoughts, thinking about the sole person that managed to puzzle them –Kai. Both thought to be responsible because he wasn't confiding in them, both blaming themselves for this.

Why didn't Kai trust them? What could stop him from opening up?

It wasn't as if they hadn't tried. Every way they could, but still Kai remained distant, closing his real thoughts from everyone's sight, sliding further away from their expectant reach, out of reach.

They kept failing, because he still couldn't trust them.

Any of them.

To Rei, even admitting this was painful. The raven haired boy blamed himself for not to be strong enough to catch Kai's attention, failing the attitude that could make the fearless leader put his trust in him. During all the championships the Neko-Jin worked his way to the stoic captain, but had no decent results, nor by speaking to him, nor by standing at his side.

Fear…

Was there something Kai feared? On inaccurate looks it could appear he lacked this feeling. Rei had since long understood this was just an act. Kai blocked away the fear because he did not want to get hurt.

Once Rei was of the same advice as well, but this belief changed as he was forced to face his fears by leaving his village to wander through the world. He'd learnt fear could make minds blind, but if accepted, if analyzed, it could make you stronger.

Kai appeared as if he was not of the same advice.

To him fear was a useless feeling, so he banished it deep down, pushing away others' help. To him, as he'd been taught, relying on someone was a weakness, which was not. It was a strength and Rei wished Kai would someday understand.

On his side Mr. Dickinson was blaming himself even more. He'd known Kai for a long time, because once he'd been –drum rolls- Voltaire's friend. A very close one.

He had known Kai's parents as well, and used to go visit them pretty often.

Kai's mother, Marya, was one of the nicest person he'd ever met, with beautiful silky azure hair and deep, mahogany eyes. She was Russian, daughter of a rich business man who had died years before, having her inherit his fortune. She was carefree and cheerful, and loved her husband.

Kai's father, Tsukasa, was a fierce soul; Kai resembled him in both appearance and acting. He was proud and determined, intelligent and sly. His hair was of the deepest blue, and his eyes were crimson, burning with internal fire.

From them Kai inherited his handsome appearance and his strong will.

They loved Kai, and Mr. Dickinson remembered perfectly well their bright faces when he was born. No one could compare with their happiness…

Then, the day came. The day in which both died, leaving behind their little light. Blinded by pain and sorrow, Stanley Dickinson could do nothing but look with serene eyes as the young boy went to live with his only living relative left –Voltaire. The business man looked devastated by the death of his son and daughter-in-law, and to Mr. Dickinson he appeared like the perfect person to actually look over his little grandson, who by that time was not even five.

If he'd watched more carefully on the old man's behaviour, nothing like this would have happened. Many innocent lives could have been saved; but he closed his eyes, pretending it was all ok, that Voltaire was acting strange just because he was mourning a precious loss.

The first of his decisions after Kai became rightfully his was to move to Russia –to Stanley he explained the country would always remind him of his son, and he actually believed it.

And now, the once happy and carefree kid became an emotionless and secretive teen, who did not trust anyone but himself; who had been taught to live only to achieve power.

Now his last hopes were the BladeBreakers. He saw how Kai acted when around them, and it was different somehow. Maybe he still did not trust them, but he was slowly drifting towards it. They could break through the walls Voltaire built around Kai's heart and soul. He was sure of that.

Mr. Dickinson snapped out of his thoughts as they reached the bus, finding it empty. Ten minutes passed since Kai left the common room, and after much debating the rest of the team decided to leave for a restaurant, where to celebrate their victory –due to Tyson's endless whining.

Helped by the guards, who bravely stood between them and the sea of fans, effectively blocking them from jumping on the champions; it hadn't been easy though.

For once, Tyson and Max were not helping at all: they waved at the crowd, walking –or even better, bouncing– around with inflated ego, drinking and absorbing every compliment sent in their direction. A fan almost managed to break through the barrier, but was stopped at the last moment; she kept crying out for Rei to bite her, which freaked the Chinese a lot.

"Where is Kai?" Max looked around smiling, excited by the attention he was receiving from the rabid fans. "He said he was going to wait for us here…"

He was in dare need to get his hands on some sweeties, since his sugarhigh was almost completely faded. Casting a nervous glance around –he looked like he was on caffeine- he bit his lower lip.

He _was_ going to be able to resist some more, come on, he wasn't **that** desperate…

…

Well, he was!

Bruce was the first to reach the bus, and he frowned, sensing something was wrong. The bus door was opened, even if no one was there, and it wasn't like him to let doors open like this.

As he reached the stairs of the bus he looked down, and noticed something white on the floor. It was some sort of cloth, and he recognized it immediately as Kai's scarf. Attached to it, Kai's motionless body lying on the ground.

Tyson's father gasped in surprise and shock, kneeling down Kai's unresponsive frame, his heart tightening up as he searched frantically for the heartbeat. A strong relief washed over him as he detected a steady pulse in the fainted teen's wrist.

The Phoenix was pale, even more than usual, but worst of all, he was burning with some kind of fever; how the pale complexion and the fever could combine, Bruce was not sure, but this wasn't important right now.

As the man passed his arms around the lithe teen's frame to pick him up, he was astonished to find out he could actually count the ribs with his fingers –obviously Kai wasn't eating, and hadn't for a long time. How could they not notice such a thing!

Bruce winced slightly when, standing up with Kai in his arms, bridal style, he hardly felt the young teen's weight. The slate haired blader was too thin, especially for someone of his age.

Maybe Kai was anorexic?

"Bruce, what…?" Mr. Dickinson had seen Bruce kneel down and as he approached the other man his voice faded away at the sight that met him. Bruce had Kai in his arms, and the teen was fainted. A rush of worry and despair hit him full force as he raced towards them, absolutely horrified.

The slate haired teen's head slumped heavily on Bruce's shoulder, his bangs covering his face, preventing the rest of the team to see his haunted expression.

"**KAI!**"

Tyson, Max and Kenny rushed forwards, shocked, whilst Rei leaned on Mariah for support, approaching a little slower. Tyson stopped a few inches from his father, staring with fear at his team captain's lifeless body, "what happened! Dad!"

They were all scared. Until fifteen minutes before, Kai looked perfectly healthy, but now he looked shit. How could they not realize he was sick? How stupid all of them could have been? Too self centred to care for their leader, too busy gloating for their victory.

"He's burning up," Bruce replied looking at his son and his son's friends seriously. "He's in seriously need of hospital treatments". He decided it would be better not to tell the teens about Kai's starving condition. That alone was worrying them, he couldn't add more pressure.

Tyson and the others nodded, this was not the time to joke around, Kai was seriously ill and he needed to go to the hospital as soon as possible. It was a shock to them, seeing their strong, almost invulnerable captain reduced in such a weak state.

The BladeBreakers were not just worried, they were deeply afraid; Kai had always been their anchor, the only thing that kept them grounded. He trained them with harsh methods, he looked and acted as if he cared nothing for them, but all the same he was their guide, their leader, the reasonable one. Without him they felt disbanded.

Alone.

How could they not realize he wasn't acting normal? Were they such horrible friends?

But nothing was needed now, not even guilt. Kai needed them, and even if he usually acted as if they were not friends, they **were**. They cared deeply for him.

"We are coming with you," Tyson stated, leaving no room for arguing.

Bruce, Grandpa Granger and Mr. Dickinson looked at each other, uncertain, but staring at the determined faces of the teens, who were looking pale and serious, they knew nothing would have them change idea. Bruce merely nodded before jumping up the stairs, settling down with Kai securely placed in his arms on the nearest seat, trying to keep him as much comfortable as he could.

Rei sat down behind Bruce whilst the others surrounded him, forming some sort of protection around Kai's body, not even realizing it. Bruce himself tightened his grip on the Phoenix, eyeing him with worry as a soft whimper passed through the slate haired teen's lips, afraid he'd hurt him.

Their driver wasn't there, so Tyson's grandpa climbed up the driver's seat; he would have to do.

The bus left the parking lot with its engine roaring, speeding through the streets in a hurry, Grandpa Granger looking around frantically trying to find the way towards the city hospital. He only hoped there was no police around, they could lose no time.

No one spoke during the ride, all eyes fixed anywhere but on the fainted teen in Bruce's arms, too shocked to stand the sight of Kai this… defenceless. He suddenly looked so young, and no one wanted to admit he was the one that needed to be… protected now.

If they hadn't decided to go celebrating now, maybe Kai would be already…

Tyson's father let his worried eyes linger on Kai's relaxed face; he looked so different from the usual acting he put on. He hugged the teen, who he ended up considering somehow his own child, and tried to reassure himself he would be ok.

His heart tightened up as Kai's previous calm face turned into one of pain, distress running on his features.

What could he be dreaming about that was hurting him? What was he hiding under his cold façade? Why couldn't he trust them?

So many questions and no answer at all.

Then it came. A mere whisper, so faint Bruce had to lean lightly on him to understand what he was murmuring in his sleep. Bruce easily recognized it as Russian, which he obviously knew.

"(Yuriy…)" was Kai's whimper.

……………………………………………

Another harsh blow on his low back made the teen stiffen in pain, followed by many others; and still, as the whip continued to fall on the ivory skin, no sound could be heard leaving the tortured lips apart his shallow breathing. Dark blood was seeping slowly out of the many wounds, staining the once white shirt, now reduced in shreds.

It was hard to concentrate to will the pain away, even for him. They were just whips and still, they had been given for hours now, and not even him could take so much without pausing.

He was so drowned in pain, nothing mattered anymore.

Anyone seeing what was going on in the undergrounds right now would have been not just horrified, but also disgusted.

Blood was staining the frame of the teen, from his pale face to his feet, matching the crimson colour of his hair; it was slowly dripping on the floor, pooling around the hanging frame as icy azure eyes, clouded by pain, followed its fall.

Would that ever end?

Another accurate whip, this time on the base of his neck, sent a wave of searing pain through his body, making him shake and twist; his body tried in vain to back away from the cause of his pain that was behind him, but being chained tightly didn't let him much space.

Thin lips pressed together to prevent his cries from coming out, muffling the painful groans; he would never give Boris the pleasure to hear him scream.

Never _ever_.

This was his 'reward' for losing the finals. Years spent to build up strength so to defeat once for all the BBA, carving the perfect bladers, making them train, suffer, and in the end, he lost. Completely.

Not to anyone, he lost to a stupid, pathetic team of losers. A team that barely managed to arrive to Russia, a team that no one believed to be able to win. A team of dumb, stupid kids always talking about friendship and faith… there was no faith in his life. No one he could trust except his BitBeast, no friend, no meaning but perfection.

Dumb teens not knowing what real life could be. What _real_ pain could be.

And now, he was being whipped to death. Thinking about it, death was better than living this hell. Strange though, how familiar those words were… someone else said them to him once…

Azure icy eyes closed in self–mock. How could he let his mind wander when he was in such situation? He couldn't care less about a stupid but true line someone once said.

He was being punished.

As he concentrated again on his breathing, trying to forget the situation he was in –though it was almost impossible– he felt a soft touch in the back of his mind.

He knew who it was –Wolborg was trying to contact him. With a deep concentration and a lot of pain he managed to stead the connection between his Beast and himself, and a second later, he wasn't anymore in the room with Boris, but in a dark, welcoming void with Wolborg looking straight into his pain filled eyes.

The mighty Icy Wolf stared at his master, his entire frame shaking with anger at Boris, with pain and devotion towards the red haired teen that stood shakily before him. Crystals shining even in the darkness covered his slender and strong frame, icy greenish wings on his back, teeth bared in fury, only his bright clear eyes were mirrors of the Beast's soul, showing the care and the affection and the worry for the pained state Tala was in.

Wolborg did not speak, too worried to voice his thought aloud; he couldn't help his master because he was stuck in his BitChip, useless, and he hated not being able to jump at the Director's throat to kill him.

Tala had been the first friend Wolborg had ever had, the only one that could wield the ice power he brought, the only one who ever treated him not like a weapon but a friend, and now… his brother, his pack–mate, his master, was being hurt and he couldn't even reveal what was the cause of this, that he was…

The Cold Wolf stepped near silently, nuzzling his muzzle into Tala's hair affectionately, for a moment refusing to make contact with his master's eyes, feeling guilty.

But it still wasn't the time, and it wasn't his duty to tell him the truth. Wolborg licked Tala's cheek.

((Just remember, I'll always stay at your side Master, no matter what,)) the mighty Spirit whispered softly, closing his burning eyes.

Tala's lips melted into the faintest grin, his frame warming up by the gentleness of his closest friend; Wolborg was still with him, no matter his defeat. Instead of ruining it, the defeat by Tyson's hand strengthened their bond, and Tala felt he was one step further from Boris' will.

Tala was snapped harshly away from his mental connection by a particularly strong blow on his low back by his tormentor; the mask the man was wearing caused the bloody eyes to glow viciously, resembling two deep, satanic wells.

"(Our little Wolf is smiling…)" Boris smirked in delight. "(Then maybe the pain I am up to give him will make him smile more… enjoying this, my dear Tala?)"

Another blow, directed to the back of his head, caused a small whimper to leave Tala's throat, since the teen was left unprepared. He coughed twice, feeling a wet, sticky liquid trickle down his chin, his icy eyes sliding in and out of focus.

How could the director notice his ghostly grin?

What a monster…

"(Guess what, my young friend,)" Boris' voice was holding a definite satisfied tone. "(We will soon give you some company, as your friend shall be here in no time…)"

Tala collected the little strength he had left to look up in clear confusion at the Director of Balkov Abbey, not understanding. He was almost dead, in agony, but he couldn't possibly have misheard Boris' words.

Friend?

Tala never had friends. Apart from Wolborg, obviously. Not even his team mates were anything more than people he worked with… what was that wicked man rambling about?

His consciousness finally slipped away from his strained body, as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he slumped forwards, the chains bound at his wrists preventing him from falling on the ground.

The huge wolf stared in pain at his master from his spot inside Tala's mind, narrowing his icy eyes, now filled with warmth.

He was soon to know.

Maybe… too soon…

……………………………………………

As in front of them appeared the giant structure that was Moscow Central Hospital, relief filled everyone's heart; Grandpa Granger raced through the street and stopped abruptly in front of the principal entrance, opening the bus' door as soon as the engine was down.

Bruce was obviously the first to come out, Kai clutched protectively at his chest as the younger teen shuddered from the sudden cold. The man rushed towards the entrance and entered, panting hard, frantically looking around for help.

The entrance hall was really huge, with lots of people busy with their works, doctors speeding around in a hurry, patients walking slowly up and down the corridors, visitors sat in the waiting room at one side of the hall.

A nurse passed near Bruce with a trail full of needles, and Tyson's father called for her, placing his free hand on her shoulder to attract her attention.

The woman turned her head, clearly pissed off by the interruption; as she spotted Kai's trembling and lifeless body in Bruce's arms, her brown eyes narrowed in seriousness and she hurried up to him.

She was tall, around Grandpa Granger's height, with bright orange hair curled at its end, and freckles on her little nose. She didn't seem Russian, her complexion not as pale as Kai's was. The only sign she was Russian was her speech, fluent with no trace of accent at all.

Her cool hand brushed against Kai's forehead, pulling it away with a hiss as she realized he was burning up with fever.

She motioned Bruce to follow her, "(What happened?)" she demanded to know, showing Bruce to lay Kai down a stretcher.

"(We found him lying on the floor of our bus, and he was like this,)" answered Tyson's father truthfully. "(We brought him here as soon as we could)".

She nodded curtly and pushed the stretcher away from them, calling a doctor. She disappeared behind one of the sliding doors, under the worried eyes of the rest of the BladeBreakers, Grandpa Granger, Mr. Dickinson and Bruce.

"Dad?" Tyson stepped forwards, his voice shaking. "Is he going to be ok?"

Bruce smiled down at his son, trying to look reassuring even if he was just as worried.

"Don't worry little dude," Grandpa Granger placed his hand on Tyson's shoulder. "Young dude is gonna be ok".

Mr. Dickinson glanced at the door the nurse pushed Kai through, his eyes sparkling with preoccupation; young Kai had been deprived of anyone's love for too long, enduring a life no one deserved. Being distanced by others because of his training…

'_You have to be fine, young Kai,'_ Mr. Dickinson thought, tightening his fist. _'You have all of us, now'_.

……………………………………………

The doctor called to visit Kai was a relatively young one, on his early thirties, with brown, spiky hair and brownish eyes, and he was a competent one, even if young. He wasn't new in the hospital, having had his apprentice here, and people respected him greatly.

He was one known to put his heart in his work, especially when young people were concerned.

When the nurse showed the fainted teen to him, he instantaneously knew something was wrong; and it wasn't the fact that he was burning with fever.

The teen's face was flushed and he was panting hard, sign that his lungs were not working properly, plus he was sweating and tossing around. Not a peaceful sleep. As the doctor lifted up the trembling body of the youth to place him on a bed, he could count the ribs in his frame, and he was astonished to find how lithe he was.

He pulled out a thermometer and carefully slid it into the teen's mouth, holding it with his hand so not to have him choke on it. Soon he could feel warmth under his fingers, followed then by a strong heat. He released the thermometer in shock, as it burnt his fingers, and he watched in awe as the red line of the thermometer continued raising, and rising, and rising and…

He slapped the thermometer out of the teen's mouth, staring in shock since it was way higher than normal –it was thrice the temperature he was expecting.

The teen with two toned hair started mumbling something incoherent under his breath, and the doctor snapped out of his shock, dropping the thermometer down the trail and turning his complete attention to him.

Kai wasn't anywhere near regaining his consciousness, and the doctor didn't know if he was allergic to anaesthetics, but he knew he needed to be sedated to prevent him from waking up during the visit.

"(Check on his heartbeat,)" he ordered to the nurse, not bothering to look up as he filled a needle with anaesthetic.

When he got no answer to his demand, he turned a disapproving look at the nurse, finding her staring in disbelief at the young teen's body. She'd taken away Kai's top to check better his vital signs, and ready to put him into a hospital's goat, but what she saw made her froze in her tracks.

The doctor approached, glaring annoyed at her, wondering what could have made the usual stoic nurse freak out like this; seeing the cause of her astonished and horrified expression, he paled.

This couldn't be possible.

He must have been dreaming…

Pinching his arm he gasped at the pain and shook his head in shock, he was not dreaming.

On the teen's frame ugly, purple bruises stood clearly against the pale complexion, from the base of his neck down to his navel, but they were not the only signs of abuse on his body. Scars, some longer, some shorter, traced his chest, together with some that looked like they hadn't fully healed.

The nurse had the guts to turn him carefully on his front, and gasped as Kai's back was exposed to their sight –covered with bruises, whip slashes, cuts and small, reddish bruises.

In short, his entire body was a mess.

"(What… what happened to him!)" the nurse screeched, taking a step back. "(Someone… whipped him!)"

The doctor swallowed and started visiting the fainted teen, careful not to brush against any of the bruises –which was hard since they covered up most of the body.

"(Call here the people who brought him here, would you?)" He asked darkly. "(They have a lot to explain)".

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** third chapter finished! To know what happens next you just need to review! Please, bring me some light to write more about darkness!

**Kai:** stupid name for the hospital.

**MF:** I know, but it was the first that came into my mind, and yes…

**Kai:** …the doctor and the nurse both think that the BladeBreakers or the adults were the ones who hurt me… dumb people…

**MF:** Kai… –shakes her head– forgive his bad mouth, his head still hurts. Review!


	4. Awake and healthy!

MasterFranny: So I'm back! Wow, look there, that many reviewes! It's Kool!!!! Thank you so much... I love you all... sniffles Oh and now I've got a BETA for this one too! She's Phyrefly, and she's so nice! Thank you Phyrefly and don't forget to review!  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Lhune: hee, your review was far too nice. 'Bout your ficcy I just wish Tala will realize Kai was not willingly... who's your other half? Wakizachi is little katana cool. Don't know Kenshin don't buy it is it good? Mmh... 'Bout mine, Tala's still not remembering as you may have realized. Neither Kai. Hee hee... and this is a supernatural, look at their eyes... hint hint Well, the Abbey is still there so mmmh...  
  
Phyrefly: thank you you're great! Did you received the fifth?  
  
Vampyre Neko: mmh... happy happy! First review in real time! That was nice!  
  
Lefty: poor them... ;; I know, but you will find out soon what I'm up to. Then you will feel sorry for them a hundred times more... hee hee...  
  
Shady gurl: uhm... O.O okay! Here it is, don't go into the blue! Just kidding, thank you for the review!  
  
Tabbycat411: awesome, wow, you rocked! Thanks!  
  
Inulover28: well, I think that too... but I don't know if he will have time to do that...  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
RATING: R...  
  
DISCLAIMER: looking into trunk nope, I don't have it anywhere...  
  
"talking" 'thinking' "talking into other languages" beatbeast language """"""dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories""""""  
  
BREATH OF LIGHT  
  
CHAPTER 04= Awake and healthy?!  
  
Old dreams plague my mind avoiding every sane thought trying again to free myself never managing to have what I need; like tears of Angel are the drops of blood coming from my soul, when paradise blossoms in Earth Hell is the only thing I meet: still tainted, still trapped in myself.  
  
All the waiting room was silent: no one of the bladers or the adults was willing to make any conversation, since they all were deathly worried for their friends.  
  
No words were spoken, no hope raised, nothing except guilt blossoming in everyone's mind. It wasn't their fault but all the presents blamed themselves for the current situation.  
  
And they were wishing with all their hearts Kai would be okay.  
  
For once, even the loud pink freak was quiet, looking slightly ashamed at the opposite wall: it didn't matter if Kai stole her BitBeast once, because he was now on the good side and she forgave him. And now in this situation she too was worried for him.  
  
It was strange, how much the loss of their captain affected the BladeBreakers: they all thought before that he wasn't necessary, that without him no one would feel he was gone. But it wasn't true. Kai was more than a Team Captain, he was their friend -no matter how much he tried to deny it- and it seemed that without him something was missing.  
  
Kai was the oldest of the entire group, and the most mature of them, and he always remained behind them, helping them in such a subtle way that none of them realized it... until now.  
  
Even Tyson, who always bickered with Kai for everything, was now worried, it seemed he was the most worried. He couldn't stay still, roaming through the room up and down, fuming with rage at the nurses for keeping them there and with despair since he couldn't do a thing to help Kai.  
  
Ray sat on a chair, glancing every few seconds towards the door, wishing with all his heart Kai would be okay. He couldn't just believe he may never see his eyes open anymore.  
  
Max and the Chief sat silent, one clutching his laptop, the other his jacket, both scared, with nothing to hold onto. Strange enough, when they were afraid, it was Kai who in his rough way helped them through, acting fearlessy in order to reassure the younger ones.  
  
Kenny kept thinking about Kai's pale face during the race towards the hospital.  
  
Max kept praying Kai would be okay.  
  
They all needed him, no matter what.  
  
In such situation, the cold white of the walls was really unnerving: the intent of the one who painted it was to give peace and calmness, but instead the white was giving the whole waiting room a sensation of all but warmth. Al the bladers instead of being relaxed were even more on edge.  
  
Then the door cracked open and the same nurse from before appeared; she had a pale face and a determined expression, rage burning deep into her green eyes. Seeing the three adults in the waiting room she stormed towards them, clearing her throat as she approached.  
  
Bruce, Grandpa G and Mr. Dickinson stood up from their seats, looking expectantly at the nurse, a little confused by her angry face. They could not understand why she was so angered.  
  
Tyson stopped in his tracks and all the others lifted their heads.  
  
"How is he?" Bruce asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
That phrase made the nurse forget all her composure, and she raged on them, "How can you ask such a thing?! That poor kid looks horrible and you know it! How can a sane man do something to a boy of his age! Abuse so much of him..."  
  
Bruce and the other two looked at each other frowning in confusion, while the teens, not understanding a single word, looked back and forth from the nurse to the adults. None of them could understand the fierce furious stare the nurse gave them, neither.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Mr. Dickinson politely asked to the raging nurse, resuming his collected expression. "He has a huge fever and we have nothing to do with it".  
  
Mr. Dickinson's heart tightened in anticipation hearing the nurse talking about abuse. He was in here for a pneumonia, maybe worse, but her words made a chill run down his spine.  
  
The nurse frowned slowly, then a flash of understanding passed in her clear eyes, realizing these people didn't know what she was talking about. Somehow they didn't know how bad he was or what happened to him.  
  
"I'm sorry" she mumbled, blushing slightly in embarassement. Her green eyes were full of grief. "I just thought... it was your fault, that's all. When I bump into such things done to a young boy I can't think straight".  
  
"What things?" Bruce asked, now annoyed. Was the nurse nuts? She kept babbling nonsense...  
  
The nurse cleared her voice again, then looked at them all.  
  
"Just follow me inside and" she cast a glance to the teens "leave them here; it's not a good sight for these kids".  
  
The three nodded and followed her. Noticing this Tyson and the others headed towards them too but Grandpa G blocked them.  
  
"Just sit and wait here, we'll be back as soon as possible".  
  
With that the four entered the room leaving the worried and annoyed teens.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
The doctor was still working on Kai's many injuries when the nurse came back with the adults. He glanced at them and approached, his face serious but sad. He hated it, when he had to explain such things.  
  
Bruce looked at his nametag and spoke "Dr. Nikolai, what's happening?"  
  
The brown haired doctor sighed and led the three to the bed Kai was lying on, at the sight they all gasped in shock. They saw the whip slashed back and the scars, the bruises, and other strange little scars.  
  
That was not good.  
  
Kai really looked messed up, and none of them could understand how he managed to stay strong after enduring such horrible things. At the same they all knew where he got all the bruises, and Bruce gritted his teeth clenching his fist.  
  
The doctor pointed at the purple bruises "Beatings" then he pointed to the angry red stripes "Whip marks" then he pointed at the smaller, his face darkening as he growled "the worst".  
  
Bruce bent down slightly, frowning: they looked so little and unimportant compared to the bigger ones. How could they be worse? What...  
  
"What are those?" Grandpa's voice blocked his son's thoughts.  
  
Doctor Nikolai grimaced looking away.  
  
"Bruises from electrocution".  
  
The three snapped their attention towards the doctor. Electrocution?!  
  
"That can't be possible" Mr. Dickinson whispered, astonished. "They elettrocuted him..."  
  
"I'm not sure and I won't be until I X-ray him, but I swear a couple of ribs are broken, and some others were but are now healed" continued the doctor with a busy voice. He wanted to keep distance from the patient, because he knew that if he sympathised too much he would make mistakes... such as going in search of the boy's abuser to make himself known. It was difficult to remain still seeing all this.  
  
Something so horrible was only born from some insane man. He saw a lot of child abuse in his life as a doctor, but this was the worst. He never saw so much torture all on a kid, and he questioned himself as to how the teen managed to hold it inside himself for so long.  
  
This was terribly wrong.  
  
Again, the same thing all the people in the room were thinking. And no one knew the answer.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
"""""" (Start Dream)  
  
"Balkov Abbey?" the other's voice was curious now. "Isn't that the place where kids learn how to Blade?"  
  
The kid seemed to have forgotten where he was, maybe he didn't even know where he was. And the young slate haired boy knew for sure that the other kid knew nothing about the real Abbey, or about the treatements they all received.  
  
Kai snickered. So that one was a newbie. In all his life inside the Abbey Kai never bladed with someone else just for fun: he bladed just to beat them and make himself stronger, never training with another human being, only with machines.  
  
Besides, who could want to train with the freak?  
  
So he knew no one and he befriended with no one.  
  
Mmh... and this kid was a rookie. He didnt knew anything about the hellish place he was now in.  
  
"Did you came here willingly?" Kai asked, curious. If this one was new, he may not know of him.  
  
"É WellÉ no. They came and took me from my 'home'" Yuri's voice was blank but he stressed the word 'home'. "I can't say I'm sad" he added after a moment.  
  
Kai glanced to the other's shape with an emotionless face, even though the other couldn't see him. "Huh?"  
  
"I lived in a orphanage" explained the kid. "They used to beat me regularly. I think I'm lucky I'm out of their hands"  
  
The new kid remained silent then, like he went through something more than this after all, but Kai did not complain. He didn't care about him.  
  
"I'm sure here I will be treated better then in my previous home" added the other kid as an afterthough, in a somewhat optimistic voice.  
  
Kai couldn't restrain a laugh. It was a sad one, but still.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" growled Yuri a little annoyed. Why was the strange kid before him laughing at him? Did he find his situation amusing? Or his words?  
  
If it wasn't for the dark, he surely would have looked into the other's eyes threatening him to repeat that again, but since it was all black, he couldn't find his eyes anywhere.  
  
"I'm sorry, pal" was the sad answer. "You just head for the worst".  
  
Yuri frowned slightly, the voice was really sad and grave, like he really was sorry for him. But how could the other one be sorry for him now he was safe from the orphanage?  
  
Nothing could be worse than that.  
  
He didn't have time to think because the door opened and light filled the dark room, blinding the two kids. Blinking a few time their eyes accustomed to the brightness and they looked at each other.  
  
Kai noticed that the other kid had fierce icy eyes, he did not mistake when he thought they glowed in the darkness of before, they sure looked...   
  
...different. A tinge of brown was almost imperceptible, but there it was. And a second later it was vanished.  
  
Was he...  
  
"Bloody Hell, you look a mess!" Yuri yelled, and Kai could see his flaming red hair flash in the sudden light. "Who did you met, the Devil?"  
  
Despite the situation Kai would have laughed.  
  
Kai's eyes met the fierce icy blue ones, and shrugged while the aforementioned appeared in the doorway with a grey mask with shiny dark red eyes.  
  
"Speaking of the Devil" he muttered. "You're going to meet the one and only"  
  
"""""" (End Dream)  
  
Kai's eyes opened slowly, as he fought with the dizziness again. Mentally he slapped himself: did he faint again?  
  
Why did this all happened to him? Why him, of all people? Was it a curse? Would it have no end?  
  
Such humiliation...  
  
His head was spinning but he remained still, closing his eyes again. He decided he needed to calm down, ne had to understand where he was and what the heck happened.  
  
Under his back he could feel a soft, smooth mattress and his head rested on a comfortable pillow. A nice coolness spreaded from his face to his burning body, cooling him down, and he raised his left arm to his face wincing from the little pain it brought. His fingers met a soft, damp cloth on his forehead that was cold against his skin. For a moment he pondered if he should take it away but decided otherwise.  
  
It was too good, since he was burning by internal fire, so he sighed deeply and lowered his arm, trying again to open his eyes.  
  
This time they did not hurt, and he noticed the white ceiling above him.  
  
Shifting his aching body slightly he looked to his right, spotting a man in white overalls busy with something. He had brown hair and brown eyes and he was writing on a block of sheets with his pen, never raising his head from his work.  
  
Funnily enough, Kai could see every detail of the pen, even the small printing of the little dog on its surface.  
  
When the man turned a little Kai noticed a nametag. 'Hm, so his name is Dr. Nikolai...' Kai thought absently, looking with mild interest at the man. 'He seems nice... wait one sec, rewind... Dr.? As in, Doctor?!'  
  
His eyes flashed to his left, finding a white curtain and a table full of needles and medecines.  
  
Kai started to panic.  
  
'No, that can't be... please, no'.  
  
But the smell. The awful, familiar smell of clean and antiseptic, was too strong to negate the evidence.  
  
'I'm in a hospital. SHIT'.  
  
He strightened on the bed standing up in a sitting position, his heart pumping fast.  
  
What. Had. Happened?! How?! Why?!  
  
His first thought was for the BladeBreakers, Mr. Dickinson, Grandpa G and Bruce. The last thing he remembered was moving towards the BBA's bus, his head spinning, then... nothing.  
  
"You're up" the Dr.'s voice was calm and nice. "How are you feelÉ hey, what are you doing?!"  
  
Kai registered in his mind Nikolai's protests as he stood up, grimacing when he noticed his clothes were gone, replaced by one of these ugly hospital gowns. Shit and even more shit.  
  
Shit, shit, shit. For Heaven's sake, why him?  
  
'Okay, calm down' Kai ordered himself, shutting out the noisy doctor's voice from his head. He needed to concentrate on his first priority: retrieve his clothes. 'Top. Pants. Scarf... gloves. The rest can wait I hate this gown'.  
  
His eyes darted around the room, exploring each corner searching for his clothes and when he though they were not in there...  
  
'Bingo'.  
  
He spotted his clothes lying on a seat near the bed and he started putting them on, while doing this he heard footsteps from somewhere behind him. He turned in time to see some hospital guards walking through the door towards him, with determined expressions.  
  
'Mh, so Dr. Nikolai wants me to calm down... baka, why couldn't he leave me be?'  
  
Obviously they wanted to restrain him... no such luck today, pals. He felt great and ready to fight.  
  
Shifting his weight on his left leg he kicked the nearest guard in the stomach with his right one. He 'humpf'ed and fell on the floor, while the other sped towards him in a rush.  
  
Kai smirked, totally concentrated on the battle, forgetting that some minutes ago he was deathly sick. Evading his attack with easy grace he punched him on the neck, resulting in the second guard falling on the other one with a strangled cry of pain. Not even one minute and the guards were KO.  
  
Kai smirked in satisfaction. Nice fight, no luck, try again next time.  
  
Without paying attention to the shocked doctor he finished with his clothes, then gripping tightly his faithful Bey he let the Beast's warmth fill his body. She glowed slightly, giving him comfort by their shared bond and he breathed heavily, feeling full again.  
  
Okay, next priority.  
  
Glancing at the Doctor, Kai smirked: he wasn't an obstacle since he was completely shocked by Kai's performance. He sure wasn't expecting a near-dead guy to fight like a karate champion with two built guards.  
  
Even if it was not karate but Kempo.  
  
He looked at the man with a frown, but the doctor was already backing away from him, afraid he could attack him in a few seconds.  
  
Kai raised one eyebrow and scowled, how predictable.  
  
He walked towards the door and exited the room, finding Bruce right in front of the door.  
  
'Shit' he though again. 'Never a rest'.  
  
Bruce's eyes widened seeing the teen that till some minutes before was nearly dead now walking like nothing had happened. "Kai?!"  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
MasterFranny: still at it, no matter what! REVIEW!! And sorry for the shortness... To the ones who reviewed my 'Just Say it...' thanks, but since I was thinking of it to be a mere one-shot... well, you see how hard it is. Any suggestions are welcomed give me your best shoots. And I must say to you 'I Am Nothing' will be late because I'm having problems, since I can't seem to receive my Beta's check for the eight chapter. But it's my fault since she's on vacation, I asked too much to her. And I must tell you next week I will not post anything because my dad is out of city for a work and I won't go to his home so I won't use internet... that is gonna be awful and hard since I will miss the net a lot. I'm sorry and sad... just wait, and don't leave me. I promise I will do better chapters! Just remain with me! 


	5. Need To Be Free

MasterFranny: things are coming up! now read! And the 'R' rating wil start very soon, as long as Kai... okay, giving away nothing. Thanks to Phyrefly, like always my nice-nice BETA. I want to say I'm sorry if last week I didn't post anything, but as I previously said, I wasn't on the net.

I don't know about you, but I heard in big hospitals there are medical guards to watch out on the people inside, just in case of something wrong happens, dunno, like when there are suicidal people or criminals, or in case some of them try to escape during the recovery: it happens a lot sice many people happens to hurt itself while trying to flee... that's why there are guards. They're not like police, they're just medical helpers that remain somewhere and answer when called...

""""""""""""""""""""""""

inulover28: R rating will be up soon. For the guards, read above. Thank you for the review! And then, about Inuyasha things, why in fictions they call my Sesshomaru Fluffy?

Lefty: thank you, you're always so happy, just in case, aren't you Max disguised as a reader? O.o

Elves Of the Moon: love your reviews. I'm waiting your next chapter, but you aren't going to rape Tala as well, right? OO About little Yuri, you'll find pretty soon what happens to kids like him and Kai. And why I call him Tala in the present and Yuri in the memories. Beisides, in this one the D-Boys are going to have a better position n the action... hee hee.

Renanimeangel: thank you very much, is nice to feel appreciated!

Vampyre Neko: really thanks! I love you! glomps Vampyre good Nekonekoneko...

Shady Gurl: yeah! wait to see him kick Boris ass! Ups, that was a spoiler for very faaaar away chapter! O.O

Babymar-mar: thank you! what your name means?

Reiven: thanks, I love your fic too! And no, they're not related that way, though I was wandering in that direction while writing the first version of the chapter. Then I had that better idea... ehm, I would LOVE to have you beta read my new story. And I have to ask you something much more important right after...

Phyrefly: yeah, finally! Thank you! . You're really nice!

Immortal Saddness: since you reviewed with your previous name, I answer to you with it. Thank you, hope you update soon as well!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

RATING: still R...

DISCLAIMER: Why have I to bother about stupid disclaimers?! I WOULD NEVER OWN! echo OWn Own own wn n...

"talking"

'thinking'

" talking into other languages "

beatbeast language 

""""""dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories""""""

BREATH OF LIGHT

CHAPTER 05= Need to be free

Suddenly feeling trapped

Feeling darkness choking me

I need to escape,

I need to break the cage I'm in.

I open my wings,

Steadying my heart

Flap the feathers of my possession

And fly away,

The night covering me

In my search of freedom.

He was there, between himself and the exit.

Tyson's father, blocking the way. To give him credit, he looked positive shocked to say the least, maybe even more than the doctor back in the room. That was obvious, since he wasn't expecting Kai to be up anytime soon.

Kai growled at Bruce, looking at him with narrowed eyes; so he had fainted again, and Tyson's father had taken him to the Hospital. And if he was here, then the others were too.

Kai growled again, under his breath: he didn't want to see them.

Besides, they would want to know how he was up, and Kai himself didn't know that.

He had no explanation at all. He just felt good, but how on Earth that could have happened was a mystery to him.

Mmmmh... bad situation. He needed to sort it out.

"Kai!" finally Bruce found his voice again, and looked at the younger boy with anxiety and surprise. "Why are you up?! With your wounds and scars you can't possibly walk!"

Kai's eyes widened. The scars. Bruce had seen the scars. So the other adults had seen them too... what about the Bladebreakers?!

That wasn't good. Even if he himself didn't know where and when he got those scars, he knew it was Boris' fault. His confused mind was sure about it. Boris hurt him badly when he was young, even if he remembered nothing about it. But all his life he tried to hide that from other people, under a cool façade. And now, it all slipped away.

They found out the scars... and would start to ask questions, and then, like all the others before, they would back away from him.

His throat closed from panic. He didn't want to be hated by them nor to be judged by them.

He didn't want to be hurt again. Not anymore.

As if in reflex he backed away, a soft growl escaping his barely open lips, his eyes fixed on the man before him but his entire body ready to fight; Bruce noticed this with a frown and decided to calm the distressed teen before him. He still couldn't understand what had happened in there, and he didn't know anything about all the scars, but he wanted to help.

He raised his hands slowly; looking sheepishly at the Phoenix, smiling softly as to say it was all okay.

"Kai, please, calm down, I don't want to hurt you" he said in a clear voice. "All I want to know is how you're up" their eyes locked together and Bruce could've sworn he saw a flicker of gold deep in those crimson orbs. But it came and went so fast he assumed it was a reflection of the lights. "And I want to know who hurt you".

Kai cocked an eyebrow, but his body relaxed a bit. "I never felt this good" he decided to say, ignoring openly the other question.

And he was telling the truth. He had never felt this good in all his life. Maybe it was because of the sleep, maybe not, but he felt so damn good. His heart was pumping in his chest, his mind was clear, no flashbacks, no dreams, no voices, and he felt the sudden urge to... run. To consume the energy he felt running through his body.

He was shocked by the many scents he could smell, sick people and healthy ones, he could hear women and men talking and walking around the entire building, and he could see every little detail in his surroundings. He was overwhelmed by all the sensations he received just by standing, and he was also delighted by it. He couldn't be taken by surprise because he heard everything that moved around him.

A slight noise from behind his back told him the two guards were recovering from his fight; he could hear them curse under their breath. The doctor from before was still paralysed by fear in the other room.

Kai allowed himself a smirk.

He tensed the muscles of his shoulders, and felt the strength back in them. The little fight with the two guards warmed up all his body, and he needed another one.

He felt like himself... again. As if the feeling had gone missing all his life and was now finally back.

He felt alive.

And he was caught in the present feeling of power, but that didn't stop him from being suspicious: he was ready to run ten miles, but how many times before he collapsed? He'd done that twice already because he felt weak and unsteady. How could that be possible?

A ticklish sensation spread from his back to his hands and feet, making them tingle a little, but it was a comforting feeling.

And it was familiar.

As if it was bound to be. As if he already lived it before. As if... he needed it in order to survive.

And he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to run away, to use that energy he felt rushing in his veins.

Besides, Bruce was talking again and that bothered Kai a lot.

Bruce sighed in exasperation. It was harder than he first thought it would be. "Kai, I saw your scars with my own eyes, and you collapsed with a huge fever!" his voice was calm but tinged with impatience. "Don't lie to me!"

Kai huffed. Just remaining there without moving was hard for him. He needed to do something. It would be a waste of energy, remaining here.

His eyes noticed a crutch lying on the wall, and he cocked his head, picking it up. Then, under Bruce's shocked eyes, he inflected it with his hands, with no effort at all. It was so easy.

Bruce couldn't stop himself and he stepped back, completely shocked, utter disbelief clear in his face. That was impossible. He was near death just five minutes before, and now he was apparently perfectly healthy. That was far from human.

"What's happening here?"

Mr. Dickinson appeared from around a corner, and looked quizzically from Kai to Bruce, confused. "Kai, why are you up?" then, in an afterthought "And how can you be up?"

Sincerely worried, Mr. Dickinson looked down at the boy who snickered, annoyed.

Now it was starting to be too much. Why were they looking at him like he was some freak of nature? For God's sake, why couldn't they leave him be?!

Kai felt a shudder run through his back and his eyes hurt again, this time more like a soft twinge. He shut them for a second, and when he reopened them Mr. Dickinson stared at two crimson mixed with gold eyes.

Mr. Dickinson blinked twice, but the mixed colours still remained: what the hell was happening?!

On Kai's side, the slate haired teen was starting to feel more than uncomfortable under the pressure. His breath quickened when a soft breeze from the outside reached his nose, together with the smell of pure air.

The urge to run away, the desire to just go outside, was too strong now. His mind was almost entirely concentrated on it.

He needed to go out.

"See you at the hotel" Kai mumbled, not focused enough to elaborate more. He felt like he was going to explode right there. The four walls moved in on him, suffocating him.

He needed to be in the open, to feel the air on him, to feel no boundaries restraining him.

His mind screamed 'Out! Out!' and he couldn't deny the urge.

His eyes concentrated on the front door on the opposite corridor, and he started to walk half dazed, passing his worried teammates who stared at him in disbelief.

One moment they were praying for him to get well soon, the next one they were looking at their team captain walking like nothing happened, completely snubbing them.

"Kai! Gosh, you're okay! We're so..." Tyson ran over his Team captain putting one hand on his shoulder, looking right into his eyes, but with much more strength the bluenette could have thought possible Kai shoved him away, sending him to the floor with a thud and a groan of pain.

It was like he didn't see him at all. He was too concentrated on the door to

hear them, or even to notice them.

Before falling, Tyson caught a look at his captain's eyes, and with a shudder he noticed their colour: they were almost all golden... and for a second he could swear he saw them glow. But it couldn't be. Eyes don't glow, only in movies and cartoons.

The remaining BladeBreakers felt like he was going away forever, like he was leaving them, and they tried to stop him, but he seemed not to hear them. Ray tried to reach him, but Kai was too fast.

"Kai!" they called again.

But the Phoenix did not care a bit about his fallen mate, all his senses on the door, on the fresh air he felt with his entire being. His blood seemed frozen, his breath stopped in need of the pure air. His eyes seemed unfocused and his breathing quickened in anticipation, and without even hearing the others' pleas to come back he left the hospital, and started to run away.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tala's eyes shot open in a flash; for a moment he couldn't understand what had awakened him, but then he felt it.

The energy.

A rush of energy ran through his whole body like a thunder, making him shake away the sleep in a mere second. His heart was pumping fast in his chest, his thoughts were clearer, he felt invincible.

The Wolf closed his eyes again, slightly confused by the feelings running inside his body, but he found he couldn't stand to remain still anymore: his entire frame was shaking from suppressed energy, the chains around his wrists tingling as his arms trembled hard. With the power he felt inside, the vital force that now lived inside him, he felt alive for the first time. It was like a high, but he had no drugs in his system, and his mind was completely clear.

Opening his eyes again he noticed there was a little mouse walking near the opposite wall and he remained one second in contemplation, fascinated, his eyes shining while he looked at it.

A flash of thought appeared in his mind, but as he focused on it, the thought disappeared without trace, leaving him with the sensation that he had forgotten something important.

He breathed deeply, his chest didn't hurt anymore, but then he froze, sniffing the air with a concentrated face. The air was filled with smells, some stronger, some weaker, and the noises, even the smallest, attracted his attention.

He knew there were two guards outside his cage, and by their noises they were both sleeping, while in the air lingered the scent of vodka, together with their soft snoozing.

And he felt good.

It was impossible, his rational mind was denying that he was feeling good, but his heart repeated it over and over. How could it be? When he fainted he wasn't able to stand on his own without the handcuffs supporting his wrists, but now...

Now he felt adrenalin running in his veins, he was ready to fight, to run, and even to kill; he felt powerful, he felt invincible, dangerous, and he felt caged as well.

The four walls were confining and the chains were too tight, his breath was ragged as he stood on his legs, which against his mind supported him without aching. He had to leave.

Out of the cage, out of the Abbey, out in the open breathing the cold air, free to run everywhere he wanted. He felt it inside himself, and he didn't care about anything else.

He vaguely heard Wolborg's voice in the deepest part of his mind, he was trying to tell him something, but he didn't listen.

All he cared now was the strength in his body, and the need to use it.

He bared his teeth, which shone dangerously in the dark cage, making him look kind of scary, also because they seemed longer than usual, and he growled deeply in his throat. He knew, he knew he could free himself now.

He pulled his hands once. The chains pealed darkly and the wall trembled slightly where they were connected with it.

Another pull and the metal cuffs half came out from the wall, small pieces of the stones falling on the ground. And Tala was barely testing his strength. He was feeling better now that he was using some of his strength.

He heard the voices of the guards outside the jail cell yelling, calling Boris, but he ignored them. Such unpleasant noise. Stupid men that thought they could stop him.

Last pull and the chains fell out entirely from the wall, he was free. With a sneer he destroyed the cuffs that were still on his wrists, massaging them to ease the slight pain.

A tingling sensation ran through his body, a strange desire to growl and punish his warders.

Now he was angry, no, furious; fury for being kept in that small cage, fury for the small amount of oxygen in it, fury towards the people outside for keeping him inside.

Without even knowing it, he howled with all his voice, the freaky sound echoing in the cage and down the corridor, a cruel sound that sent tremors down the men's backs. The guards decided it was getting too scary in there, and ran away as fast as they could.

Better for them, the Wolf wasn't in the mood for toying around.

He sniffed the air, and after a second all his senses were on the small amount of fresh air coming from outside the Abbey.

'Out of here' his mind ordered him, and he was glad to oblige.

He left the cage but an unexpected obstacle blocked him on his tracks, between Tala and the freedom he wanted so badly.

It was Boris.

And worst of all, he wasn't the least afraid: he was smirking with satisfaction.

"What's with the smirk?" demanded Tala in a low tone. His voice sounding like a deep growl, his heart still beating fast.

"You're reacting as I was expecting you to, my little Wolf..." the voice the director used was proud and satisfied, but Tala stopped on the phrase 'little Wolf'... where had he heard it before?

Was it still Boris? When the heck did he forget it?!

Every thought stopped when he saw the director pointing a strange gun towards him, with a needle instead of a barrel, filled with a strange violet liquid. It seemed dangerous, some part of his mind yelled in alarm at seeing it, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen it before, what it was and why...

FWP!

The last thing Tala saw before falling into complete darkness was the predatory smile of the director, together with his insane laugh.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

MasterFranny: sigh, I know, still nothing happens. But at least something is up. What about eyes and urges? Ehm, I know, calm down, I know. Don't worry. Just read andreview. Ehi, this chapter was a little longer than my previous ones! happiness!still, I've problems even with HTML scripts. Bear with me, it's unnerving.


	6. A Better Place

MasterFranny: it's one in the morning, I don't think I'll do a very good work with this one, but I can always rewrite it... I wish you will continue reading this, because reviews make me really happy. For a fic-writer, reviews are like water for a thirsty man in the desert... but still I have a beta. A Beta I have to thanks a lot.  
  
Hm, I have a question. I was thinking on writing a InuYasha/BeyBlade crossover, but different from the others. I was thinking on making a crossover YAOI with the pairing InuYasha/Kai and Sesshomaru/I-know-who-you-not. I wanna know if it can be interesting or it's better to just drop the idea. Please, I want you to answer... thanks.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Frosst: gosh, Frosst reading my fic! okay, I'm happy! I read your fic too, but since you discontinued it, I felt really sad. I mean gone in a flash... butI love you reviewed, hope you will review from now on!  
  
Shady Gurl: I know what you mean. Since my dad's working on the MAC I had to wait till one AM to go to internet, and I'm out cold... but at least I go to bed realy happy.  
  
Reiven: mmmh... I didn't said before what color are Tala's eyes? That's fine, he was alone and Kai was not. I haven't the chance to make someone look at him while... okay, don't spoiler. I will put that up soon, now bear with this one okay?  
  
LA-Tiger: hear it or not, it's never too much to hear someone liked your fic ya know. For me it's really helpful to know I'm writing something that someone likes, since every chapter didn't fulfill me enough.  
  
Inulover28: not in rooms, I think they're guards for the whole hospital, I was surprised too when I found out. May have no guards in all hospitals, but here they have... shruggs thanks, keep reading!  
  
Phyrefly: well, that line... was too accurate for my liking. Okay, keep reading seventh will be sent soon.  
  
Babymar-mar: oh, okay. Think my parents calls me Chicca... thoug my name is Francesca... sigh. I think you answered yourself pretty well ya know. Don't spoiler, wait for explanation in future chapters! Besides, you reviewed twice the same thing! .  
  
Wah-Keetcha: well, you will be surprised by this one though I repeated a lot that they're not side chara this time.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
RATING: still R...  
  
DISCLAIMER: me no own, you no sue  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
" talking into other languages "  
beatbeast language  
""""""dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories""""""  
  
BREATH OF LIGHT  
  
CHAPTER 06= A Better Place  
  
Whispers of discontent are running in my head,  
Words of defeat lingering through my mind:  
Is this really the peace I was longing for?  
Is this really what my heart was searching?  
Hollow voices in the background,  
Only shadows of my soul,  
Deep tainted from the inside  
And I just can't open my eyes,  
Afraid I could never see the light again.  
  
As the day passed by, the sun hidden by clouds coming back out as a cold wind blew down the streets the city remained unfazed, like all the stuff of the Tournament had never happened. The people resumed their normal life in a blink of an eye and the entire city continued its goings on without problems. The streets were full of busy men and women going to and returning from work, of kids playing and battling with their BeyBlades, a nice picture of normality.  
  
A flash of dark colours was zooming down the street, causing many passers-by to curse in his direction at his lack of attention. Then the boy bumped hard into a distinct looking man, who fell ungracefully to the ground with a loud humpf'.  
  
Look where you are going, boy!   
  
But the man was talking to no one: the boy who had bumped into him was already gone. He shrugged and stood up again, collecting his fallen things, mumbling about disrespectful youths.  
  
Kai closed his eyes, completely unaware of having bumped into someone. His body was asking him to run even faster, to push until his limits and then even further. His blood pumping through his veins, he felt really alive.  
  
Above him the sun was shining, the wind was blowing softly against his frame while he ran, and his mind shut down, leaving him with only his need to feel.  
  
He was eager to feel everything around him, to feel the warmth of the sunshine, the cold of the wind, to hear people chatting and birds singing, to hear the noises of the life that were here, like a blind and deaf man who suddenly found both hearing and sight returned.  
  
It was like all around him was new to his eyes, he was looking at the snow, at the trees, at the houses and at the people like they were wonders of the World, like something he'd never seen.  
  
He always had been an observer of the human race, liking to notice all details of anyone in sight, but now, it was like a new door had been opened and he had the sensation that he had never really seen anything.  
  
The tingle was spreading again from his back, reaching his fingers, his neck, his legs, as if it was asking him to do something but he didn't know what.  
  
Finally he stopped. He wasn't out of breath even if he had ran at least two miles at top speed, but the tingling sensation was stronger than ever and Kai didn't know what he was supposed to do now. It was so strong that it hurt, and with it the sensation that something was still missing, he was supposed to do something more to calm down all his euphoria.  
  
Deep inside he knew he did something stupid, leaving the hospital like this. But back then, all that counted was running away. Nothing else had been important but the urge to feel he was alive.  
  
Kai blinked twice and lifted one hand to his forehead: he was still burning from some kind of fever but it was slowly disappearing due to his run. He felt each inch of disease vanish from his body, and with it his insane trail of thoughts.  
  
It took him only one second to realize what he had done. He had been sunk down in his euphoria and he had left the hospital; okay, Bruce and Mr. Dickinson were annoying, but they were also worried for him. Once his usual coolness was back to him, he realized his behaviour was not only strange, but absolutely wrong: both the adults and the BladeBreakers had seen him almost dead and a second later completely healthy.  
  
What the Heck happened? He lost all his sanity, almost like he was not a human but a caged animal. The massive desire to just find an open place, instead of the walls that were causing him claustrophobia just blocked out his rational mind.  
  
Blinking again, one more time, as his eyes hurt, he decided he had to return to the hotel. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't even notice that his eyes had dimmed out a little, together with all his senses.  
  
The slate haired blader walked slowly back towards the hotel, ready to face everything Mr. Dickinson would want to throw at him.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Footsteps echoed loudly on the stone floor as three shapes walked slowly in the dark corridors towards the director's office; each shape had shaking hands and a slight tremor, almost invisible if no one was looking but quite obvious if one was searching for it.  
  
Each shape had shining eyes in the dark, a whirling fight of colours deep down, but the three of them didn't care as they reached his office and opened the door, stepping in and looking right up at their owner', hatred passing through their features in a rush but quickly hid by emotionless masks.  
  
This wasn't the time.  
  
Boris was sitting on his chair with his back to the three and was talking with someone on the phone, but as he heard the door open he shut down the call and turned to them.  
  
The mask he wore gave away the impression of a human shaped demon as an insane smirk appeared on the director's face while observing them.  
  
All three of them knew what he was smirking for: the slight redness that lingered on their faces due to the disease they were all experiencing, the internal fight deep inside their eyes, their uneasiness concealed by the small room they were in.  
  
All signs that the effect was slowly but surely taking off.  
  
Finally Boris spoke, breaking the awkward silence with his sickening voice. As you may know, the thing is losing its effect. But they're taking it worse than any of you he looked at them, somewhat pleased by their sickness.  
  
The three tensed, each one wanting deeply to jump on the director and cut his throat, but they remained still, suppressing the urge.  
  
The smallest of the three boys stepped forwards, looking at Boris with clear red eyes mixed with bronze, his big nose standing in the way. That's because we couldn't give it to neither of them since one wasn't with us anymore and the other rejected it then he added, as if in an afterthought, Sir .  
  
Spencer stepped near his friend and fellow Ian, his face showing nothing of his internal disease except for the slight flush on his cheeks.  
  
And we know both of them forgot it he said in a low voice, then adding with a sneer Sir .  
  
Boris was completely aware of the disrespect the three teens were showing to him, but this was not the time to punish them: he needed them to recollect his experiment number one before the thing got worse.  
  
As you may also know he continued, voice strained to not let them know they pissed him off we don't want his childish team mates finding out what he is, right? That would be pretty hurtful for your friend. So your next mission is to go and take him back: this night .  
  
This time it was Bryan's turn to step forwards and nod; on his face appeared a flash of worry when he spoke What about Tala, sir? the sneer was however present.  
  
Boris sneered. Don't worry about him, he will be... mmh... fine. I will send him to his room when Kai's back with us .  
  
Bryan growled almost soundlessly and the three bowed slightly, walking away and closing the door.  
  
On Boris' face appeared an angered expression, his eyes shining with hate.  
  
You will pay for your disrespect, stupid fools, once I get Experiment One back .  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
As the door opened, revealing the slate haired teen, Mr. Dickinson and Bruce stood up from their seats, worry still clear in their eyes.  
  
After Kai disappeared out of the hospital, scaring the hell out of them, they had decided to return to the hotel since Kai had said he would see them here. Two hours passed, and the young teen still wasn't back. Now, finally, Kai returned and the worried men lunged to him.  
  
Bruce ran towards the teen, grabbing his shoulders tightly to prevent him from going away again. We were worried! Why did you run away?  
  
Kai growled slightly but nonetheless he didn't remove Bruce's hands. For how much he hated the touch, he knew Bruce wanted to know he was fine.  
  
Mr. Dickinson approached, he too grabbing Kai by his shoulder, turning him to look at the chairman whose eyes were full of sadness and worry.  
  
Kai blinked and releasing himself from the touch of the two he sat down on the nearest chair, waiting for what had to come.  
  
Bruce and Mr. Dickinson calmed down, breathing deeply and placing themselves before Kai; Bruce nodded towards Stanley Dickinson, motioning him to talk first since he knew Kai better.  
  
Young Kai, I don't know what made you run that way back in the hospital, but I'm pretty sure you were not in the conditions to do such a thing. We took you there, we saw you fighting a huge fever, how can you explain that you are completely healthy now?  
  
Kai sighed. He didn't know himself. Besides, since he never had any sickness in the past -not as far as he remembered, that is- he could only think it was something concerning the Abbey. But it was out of question telling this to the chairman of the BBA.  
  
So he opted for a shrug.  
  
I don't know he finally spoke, deciding to switch on his leave-me-alone mode'. I think I'm a fast healer, who cares?  
  
Bruce grimaced, then in a swift move he grabbed Kai by his arm and he took away his armguard, revealing his arm.  
  
How do you explain these? he asked triumphantly.  
  
Kai blinked and looked down at his arm. It was rid of all the scars and injuries; the only thing that lingered still on the flesh was a dark shade of red where the bruises were.  
  
Explain... what? he asked, slight amusement flashing in his voice.  
  
He didn't know where the injuries went, and this was starting to scare him a lot -since when did bruises and lifelong scars disappear in few hours?- but he remained emotionless on the outside, even if on the inside he wanted to scream.  
  
This was a point for him, and he was determined to use it to his advantage.  
  
Besides, a part of him, deep down, was expecting this to happen somehow.  
  
Bruce's eyes, as well as Mr. Dickinson's, widened in shock. What the fuck?  
  
  
  
Kai stood up.  
  
I'm sorry if I made you worry he said in a cold voice But I think you're overreacting... seeing invisible injuries.  
  
Then he walked towards the door of his room and opened it, stepping inside and leaving the two men completely astonished.  
  
If Kai was hoping to find peace inside to think, he had to be disappointed: the room was full of his team mates, all with worried looks that mimicked Mr. Dickinson's, even if the teens had not seen his bruises. When Ray heard the door open he turned and screamed in joy seeing his friend and captain enter their room.  
  
You're back! he yelled, running towards him.  
  
Max, Tyson and Kenny stood up as well and ran at him- really happy he was back.  
  
Tyson grabbed his shoulders much like Mr. Dickinson did before and looked into Kai's eyes, he wanted to see if his sight had betrayed him before, and was relieved to see they were crimson with no trace of other colours in them.  
  
Kai, for his part, was rather annoyed since it was the second physical contact he received in few seconds, and since it was no adult who was doing it he was happy to shove Tyson off with a low growl.  
  
Back off he growled.  
  
Tyson complied, and led Kai to a seat. The Phoenix followed him, already knowing what they wanted to do now.  
  
Please Kai, we don't want to bug you but you're our friend Ray seated himself near Kai as the others did too. And you're upset, we can see it. We want to help you so why, just for once, don't you open up to us?  
  
Kai felt again like a caged animal but this time it was a very different feeling, and he had to admit to himself he owed them some sort of explanation.  
  
He wasn't in the mood to stay there and tell them all his pitying life with his grandfather, or the little things he remembered from his past at the Abbey, but they claimed to be his friends more than once and maybe, just maybe, he could open up to them.  
  
Just a little.  
  
You have to was the quiet opinion of Dranzer.  
  
The huge Phoenix Beast entered Kai's mind easily now, knowing he was finally back to himself. It was a mere second in which Kai and Dranzer remained still, one before the other in the deep of the young boy's mind, their eyes meeting: the crimson ones of the human and the golden ones of the Phoenix Spirit.  
  
Dranzer knew Kai was about to face many dangers, and she knew it wouldn't be easy for him to remember his past and the thing but she also knew that he needed friends.  
  
And the BladeBreakers could be what he needed to feel normal, something he never ever felt before.  
  
Kai blinked, the short connection lasted only mere milliseconds, and looked at the four boys before him. His heart was asking him to surrender to them while some other part of his mind was ordering him not to let them come into his business.  
  
But then he remembered that his coldness was part of Boris' training, and if the sadistic man wanted him to stay alone all his life, the best thing Kai could do was show him he had friends.  
  
Ray saw in Kai's eyes that there was a furious battle going on between the cold part and the one who was seeking friendship and he felt his heart jump when Kai's eyes became warmer, his face relaxing into a somewhat calm expression.  
  
The adults couldn't break his shield, but the Bladebreakers were finally managing to.  
  
He sighed in defeat as he mumbled against fucking Beasts and teammates.  
  
What do you want to know? he growled.  
  
Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny beamed happily as they looked at the now pissed off, but ready to answer, Kai.  
  
First, how did you manage to get rid of the fever in such a short time? asked Ray.  
  
Kai glanced down, knowing they would start with something like this.  
  
Really, I don't know he raised his hands in defence seeing the disappointed faces of his teammates. No, really, I do not know; I always knew I had a fast metabolism, but I never got sick so I never experienced such thing before.  
  
It was really strange, to answer like this when all his life he avoided similar questions, but he felt somewhat better after he stopped. He realized how much he needed to talk now, even if it wasn't as easy as he thought since he wasn't used to do it.  
  
Max exchanged a look with Tyson. Then can you tell us why you kept sending us away? And why now you're answering us?  
  
This was a better question, and it wasn't hard to answer it. Kai grimaced slightly and looked away.  
  
Boris taught me never to trust, he said quietly. That's why I'm talking now.  
  
A confused expression appeared on the teens' faces. Then Kenny nodded, understanding.  
  
Since you hate him and he told you not to open up you're doing it just to go against him, am I right?  
  
Kai cocked an eyebrow; the brainiac was a faster thinker than he first thought.  
  
His reaction told Kenny he was right.  
  
This is a very Kai-like thing! Max laughed out. Just to unnerve him.  
  
There was more than that underneath the surface, but Kai decided not to tell. He still wasn't ready to open up completely when he himself didn't remember all his past in first place.  
  
I think I'm done, he said, standing up. I'm going to my room now.  
  
Though the BladeBreakers were disappointed, they knew it had to be a hard thing for him to tell them just few things instead of his usual nh, stay away of my business', so they dropped it. There was plenty of time to make him open up fully.  
  
But as Kai walked away towards the door that linked Tyson, Kenny and Max's room with Ray and Kai's own, Tyson couldn't stop himself as he stood up, the question that lingered in his mind so much flooded out of his mouth in a hurry.  
  
Why did your eyes changed colour before?  
  
Kai stopped dead in his tracks, his body completely frozen in the act of turning the handle. What had that meant? His eyes changed colour?  
  
In a flash the dream he had when he first fainted in the hallway returned to his mind, together with the sensation that something was missing.  
  
"""""" (Start Flashback)  
  
His eyes faltered when the crimson overpowered the golden colour, shifting back to their normal conformation. He blinked a few times, shaking his head slightly when his hearing diminished too. He hated that.  
  
Okay, now he was... normal. On the outside, anyway.  
  
"""""" (End Flashback)  
  
He had thought it was just a dream. Something mixed in-between his missing memories and fantasy. And after the faintings he put the dream away in another part of his mind, to deal with it later, and soon he forgot it. But now Tyson's words made the dream return, completely vivid as if it had happened ten minutes before.  
  
His eyes changing colour. From Gold to red... but that couldn't be possible. Eyes don't change colour by the snap of fingers. It was virtually impossible. Maybe Tyson was just seeing things, maybe the dream was just that... a dream.  
  
But he needed to know.  
  
What colour were they? he urged, looking at Tyson with narrowed eyes.  
  
Tyson eeped at the sudden change in mood of his captain. The other BladeBreakers, who looked positively confused by Tyson's strange question and had been sneering at him, turned to Kai, shocked.  
  
Tyson swallowed under the fierce gaze and answered Gold, almost totally gold.  
  
Kai was taken aback by these words. So it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory. Tyson had proved it by saying the exact colour of his dream.  
  
He felt his head lighten and he rested his hand on the wall as support. What was happening? Scars disappearing, eyes changing colour, strange urges...  
  
Something happened in the Abbey, and he was determined to find out what.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
MasterFranny: so this was the sixth chapter. What the three D-Boys know? What are they hiding? Where the fuck are Kai's scars? Review and stay with me and you will know!


	7. Coming Back Home

WARNING serious babbling in the whole thing, before and after the chapter. LOOOONG ending note. You don't have to read it though, I care if you review however!

MasterFranny: well, you know what? I thought this chapter was already done instead I never wrote a line of this, and I noticed it at 11 PM, and I freaked out since I had to send it to my nice BETA (cheers to Phyrefly) the morning after. And I was only in the middle of the ending note! . so that week I couldn't update. And then my dad went to Barcellona WITHOUT ME, 'cause I got Pneumonia and I had to remain in bed for all the week. It ended the day after I had to go back to school. My last year at the high school. I had a horrible week. My dad sent me a horrible post card of two strange built rooftops, with the writing "Hola, Pikachu's gone, Bruno" without any thing like "kisses, dad"; Then he did not wrote in the address my mother's name so she freaked out saying she was angry with him (but I thought she would be even freakier if he wrote "greetings, Bruno and Nives", who's his actual girlfriend). Then my pneumonia kept me in bed without TV programs, books (my eyes hurt) and internet. I corrupted my uncle and he made me use his laptop but it was a PC and not a MAC so I couldn't find anything to convert the chapters. Then my mail was full again, my eyes were watering like two cascades, I reviewed something stupid to a great authoress, miscatching a brother for one another in her fic, and couldn't fix the error since my uncle negate me all use of his laptop for one week since he's out working. When yesterday I could go to internet, my uncle disabled something so the windows in liks couldn't open and I didn't review anything. I bet I will be killed in the next two days.

The only thing I can say lifted my mood, besides having hot Kai on my recorded tape I saw when out of school, is that the greatest authoress ever reviewed this fic. That was one of my dreams you see. That she would see my fic and review it. And when I thought she would never do that, she did. I got an heart attack when the review alert with her name on it beeped on my mail.

WATCH OUT! I FINALLY UPDATED "I AM NOTHING"!!!! CHEERS FOR ME!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

PhyreFly: great one, thank you for all you're doing for me!

Elves Of The Moon: don't worry. To say the truth, _I_ was worried. I thought you didn't like my fic anymore... You can't understand how happy I was when reading your review!

Boys-on-boysenberry: great. OO I can't believe it, my dream came true. The best Tala/Kai writer reviewed my little ficcie. I'm devoted to Tala/Kai things, all my 4 fics are about that couple (except one that will be Ozuma/Kai). I feel honoured you reviewed me. That is a great day for a writer like myself, when one of your greatness says my fic is cute. Sniff, I'm really happy... ;;

Renanimeangel: thank you, sugar girl! I read Baka Vacation, I found it good. Try please "Last Standing" one-shot in my favs. It's really sad and in a strange POV but it meant a lot to me... well, that was exageration, but still.

Kammyh: well, I really want to know why you reviewed in english... glad you found out Really wonderful site ne? Thank you. What ugly pairing, mind to tell me? èé huge mass of people angry throws knives at Kammyh however, glad you joined us. In english you can not only have more feedback (reviewes) but also more choice. In italian sites fics are... ugly... no offence to anyone but still. I'm happy I'm working in this site. Put some BIO on your BIO page. No Dragon Ball, for god's sake! Supernatural, not insane! OO

Werewolf of Fire: if I told you, then I would spoil the story :P and ruin all my attepts to confuse you... hope you all like Kiya-kun.

Babymar-mar: well, Chicca... you pronunce the 'ch' like 'k', the 'i' like in 'ignorance', the 'cc' like 'kk' and the 'a' like in 'ancient'. Wow, difficult. the english pronunce is so different from ours sometimes...

Vampyre Neko: grrrrr. don't try to think at the possible explainings! I want you all to be confused! . 

Elves of the Moon: I love your reviews. The longer the better. however, no one is gonna die. -ouch spoiler! . - But it will still end bad. Don't forget the sequel. when I'm near end I will ask readers to send me ideas on how to continue, better in mails and reviewes. Hope you like my OC...

Reiven: no monster. Kai considers himself a monster, but that doesn't mean he is... not entirely... uhm... another spoiler... uff...

RedLefty: you're Max, aren't you? I know! So stop pretending to be a reader! okay, no kidding, thanks. You surely lift up my mood...

Wah-Keetcha: OO MasterFranny starts to back away slowly okay... just don't attack me... MF runs away really scared. MF pops up from behind a corner just kidding, thank you and update you too!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

RATING: still R... just wait...

DISCLAIMER: sigh. Just look back to prev chaps.

"talking"

'thinking'

" talking into other languages "

beatbeast language 

""""""dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories""""""

BREATH OF LIGHT

CHAPTER 07 Coming Back "Home"

What happened to the real me?

What happened to my soul?

I'm still waiting there, why don't you come?

My memories flooding my consciousness,

I need to calm down,

Your touch is the only thing that counts

Just come and let me rest...

It was past midnight and the streets were empty. A few lamps were here and there, sending their light on the sidewalk, but the light wasn't that strong and the shadows were claiming it all back.

In the night, the city changed its appearance completely: it was as if a common agreement ran through all the people, preventing them from walking down the streets at night.

It was all silent, a silence that lingered lurking in the shadows, a silence that was heavier than words.

Then...

Up on a building's roof- a shadow, darker than the others. It was small and impossible to notice if you didn't look for it, and it was moving in a snake-like way from roof to roof without a sound.

It was followed by two other shadows, each one darker than the darkness and both larger than the first one. No sound or noise reached the ground, as if they were mere ghosts.

The three shapes were heading towards the centre of the city, their steps sure and determined, knowing where to go and what to do. They were finally satisfied with moving on their own, enjoying simply being out and happy to finally be free from the deepest part of themselves, knowing in such late hour no one could ever see them.

They stopped for one second, almost in midair, and then they shifted towards the building that was a hotel. They had a mission, and were determined to do it well. The shorter shape opened his mouth slightly, like he was savouring the air, and pointed towards one window on their left.

Here .

The window was closed but no curtains hid the inside, and the three shapes could see the two forms lying asleep on the mattresses.

Dark bronze eyes meet equally dark auburn ones in a silent agreement, and with a swift movement they opened the window silently.

Luckily for them, their prey was the one nearer to the window, since the other one was afraid of heights. Blue hair, darker on the back- lighter on the front, eyes closed as he was deep in sleep, slight movements of his face showing that he was dreaming, eyes that were crimson but that could turn gold.

With rapid, swift actions the shadows entered the room, their eyes accustoming to the dark with ease as they turned back to their normal colour. The shorter shape huffed.

" Watch out " were Bryan's words, whispered so the other two could hardly hear him. " Light sleeper ".

Ian grimaced as he approached Kai's bed, pulling out a needle from his jacket. Opposite to his show, he wasn't that cold hearted. He hated what they were doing. Spencer shrugged at his friend's antics and went near him for help.

Bryan, like a hawk, watched the other shape who was still sleeping: for how much Ray was a Neko-jinn, if the D-Boys wanted to be soundless, they were soundless.

But in the exact moment the needle touched Kai's skin, and the serum entered his veins, the teen's eyes shot open in a flash and tried to focus on the dark shapes around him.

The serum was taking effect quickly, and Kai's already confused mind started to slide in and out of focus.

He felt an irrational fear as he tried to shove the shapes off him; fear of something he himself didn't know, and as his sight became more and more blurred he tried to call for help but his voice couldn't come out of his throat, due to the irrational fear. It was as if the entire thing had happened once and he couldn't remember. His heartbeat went wild and his breath stopped in his lungs as he started to hyperventilate.

Spencer saw the fear flicker into the red orbs, knowing exactly what Kai was going through, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt his friend and he felt really guilty because he wasn't remembering anything and he was afraid -being half asleep when attacked- because that had happened already...

Then something came back into Spencer's mind. Last time Kai was afraid like this _he_ helped him, soothed him. _He_ went first, challenging Boris' orders for the sake of helping his friend.

Nothing was worse than nightmares coming true. Spencer knew this.

So he leaned slightly over Kai's shuddering form, now knowing what to do.

" Calm down, Suzaku... " he whispered. " Nothing's wrong, we're here to take you home, brother... "

Kai froze, as he stopped his fighting against the serum; the words were all too familiar to him, but he didn't know who had said them. The words had the power to calm him down, as he felt a wave of reassurance run into him.

" Ki... ya? " he whispered, not knowing who Kiya was, and why that name came into his mind, before he fell into the darkness.

Spencer sighed, deeply hurt by the mention of that name, but it was partially his fault. He was sure Kai still couldn't remember, but the words had helped him greatly, calming him down.

That, however, couldn't stop a wave of guilt from dawning on him.

Just the name recalled a wave of pain inside each D-Boy's heart, and for a moment they remained still, mourning the person that owned the name Kiya. How much he'd tried to help them, how much he'd lost for doing so.

" Come on " Bryan urged.

It wasn't the time to hang on to tragic past events, they had to get back as soon as they could, they didn't want to be caught.

Spencer nodded curtly, picking up Kai's sleeping body bridal style before heading towards the window, readying himself to jump out.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Something was wrong.

In his sleep, Ray frowned. Noises? No, something different. Not noises, but mere presences. He had the feeling that there were presences around him, and it wasn't a dream.

Someone was in his room.

Trying to shove away the sleep the Neko-Jinn opened his eyes, blinking as his sight registered three shapes around Kai's bed. The sleep disappeared from his mind and he straightened on the mattress, eyes widening as he recognized the shapes as the three Demolition Boys- Spencer, Ian and Bryan.

The blond one, Spencer, was holding Kai's body in his arms with care, and the others were just moving towards the window, the shortest one putting a needle away in his jacket.

They were kidnapping Kai.

As the truth clicked in Ray's mind he opened his mouth to yell but Bryan was already near him, pulling him back onto the mattress with one hand over the Chinese boy's mouth and the other blocking his arms above his head.

"Hush, Kitten," he whispered in a confident way. "Don't even think to call for help".

Ray was now trembling slightly, as he could do nothing to help his captain, and was overwhelmed by fear. This was the one who had hurt him so much he'd sent him to the hospital. And he was here, in his room, kidnapping one of his friends.

Spencer turned his head towards them and cocked an eyebrow. Then, seeing what was happening, he nodded and jumped out of the window.

Ian sighed in defeat as he approached Bryan and Ray.

"I'm sorry, Kitten" the lilac haired blader grimaced. "But Kai must come back with us. He has no other home; he has no other family but us. He's better off with us".

Ray was caught in surprise by the sorrow and the hurt in Bryan's eyes. When they fought at the tournament he looked furious and completely insane. Ray would never have thought he could experience feelings, much less show them.

And here he was, eyes full of pain, sorrow, sadness, any unhappy feeling Ray could recognise. It scared him immensely, and at the same he felt a stab in his heart.

What had he meant with the words 'he has no family but us'?

The shock was doubled when the hand was replaced by Bryan's own lips, as the falcon kissed the tiger slightly.

Ray felt a wet trickle on his cheek, and he was completely dumbfounded when he saw Bryan's eyes full of unshed tears, one of them managing to fall right on him.

So much sadness in his face, like he knew no one would ever understand, like he knew they were alone and he had no hope to be freed. It hurt, seeing that expression in Bryan's face, since one vaguely similar was on Kai's own face when he was thinking about his forgotten memories.

Bryan pulled away, leaving Ray speechless.

"Why did you do that?" Ian's voice was full of sadness too, for Bryan this time. He didn't even notice he was talking in English like Bryan did with Ray. "You know it could never be possible for you..."

Bryan locked his eyes with Ian's.

"I know," he replied grimly. "I know".

Ian felt tears sting his eyes but he forced himself to look at the tiger, meeting the shocked Chinese boy's eyes.

Ian's red eyes mixed with bronze in a circling spiral, each colour fighting to gain dominance, and Ray was caught in the middle, as if the bronze and the red were circling his own mind. The two colours became larger and larger, as if they were trying to fill the space around him, and continued to shift and move in spirals.

He felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier as sleep threatened to catch him. Still looking at the magnetic and hypnotic eyes, he fell asleep, his head hanging low before falling back on the pillow.

Staring at the now sleeping form, Ian forced his eyes to change into complete Bronze as he sighed.

It was going downhill for them all. It was not meant to be this hard. If only that day Kai hadn't been forced to go again to the Lab, if Kiya hadn't changed just to help him, if B Dranzer didn't stand on their way...

Maybe then things would have been different. They would still be together, maybe they would even had found a way to free themselves from Boris and Voltaire. Not from what they were, not from the _thing_, but maybe from the tormentors.

Now Kai and Tala were blind to what really happened, to what they were, Bryan had developed an impossible feeling for the Chinese member of the BladeBreakers, and they were bound to remain slaves of the two demons known as director and owner of the Abbey, forever.

With that trail of hopeless thoughts Ian shifted towards the window, his shoulders hanging low, and sneaked out of the hotel room followed shortly by Bryan.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""" (Start Dream)

" Look out, Yuri, it's snowing! "

He frowned. Yuri? His name wasn't Yuri: he was Tala.

Where the heck was he?

Looking around he could recognise that he was in his room at the Abbey, but he was somehow in a different room: it was divided in two equal parts and had two beds.

He did not remember sharing a room with someone in his past. His past was unknown to him since when he woke up in his room and didn't remember a thing about who he was before, finding only three boys who claimed to be his teammates, and a strange sensation of loneliness deep inside his heart.

So what was that... dream? Was it something related to the time he did not remember?

But his name wasn't Yuri.

Focusing on the voice of the one who had called him, he found a kid some feet away, but he was so stuffed into clothes he wasn't in the least bit recognizable. He was wearing one coat, a lot bigger than him, gloves, two scarves, and a hat.

" We can go outside for a bit, I'm positive Boris will not find out " the other kid rambled on, a voice that Tala found strangely familiar. " Besides, for you it will be quite normal, considering your state ".

He was about to ask the other who he was but his mouth spoke by itself, like in some pre-ordered movie, and he had no control over his body: if it was a dream then he was living it but not able to interact with it.

" Sure you'll be safe out there? " his voice said, and Tala was surprised to hear slight worry in it.

Why would he feel worry about someone? That couldn't be a memory, he decided; it was just a dream. A very strange dream, but still.

" Don't worry Yuri, I'm quite comfortable out there. You'll see, I won't freeze " the boy replied happily, showing his clothes, and again Tala found his voice familiar.

He felt himself nod before he followed the other kid outside his room and down the corridor, passing through the abbey maze without thinking, and then he was out.

A strange sense of longing hit Tala deeply, feeling on his exposed skin the coldness of the snow, comfortable and nice. He wasn't cold, and the touch of the snow seemed so real it was scary.

Around him the courtyard was white; the ground, the trees, the rooftops of the houses in the distance, the mountains so far away, it was all covered in snow and it was so damn beautiful.

His head was spinning, the dream seemed unreal but at the same time it was familiar and he was confused. He heard the boy talk while running around enjoying the snowflakes, and he could vaguely hear his own voice, much younger, reply while moving around in unison with him. At the same time he was still and mentally shook his head. Why couldn't he escape? Why was the dream was still playing? Why did everything look like some forgotten memory, when he knew it wasn't?

Then he was slammed back into the dream with force as his eyes focused on the shape of his companion, lying fallen in the snow. He heard himself giggle, he had thrown a snowball against the other's head and he thought it was funny; but deep inside Tala, the older one, knew there was something wrong with the other boy.

" Come on, stand up " he heard himself say. " We can play a little ".

He was aware of the fact that he had never, ever played before, but he was too concentrated on the dream to pay attention to it. The other boy, a few feet away, wasn't moving.

" Hey? " now his younger self was worried. " Don't scare me, come on... "

But the other did not move. He remained still on the ground, snowflakes now falling on him.

Tala felt a deep sense of fear wash over him. Fear for the boy he didn't even know, who was lying there motionless. It was wrong, how could a simple snowball hit him so hard?

He ran towards the fallen boy and hugged him, both Tala and his younger version worried and astonished when he felt how cold he was, even with all the clothes he was wearing. His breath came out in ragged gasps, like he found difficult to breathe the air into his lungs.

" No, not again! " he heard his younger self yell. " It's my fault, I should have known better! "

Again.

So this had happened already?

Tala snickered to himself, he was thinking of the dream like it was something that really happened, but it wasn't.

And he suppressed the small turn of his stomach while looking down at the freezing body. It never happened. It was just a strange dream that was playing with his mind.

" YURI! "

He turned and saw a shape running towards them, partially covered in snow. It was a boy, maybe older than the version of himself in the dream, and he had green hair that hung high at each side of his head, with bangs that fell on his face. His violet eyes were full of worry and fear.

The picture hit Tala hard. He knew that boy.

He barely heard his young self yell the shape's name, but the name remained in his mind, burning like a fire. A name he recognised, a name he knew.

" Kiya! Please, he fainted! "

Despair in his younger part's voice.

Tala wanted to back away, he wanted the dream to end, he willed himself to just wake up. He knew that if he awoke Boris would be here punishing him but the mental pain he was feeling right then overwhelmed the fear for the physical torture.

And still, the dream did not falter.

He was crying now.

Well, his younger self was crying, and the despair was going in between him and his older self, causing Tala to feel it doubled.

The fear, the pain, the desperation, it was all for the young boy he held in his arms.

How could that be possible?!

How could...

" Please, Kiya, help him... "

" I will, young Tala " the older boy replied. " I swear Kai will be okay ".

Tala froze.

Kai?

"""""" (End Dream)

""""""""""""""""""""""""

MasterFranny: that was the end. And this one I'm sure will make you think. Who's Kiya? Okay, little bit I can tell you: he's an OC. Don't leave, please, I swear he will be lovely. Kiya is my own OC, and I created him for my stories on my notebook.

Here, if you care, how he is born.

Kiya was born for a Vampire fic I wrote on my notebook, the first fic I ever wrote, named "Only One Choice" (I am actually rewriting it), to be a Vampire who seduced Kai to the Dark side. Meant to be bad, because I needed one bad chara much younger than Boris (don't count the two hundred years the vampire had on his back... --U). But he was called Elijah instead.

I liked him though he was just a side chara and he got killed on the last chapters, and I decided to use him in other stories.

But Elijah wasn't a Japanese name so it became Kiya. The newly named character was perfect for my other story "Deep Inside Me" to be still a bad character who lusted over Kai (this was a Tala/Kai fic), and at the end fell in love for him, but he was killed too at the end (I nearly cried at that scene, not because I written it but because it was really sad), since it really WAS a Tala/Kai.

Now perplexed due to the sad destiny my OC has gotten into every time, but liking it though, I used Kiya in another story named "The Return of the Snake" in which he was a... mmh... now I remember from which story I pulled out "Breath of Light". But in "TRotS" Kiya was still bad and in the end, guess, he got killed. Okay, I wasn't that good on my way to get rid of bad people, so don't sue me. Sigh... ;;U

Even more perplexed by Kiya's fate, and even more guilty about it (because he was killed in every story and because he was always the unwanted one) I decided to turn him into a good chara for my fic "Angel Of Darkness", in which he gets paired up with Kai totally. Kai/OC Yaoi. I claim the first one, but it's on my notebook --U... and this one was normal! And he didn't get killed or harmed.

Now that Kiya was good and healty, I decided to use him only as a good character, since I was starting to love him.

So "Memory Board" was born. Another Kai/OC Yaoi, in which Kai looses his memory so he joins another team called Sacred Beasts.

This one was the first in a trilogy, sequel was "Phoenix Fire" which was Supernatural and at the end there was "Old Friends" still supernatural, in which I put finally a good ending.

And Kiya became my lovely chara. In "Feeling So Faithless" he was Kai's older brother, in "Ashes" he was his unknown older cousin.

About "Breath of Light", to the ones who read all this stuff and are bored to hell, Kiya will be a side chara, no principal, and he was a good person. Seems like I can't change totally...


	8. Unsure of What to Believe

MasterFranny: uhm, here we have chapter eight. I'm happy you all are still with me. Just read now, and don't forget to review! I'm happy now I can do smiles because when I used TXT it wasn't accepting them... --U I can't say how happy I am, for my three Tala/Kai fics I received so many reviews I think I will die of happiness by now! By the way, I'm at the ending of "Just say it..." and I'm going to put another fic after that. I've had in mind a nice Ozuma/Kai since no one wrote one, it's called "Leopard and Phoenix" and it's gonna have some kind of sequel. I've had in my mind another fic in which you can choose the pairings (I'll start with Tala/Kai/Rei triangle, but I'm open to other choices if it remains away from Kai/Tyson). If you want some particular fics (but they have to concern Kai mainly) you can ask me, if I like the idea I will do them happily!

Uhm... for you to know, I like better when the D-Boys are good. That's why they stand up against Boris, even if only in subtle ways. I think they are good to work with. All of them. I started to like the idea of Ian/Smart ass, Bryan/cold tempered Spencer/intelligent but silent. I like them a lot. D-Boys are better than BladeBreakers; I start to think this is where Kai really belongs. That's not a nice thought, let me tell you.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Elves of the Moon: glad to hear you, but... you didn't answer me! Are you going to post new chapter?! TALAAAAAAAAA! WHATCH OUT FOR KAIIIII!

Reiven: oh, thanks for the review... can I ask you something? I DO sent you a mail to ask you to beta check for me, explaining my two ideas, but you never answered me. I know you surely would not want to beta read my fics, but you still could send a mail saying 'no thanks', maybe I offended you some way? They were no sobbing, they were just complaining about their sucking lives. Great difference. thanks for the nice review!

Phyrefly: who hoo! Thanks! It's nice to hear from you I'm great. My self esteem is huge now! But what about this one, was it boring? OO starts to freak out. eep.

Vampyre Neko: hee hee, he doesn't get in. But he will.

Wah-Keetcha & Distant Archer: wah, freaky review that was but thank you anyway!

Lefty: I knew you were MAx! just kidding. No I never liked killing him but that was the only way my mind came up with to how-to-get-rid-of-the-bad-chara. Sigh...

Babymar-mar: I know. But it's just because italian has different pronunces from english. Try talking in russian and then, come back to me. Thanks anyway, hope you like this as well.

Boys-on-boysenberry-hime: your name seems to get longer each day more. That's scary. OO just kidding, I love having reviews from you, my... my... muse! But I loved your OC, you know? They're lovely. And what about that wonderful fic called "Win Me Back"? Are you going to update it someday?

Renanimeangel: thanks... I think. That was a pretty confusing review but I liked it! Hope you like this one too!

Kammyh: thanks. I don't want to sound uncouth or worse, but I hate italian fics. Okay, some are good (Lucrezia-chan non è che sia male) but mainly they write stupid things in a stupid way and even yaoi is horrible. Lucrezia-chan came into that site but she wrote in italian (unica fic italiana sul sito) and no one reviewed. That's because she thought italian people would read italian fics here. She has to learn english can help better with reviews and feedback.

Spyrit Phoenix: thanks, nice to hear you like Kiya. I know, no that much male OC but I couldn't stand female OC that much, this is because they're always in a pairing and I don't like straight pairings anymore... Yaoi ruined my mind! Thanks you reviewed me, I feel honoured!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

RATING: still R... just wait...

DISCLAIMER: sigh. Just look back to prev chaps.

"talking"

'thinking'

" talking into other languages "

beatbeast language 

""""""dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories""""""

BREATH OF LIGHT

CHAPTER 08 Unsure of what to Believe

From the start I knew

I was living in the wrong way:

But I just faked it was all okay,

I only wanted to become stronger;

All my need was for power,

Though I knew deep inside

Real power was not that.

Anything to keep me alive now,

When all the "power" turned against me,

And all the friends I managed to have,

Disappeared because of me.

Ray blinked tiredly, feeling really worn out, and managed to pull up into a sitting position. He was slightly confused: he didn't remember when he fell asleep the night before, plus he had a strange feeling.

Something was wrong, like he _had_ to remember something but he couldn't... he was feeling like something was missing.

Stretching on the mattress he tried to beat the sleepiness he was still feeling and glanced at the bed near his own, expecting to see the form of his team leader under the blanket, but was met by an empty mattress. It wasn't unusual for him to find his captain already up before him, but this time it was a different matter. Kai usually left his bed re-done: instead now the sheets were scattered all over the floor.

And then, all the things that had happened the night before returned to his mind like a storm: waking up seeing the D-Boys kidnapping Kai... Bryan kissing him and then crying over his face... Ian's hypnotic eyes...

His mind stopped.

Kai.

Kai had been kidnapped.

For a moment the shock overwhelmed him totally, and he felt the room spin all around him as his mind took grasp of the awful fact. The Demolition Boys had kidnapped Kai.

And he fell asleep.

How could he?! They were taking away Kai, taking him back to the awful place that was the Abbey, and he simply fell asleep again?!

So it was all his fault if Kai was now back under Boris' claws.

He wasn't even tired when he woke up, the adrenaline helped him shake away the sleep... what the hell happened?!

Then he remembered Ian's eyes. They had turned half bronze when he locked them with Ray's own, and the two colours mixed and moved in a spiral, continuous circular motion and... he remembered the feeling that the two mixed colours were eating the space around him, the sensation of floating in midair, the calm and peace he found while looking into those orbs... hypnotic orbs.

But the mere thought of hypnotism to be the cause of him falling asleep again was ridiculous. So, what had happened? He didn't remember being sedated or drugged by anyone. He remembered very well Bryan holding him down on the bed, his sad tone when speaking, the tear and... the kiss... Bryan communicated so much desperation while their eyes met.

'You stupid!' his mind cried to him. 'Kai's being kidnapped, there's no time to lose thinking about this!'

He snapped out of his trance and headed in a rush towards the door that connected his room with Tyson's and bumped hard on it, knowing Max liked to keep it closed.

"MAX! CHIEF! TYSON! OPEN UP! PLEASE!" he yelled, feeling the urge to smash the door down if no one came right then. He felt tears build up in his eyes at the thought that it was completely his fault if his captain was to be tortured. It was all his fault if Kai was going to suffer.

There was some noise, then the sleepy face of Max appeared at the door, yawning.

"Ray, there's no need to yell that way, you know," he mumbled. It's ten o' clock for God's Sake..."

"Max, Kai's been kidnapped!" Ray whined, tears in his eyes.

It was his fault, it was his fault... his mind was processing only that line, over and over, in a continuous circle. How could he fall asleep while one of his friends was being taken away? But it wasn't the time for guilt.

Max's eyes shot open in a flash, the sleep disappearing from them, and paled.

Then he ran towards Tyson's snoring form and managed to get him up, who knows how. Chief wasn't anywhere to be found. Max ran into the bathroom, but he wasn't in there either. While slamming the door shut, no one noticed a small paper falling from the table under the bed...

"We need to go to Mr. Dickinson's room," urged Tyson, looking at Ray. "He will help us! And dad too!"

They nodded and left the rooms, still in their pyjamas, and stumbed through the corridor towards Mr. Dickinson's room.

"Mr. Dickinson!" Tyson and Ray bumped their fists on the door, but there was no reply.

No one was in there.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

The screen glowed before the dark face, hidden by a strange steely mask under which burnt two evil eyes. Said eyes were looking approvingly at the sight of the D-Boys coming back with Kai in their arms. They were taking him to his old room.

Boris smiled wickedly, really satisfied. He knew that the D-Boys were bound to take the Phoenix back with them, since he wasn't remembering a thing and needed to be back.

Glaring at the screen he mused about the rapidly fading effect of the serum on his prized possession, mildly wondering what could have happened if he had left the experimented one under the stupid chairman's care. Obviously, as Kai was a different matter, the consequences would be hardly bearable, but at the same time Boris couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the BBA's building falling down because of his power.

The other three experiments, which he had under control all these years, were considerably more handy since they weren't as strong as the first one was, and the last one, second creature of his infinite lust of power, was still there.

His eyes wandered on another screen, one that showed the wolf master unconscious in the same cage he had left him in after sedating him with the serum. Pressing down on a red button he ordered one of his special guards to take the Wolf back to his room. There was no need to keep him segregated now that his special arm was finally reunited.

Too bad the third experiment wasn't around anymore. He had been the strongest, after Experiment one, but he had to be suppressed: he was dangerous with his stupid care for the younger ones.

He turned back to the first screen as the three boys, now without Kai, headed towards their own rooms, each one with a strange down sided face.

Chuckling slightly, amused by the ghosts in their pasts, Boris turned away from the screens. Now that he had all he needed in his hands all that remained to do was to check the newly produced serum. The previous one led to not so pleasant consequences, like half the Abbey being destroyed and three of their best weapons out of play, two because of amnesia, one because of death. So all these years the scientists worked on a better version of it, a stronger serum; it had never been tested before since the cavy wasn't around, but he was positive it was going to work.

The director cracked his knuckles and stood up, ready to check on the last detail of his work: soon Voltaire would arrive, and soon the world would fall under their claws.

'Kai will soon understand why I'm so eager to have him back with us'.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lee yawned.

He was a morning person, living in a mountain village all his life, even if he was the only one of his team. So, after opening his eyes at the five o' clock AM, he knew he couldn't sleep anymore, and leaving his comfy and warm bed he headed to the kitchen for some early breakfast, already scheduling all the day to train and go around the city.

Looking around the kitchen he mentally cringed at the look of complete chaos the room was. Dishes and cups were all over the table, in the sink, on the counters. There were traces of milk and something that smelt like fish on the floor and who-knows-how it even got on the ceiling, while dirty piles of clothes and food were scattered in the most unbelievable of places.

It was a complete mess.

Three days, and the eating habits of Gary, the confusion of Kevin, the inaccuracy of Mariah and himself had changed the hotel's room upside down.

Sighing he decided that first, before training and sightseeing, the room needed some cleaning.

He was picking up a strange thing that looked -and smelt- horribly like Kevin's socks, when someone knocked on the door.

Cursing under his breath, obviously ashamed of the state of the room and worried since the visitor could be even Mr. Dickinson himself, Lee walked slowly towards the door, hiding the stinky socks under a cushion on the sofa and wishing (not for the first time) to have better teammates.

In the exact moment he turned the handle the door slammed open, hitting him on the nose and sending him on his back on the floor. Enraged he lifted his head, a trail of curses already coming out of his mouth, but stopped dead in his tracks when he found the three younger members of the BladeBreakers -namely Tyson, Ray and Max- standing there above him, their faces completely desperate and lost.

They were pale, scared and still in their pyjamas, since not one of them wasted time in dressing up.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" by their actions, Lee knew something was deeply wrong.

What had happened?

Ray sniffed loudly, while his former team leader stood up from the floor and glanced at them worriedly. After finding out that both Mr. Dickinson and Bruce were nowhere to be found, and with no trace of Chief too, they felt really lost and it took them some time to catch up.

So they decided to go by themselves. Calling the police turned out to be a bad idea, since none of the police men they talked with believed them: Balkov Abbey, despite all the things with the Championship, had Boris and Voltaire who were too respected to be accused of kidnapping... especially if the kidnapped was none else than the grandson of the Abbey's owner, Kai Hiwatari.

They literally laughed their faces off.

Feeling completely lost and alone, Ray finally came up with the idea to ask his comrades to help; Max piped up that the All Stars could join too, and Tyson nodded saying the Majestics would be happy to help too. So they ran to the third floor of the hotel, room 350, where the White Tigers were staying.

"T-they kidnapped Kai," Ray stuttered. "We t-tried to c-call the police b-but...they tuned us out... and we don't know anyone else..."

It took a second for Lee to understand the meaning of those words. Kai had been... kidnapped?!

"Who? Where? When?" he asked, confused.

Tyson sniffed, on the verge of breakdown. "The Demolition Boys" he whispered. There was no need to say more, on Lee's face appeared a completely enraged expression.

He still hadn't forgotten how, under Biovolt's will, Kai had stolen his and his fellow's BitBeasts. He accepted so far that it wasn't Kai's fault but Boris', but hearing the same person who once tried to dominate the world had kidnapped the Captain of the BladeBreakers was enough to made him furious.

Looking down at the scared boys, Lee knew straightaway they were lost. Kai was the one who kept them focused, being the oldest of the group, and since he was the one missing the team was losing itself.

So, being the oldest of them, it was his duty to make them calm down again.

"Now, listen," he ordered. "I will not waste time waking up my mates... it would be pretty impossible," he glanced knowingly at Ray, who couldn't suppress a weak grin, "but now I want you to go and get dressed. I will run to the All Stars' room and warn Mrs. Tate and the American team... why didn't you call Mr. Dickinson?"

Max blinked, trying to suppress the urge to cry.

"He wasn't in his room," he whined.

Lee nodded, and rushing them out of his room he sprinted towards the fourth floor to the Americans' room.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Michael twitched again; the loud snoring Steve was making had hit his nerves badly. He couldn't suppress a yawn; he remained awake all night because of it, would it ever end?

He thought, with jealousy, of the room Emily slept in, a personal room _very_ far away from theirs, and how she slept well every night.

Not that the distance was _that_ important. Eddie managed to get sleep in the same room as Steve, who knows how, and the two of them could actually have a night's rest, contrariwise of him who opted for some extra sleep during the day. He longed for the moment in which they would return to America, with _separate_ rooms.

Curse Judy, she wasn't even there. She left a message saying she would be away for a little time, not saying where she went nor when she would be back.

Yawning again, Michael decided to get lost for the morning, hoping to find some rest in the nearby training facility the hotel kindly offered to all the tournament's participants.

He turned the knob and opened the door, and his face connected with a fist, sending the American boy to the floor.

Michael groaned in pain as he lifted himself up, really angry, but found himself staring into the red face of Lee from the White Tiger's team.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Michael screeched loudly, hearing in the background the snoring of Steve. Not being able to sleep and then being punched opening the door _wasn't_ that nice of a way to start a day.

"I'm sorry Michael, I was going to knock but the door opened before I could." Lee looked at the taller boy, trying to suppress a light snicker seeing him rubbing his sore cheek, but straightaway got back his seriousness. "Don't stay there gaping, Michael, we're in deep shit".

Michael, still a little angry, glared at him but frowned hearing the last line.

"What does that mean?"

"Ray and the others came to me saying the D-Boys kidnapped Kai," Lee told him in a dark voice.

Michael, still sleepy, blinked twice, bewildered.

"What?!" He eeped. "Kidnapped?!"

Somehow he couldn't picture Kai being kidnapped. But then he remembered the D-Boys and suddenly found the picture much more easier to imagine.

"We need your help, and Judy's," continued Lee, looking around. "Where is she?"

Michael, now wide awake, shook his head. "I'm sorry, but Judy is gone and we don't know how to contact her, nor when she will be back."

Lee gritted his teeth, this was bad: none of the adults were available and Ray had said the police couldn't help; so that meant it was all in their hands.

"Come with me, we need to go to the Majestics," he ordered, not wasting time to call the other two, hearing too well the loud snoring -really similar to Gary's own-.

Michael nodded and, picking up his loyal Trygle, followed Lee out of the room.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

The first thing to return was his hearing.

He heard faint sounds around him, like soft breaths, but he still couldn't open his eyes, it seemed like they were heavier than stones. On his whole consciousness lingered a slight sleepiness and it felt really hard to concentrate on something, but his head wasn't hurting him _that_ much.

His heart was beating softly, and for a moment he tried to concentrate on it to clear his mind. Then the feeling in his body came back. He was feeling really light-headed, but that wasn't the most important thing. The bed felt different.

Not as smooth as he seemed to remember.

Finally, after some vain attempts, his eyes opened carefully and were met by a soft light. He groaned slightly, still confused, and wondered briefly what happened; where he was, why he felt so damn... light-headed.

His body now felt really heavy, completely different to the sensation of minutes before, and it was hard for him to raise one hand to his head, rubbing his temple to soothe the tingle he felt.

He finally found back some of his strength and frowning he recalled something.

He remembered waking up, and a face before his eyes, he had panicked, then the shape hushed him in a familiar way, and...

He sat up on the bed in a flash, his memory flooding back: someone was in his room, and they _drugged_ him.

Blinking twice he looked around, and saw he was into one of the Abbey's rooms, his own from when he betrayed the 'Breakers for the Russian team.

He had been kidnapped. He was back at the Abbey.

His eyes turned to the form near the bed and was surprised to see it was Ian. The short boy was looking at him with a calm expression on his face: giving away nothing, but his eyes revealed something more than his face. There was a deep trace of... concern? How could it be possible, concern wasn't a feeling the Russians had, along with caring, friendship and such. They were usually cold and emotionless, like himself...

And so, why Ian was now looking at him with almost reassuring eyes?

He needed to escape. Now. He didn't want to be there anymore, under Boris' claws.

" Move " he hissed towards the shorter teen, trying to leave the bed he was laying on.

But Ian remained still and shook his head calmly. The fact that he hadn't scared him surprised Kai slightly, but he decided that the boy had been put here to guard him by Boris, so the fear of being punished by the director was stronger than the fear of Kai himself.

He could understand it very well, but he cared nothing for it.

" What are you doing? " was Ian's calm question.

Kai frowned deeply and remained still, completely lost by the Snake's acting, but he answered however.

" I'm going to leave this place as fast as possible " he growled.

Ian blinked.

" Why? You're where you must be Kai " he replied quietly. " Welcome back home ".

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So, do you think it's amusing to start playing chess in the early morning?" asked Johnny, scowling as his opponent Robert moved his rook, eating the English's pawn.

"..." Was all the reply he got from the stoic German.

Johnny scowled again.

Since both were suffering from insomnia, and Enrique and Oliver were having some time for themselves -note, going out together- there was nothing else left for the two Majestics to do than a good, nice, relaxing chess game.

And of course, like every time, Robert was winning.

Maybe it was just luck, but Johnny knew better: the German had simply more concentration, never looking away from the chessboard for the entire game. Instead Johnny used to lose both concentration and train of thought more than once in a game.

Johnny sighed and turned his eyes on the board, trying to find a way out of the situation he was in: his king was in a bad position, if he moved the wrong way Robert would easily checkmate him in less than two moves...

"Hey, anyone in there?!"

The loud voice of the captain of the American team echoed through the suite, and Robert flinched visibly. If there was something he did not like, it was loud people like the Americans. Michael and his team were the most uncouth people he had ever met, and they were so lousy...

"Robert? Johnny? Anyone?" there it was, the voice of the Chinese teamleader.

What were they doing at their front door this early?

Johnny frowned and walked towards the door, sensing something was wrong, and cautiously opened the door, stepping back when it slammed open and the two team leaders entered the room -without even asking the permission to do that, to Robert's displeasure- and looked at the two Europeans.

"Why are you two so distressed..." started Robert, plainly annoyed by the two's manners, but was cut off by Michael. "Kai's been kidnapped and we need your help".

Johnny was about to shout at the American since he had been so nasty to interrupt Robert while speaking, but then the meaning of his words hit him hard.

Kai? Kidnapped?

"We don't know how it happened, but the D-Boys went to Ray's and Kai's room and took away Kai," Lee explained. "Ray said the police laughed at them, so they need us to help Kai".

Despite his precedent attitude with the slate haired blader, Johnny was the first to react, picking up his Salamulyon and readying himself. It didn't matter if he and Kai always bickered when together, the English boy really respected the other, since he was such a good rival for him.

Robert nodded and picked up his BeyBlade too, moving to the door. Since he was the older now, it was normal for him to be on top, and Lee was glad let him control the situation.

"The BladeBreakers are in their room," Lee added.

Robert nodded curtly, and with the other three next to him, he headed towards the Japanese team's room.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Robert wasn't expecting the situation to be _this_ bad. When he, Johnny, Lee, and

Michael arrived at the 'Breakers room they were met by a picture of total desperation.

Tyson, Max and Ray were scattered all around their room, sitting on their beds and chairs, their faces downcast and sad, completely depressed.

"Here we are," Robert said, taking the lead. "Don't worry boys, Kai will be okay, I promise you." He looked each blader in the eyes, "but I need you now to tell me what happened."

Ray nodded warily and explained it all, from Kai's fainting in the bus to his kidnap, leaving out Bryan's kiss but telling them he was crying and his expression. Then he added that the D-Boys said Kai had to return with them because the Abbey was his only home.

He was uncertain to tell the others about Ian's eyes, but since Tyson already saw Kai's eyes turning gold, he thought it could be pretty important.

Johnny, Lee, Michael, and the 'Breakers then started talking all together, not wanting to waste time, trying to think a good plan to free their friend since they were lacking of the help of the adults. All the while Robert remained silent, musing over the things Ray and Tyson told them.

Eyes changing colour, the strange acting of both the D-Boys and Kai, Boris who caught Kai again... it was obvious that the Abbey's director did something strange to them and he was determined to know what.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

MasterFranny: nyah, lame chapter I know. Sorry to inform you that this story will be discontinued right now.

Did you believed it? Na, I was just kidding! I'll never ever discontinue a fic. Well, I'm displeased to tell you glares at readers who are going away that Mr. Dickinson, Bruce and Kenny will not appear anywhere soon. No explanations, not for now. Uhm, I love to leave things complicated, but I will start solving something as soon as possible. So please, READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE READING AND RECEIVING REVIEWS!!!!

PS now that it comes to me, do you remember in the first season when Kai fight against the All Stars and the White Tigers for their BitBeasts? Michael was easy to get rid of, but Lee was somewhat harder. Does that mean Lee is stronger than Michael? I like the Chinese more.

And, was the name of Johnny's bey spelt good?


	9. Working on Saving the Phoenix

MasterFranny: well, here we are, with chapter nine! well, I can't believe I'm already this far with that thing, I'm so overjoyed, and look at that, so many reviews I will die happy!

Okay, check my fav stories under my bio, I updated the list and some of the new are really freaking good!

And, I think in this chapter I finally put something R rated. Good, sane torture. Read and review! And... sorry for the long wait!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Phyrefly: as always, the biggest thank you it's for you, my loyal beta reader! I will die without you. Besides, expect a mail from me tomorrow.

Absolute Anarchy: I love your name. 5thanks for the review. Boris die... mmmh... I think you will run for his life more after this one. Bye!

Babymar-mar: I love languages too. I want to study japanese and russian, mostly japanese in fact I have this little dictionary of Italian/Japanese japanese/italian it's so cool but it's so small. I need one of the bigger ones... :P

Lefty: hope you liked.

Reiven: cheers finally! It's just that I kept sending you mails and having sno answers I got my hopes down :P I think I will send you mail tomorrow at the least. I will send you my decision about the fic too, and the first chapter if it's not too soon. I will start that one only when I finish one of my current three. Kisses.

Rejiita: hee hee, hope you like too!

Kammyh: grazie infinite! God damned, it's so strange to see italian words in this site. In this chapter. Okay, it's strange really creepy. Bye

Shady Gurl: mmmh... wow, I'm stunned. Thanks! Hope you like this one too!

bffimagine: thanks...err... I think. was it a compliment or not?

Callie: thank you you're the only one who actually knew Johnny's bey's right spelling... --U hope you like this one too.

Elves of the Moon: glad you're still with me! Gee, I'm blushing madly after reading your nice review! I'm bad authoress I think... look at that chapter... bye bye, hope to hear you soon! AND YOUR FIC?! threats with well known giant fork.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

RATING: Enough? R

DISCLAIMER: I'm really trying to steal BeyBlade, but it happens that always there is this strange looking guy who shoves me away from it... sigh.

"talking"

'thinking'

" talking into other languages "

beatbeast language 

""""""dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories""""""

BREATH OF LIGHT

CHAPTER 09 Working on saving the Phoenix

Am I that type of person

Who does not care about the others

Who cares just about himself,

Leaving his heart longing for friendship?

Yes I am

Nothing can change the reality for me,

No matter how much I try,

I ruined my future relying on the past

And I lost it all together, in one go.

" I'm going to leave this place as fast as possible " Kai growled, looking at the Snake sitting near his bed.

Ian blinked. He was really uncomfortable under the cold and untrusting stare Kai was throwing at him, but willed himself to reveal nothing. This was the last thing they wanted, even if Boris now had them all...

" Why? You're where you must be Kai " he replied quietly. " Welcome back home ".

Kai blinked again, then his eyes narrowed as he took in Ian's words. Home. The Abbey wasn't his home.

In fact, he had to admit, there was nothing he could call home. His first years until the age of six were really blurred and the few things he could remember were the huge house he lived in with his parents, and his grandfather coming to him saying he had to leave.

He couldn't even remember his parents. He was too little when they died, and then he was taken to the Abbey.

And after that, after something that happened because of Black Dranzer, he returned to Voltaire's house with no memory of his childhood. There wasn't a time when he could say he had a home. Family. Friends.

Okay, maybe before, the BladeBreakers were his friends. He even opened up a little with them. They wished to help him, and Kai felt like, maybe, that was the feeling one could have with a family.

And now that he was back in hell, how could that little piece of shit dare to tell him he was home?!

" This is no Home " he hissed, clenching his fists on the mattress, eyes shining with hate. " Now move or I'll have to hurt you ".

Ian looked nervous for a moment, but before either of them could move the door slammed open and Bryan and Spencer came rushed in.

Kai's eyes narrowed again as his pupils shifted into slits, his whole body tensing up at the sight of the two D-Boys coming in. Just more trouble coming in, he thought.

Bryan seemed to not take notice as he took a seat near Ian while Spencer remained on feet, and both of them smiled slightly seeing Kai awake.

" How's Tala? " Ian relaxed visibly -opposite of Kai- and looked at Bryan.

" Fine, his wounds healed during the night, as expected " Bryan replied stretching. " But I can't help being nervous about that situation and... "

Kai growled loudly, blocking the words from coming out of the Falcon's mouth.

That was definitely _too_ strange. The three teens were talking in front of him like it was normal to be worried about the well being of their captain, the Leader of Ice, Tala, and he was simply remaining there on the bed listening to them.

And what about wounds healing themselves alone during the night? Tala, too, was healing by himself with no appearance of treatment?! What was all that about?!

" I don't know what's happening " Kai said slowly, his voice low and angry.

" But I won't be here, with you three, I'm going away right now ".

The attention of the three D-Boys suddenly focused on the slate haired blader who stood up from the bed and stretched his muscles, ready to fight in case any of them would try to stop him, his face determined and emotionless. Bryan, Spencer, and Ian looked at each other with concern, not really sure about what to do.

Kai was really going to leave, but they couldn't let him.

" Kai... " tried Bryan, stepping forwards.

In the same moment the door opened again and Tala stepped in. He looked completely healed and fine, and his face showed nothing but rage and disgust at seeing his rival and enemy before his own eyes.

He paid no attention at all to the freaky dream, to that kid named Kiya, and all that stuff. When still asleep the dream was almost scary and the emotions ran deep, but once awake Tala's cold mind collected it all to be some kind of fantasy, and with a calm mind he reasoned it was just a dream and nothing else. Besides, after noticing he wasn't in the cold cage Boris put him into the day before, the whole situation became less important.

The only thing that lingered was the feeling that there was still something wrong.

But that could easily be shoved away.

Just when he was about to go and train some more with his only friend Wolborg, he heard two boys talking about the 'Great leader of the BladeBreakers' being at the Abbey again. So he went straight away to see if the rumours were true. He couldn't stand that spoiled aristocrat in there, acting like he was the best blader and the strongest fighter in the world.

He was _not_.

Tala was. And Tala was going to show the Phoenix Master how much stronger he was.

" So, it's true, you're here again " Tala spoke, his voice as cold as the ice that he mastered. " That's good, we couldn't finish our own battle last time and I want to prove myself to you ".

Kai growled in exasperation. The day for him had started in a very badly: first of all he was kidnapped _again_ and back at the Abbey, the last place he wanted to be in; then the strange acting of the cold, emotionless Demolition Boys talking like they were friends near his bed; then, Tala coming in talking about fights.

He didn't want to fight Tala; the only thing he really wanted was to escape from the horrible place again, and to leave his past behind him once and for all. But at the same time his body ached in need of action, and he wasn't going to deny it the pleasure of kicking some asses, especially Tala's.

Narrowing his eyes, Kai stepped forwards. If the Ice Guy really wanted to fight, Kai was ready to show him how much he wanted to go outside. After beating Tala nothing could stop him from leaving the Abbey once for all.

Nothing but a slight, strange sense of... longing... when looking at Tala. But he was determined to ignore it as long as he could run away.

" Should we stop them? " Ian asked, slightly worried.

Bryan frowned.

" We can't let them fight " he reasoned. " The serum will disappear from their bodies faster that way, and it's better not to accelerate things too much. Boris will have what he wants anyway but I'm not going to let him have the Power he seeks so soon... besides, it would be terrible to have them changing before regaining their memories ".

Spencer sighed and stepped in-between the two, glaring at both teens. Tala looked furious about the interruption, but Kai decided it was his chance and lunged for the door, but once again it opened, revealing three guards with guns in their hands and Boris right after them.

'Now things get more fun' Kai thought, not worried about the guns. A part of his mind, however, thought how strange it was to have so many people coming into his room at once.

" Tch tch " Boris shook his finger disapprovingly. " No one taught you manners, young Phoenix? "

Kai darted for the nearest guard, completely oblivious of the D-Boys, but the second man aimed his gun towards him and in one calm motion he fired something into him.

Kai felt a needle in the base of his neck and in an instant his whole body was paralysed. He fell right into Boris' arms while the same treatment was reserved for Tala and the others.

It all happened in a few seconds, no one had time to react.

" Like I said " Boris continued, his voice dripping hatred and sarcasm. " There is time to play and time to learn lessons. You all will be punished. Some for their behaviour " and saying this he glanced at Ian, Spencer and Bryan " some for their betrayal " and looked at Kai " and some for their loss " he finished, looking at Tala.

Snapping his fingers he led the way out of Kai's room.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I still can't believe we're doing this _all_ _alone_," Lee murmured, glancing from behind a group of bushes to the three guards that were at the entrance of the Abbey. "What were the police thinking?!"

Michael sighed loudly and shook his head. Since he lived in America, he knew too well things like this happened all the time. Politicians, VIPs, rich people, they were always in the spotlight for abuse, non legal works, drugs, alcohol and such, but no once could raise a finger against them with no proof, since they were well known and respected people. Sure papers and TV liked to talk about them, but as always, nothing could be done against them: they were too strong and rich.

Not that such mistakes didn't happen in other countries, but Lee had lived all his life in a little village in a nowhere part of China, he wasn't comfortable with fame, pride, and money.

"If you're rich, you can buy people," Robert whispered with a disgusted voice. "You can hide behind a defensive wall paying people to lie for you, or to charge themselves of crimes instead of you".

He too knew that well, being an aristocratic rich teen, but he was honest, a rare thing these days.

But family pride was the only thing that counted for him, besides friendship, honour, and courage.

"I'm going to free Kai from that place no matter what," Tyson growled, showing determination. "I'll destroy all the Abbey if that's what it takes to find my friend!"

Max nodded and Ray just looked around, thoughtful. How were they going to slip into the place if guards continued to walk and stare in all directions, like it was some kind of prison and not an Abbey?

Johnny appeared from above them and jumped down, leaving the branches of the tree with almost no sound -athletic lessons were indeed worthy- and glanced at his fellows with a serious face.

"As you can see yourselves the Abbey has two entrances, one that leads to the practice dome and the other that leads into the building," he told them in a whisper. "Guards are walking non-stop in the park here, and there's no doubt there are double numbers inside as well. There isn't spot with no cameras looking," he pointed to the snowy park. "But once every three minutes the cameras are all turned in other directions, so the principal way from the entrance of the garden to the front door is uncovered, but it lasts just half a minute," he grimaced. "We can't knock out the guards in that time, no matter how strong we are".

"Kai needs help quick," stated Robert, taking the lead. "Michael, Lee, and I will distract the guards so you four can enter undisturbed".

Tyson straightened.

"What do we have to lose? Kai's in there and needs our help!"

Max and Ray nodded and the others agreed too.

"Then let's do that," Lee tightened his grip on his faithful bey, "nothing's gonna stop us now! Let's go!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kai growled in fury as two guards placed him onto a metallic board. The room he was now in was all white, so white his eyes hurt from the brightness, and it was deeply different from the obscurity the entire Abbey was enveloped in.

Blinking, he couldn't stop the men from chaining his wrists and ankles with leather strips since his body wasn't still obeying him: the drug's effect was still strong.

He knew what was going to happen and he was deeply scared, even if he didn't show it on his exterior. His heart was bumping in his chest like a drum and he felt his breath stop in his lungs, not wanting to move; there wasn't anything new here, Boris used to punish him throughout his childhood, but he couldn't remember it much. Only the massive pain he was in after he had finished with him. But somewhere inside his heart he knew this was going to hurt.

A lot.

He gritted his teeth, resolute to show he was strong, and not to give Boris the satisfaction of hearing him yell or cry from the pain.

Finally he felt a tingling sensation and knew at once the drug's effect was wearing off. He tried moving his head first, then his body. He realized he could turn his head from side to side, but the restraints were keeping him from moving his arms and legs.

Turning his head to his left he saw Bryan and Spencer, looking emotionless but he could see in their eyes that they were frightened like him. Turning to his right he saw a similar picture with Ian and Tala, who was looking at him with a frown on his face.

He grimaced and looked above him, bracing himself for what was to come.

" Very well, my young boys " Boris appeared above him, looking rather imposing to the straining teen, who hid his turmoil under a cold façade.

" I think I will start with our traitor here, young Kai ".

Kai swallowed but showed nothing. Raising his head slightly he looked at the director who picked up a little incisor from a nearby table and looked absentmindedly at it while stepping near the slate haired teen who at him.

" What Kai, aren't you scared? " Boris showed his devious grin once more. " Then it's better I get started ".

He knew that for the others in the room it would be really painful to look at their... friend... being tortured. As he loved to remind each one of them, torturing someone's soul was way better than just his body.

He stepped over the nervous teen, calmly raising the incisor and looking over Kai's body, in search of the perfect place to start with, and with a little nod his hand moved down and the small but sharp blade reached the skin of Kai's left arm, cutting it easily.

Kai hissed but the pain was nothing special, he could easily control this little prickling sensation...

Boris smirked wickedly as he cut Kai's skin on his other arm, making two trails of blood staining the metallic table and the white floor.

But Kai wasn't paying attention; he was too concentrated in keeping his emotionless façade on. For now, it was easy.

Boris looked in rapture at the two flowing streams of blood and, going back to the table, he picked up what looked like a bowl of dark, dense liquid. Coming near Kai again, he poured it onto both the teen's scars.

Kai's eyes snapped open as a burning sensation spread from the scars to his entire body and his arms were set on fire from the intense pain. He gritted his teeth, his mind spinning fast as he recalled the substance Boris had used on him: benzine.

Now it was getting really bad.

Boris smirked in satisfaction at the pained expression that passed through Kai's face, but vanished almost instantly as the slate haired blader recollected himself.

The director smirked again and went back to the table, taking his time so Kai would feel the pain of the benzine over his fresh wounds better, and picked up a lighter.

Bryan's eyes widened in horror seeing the insane man walking back to Kai and lowering the lighter, merely a second later a sudden flame burst from Kai's skin.

This time the pain was so severe Kai couldn't help but let out a scream as his skin burned from the fire. It was like slow agony as he couldn't move to stop the fire and it burned all over his arms, at the same time closing his wounds again.

Boris looked merely oblivious of the boy's pain as he watched the fire extinguish alone as the little bit of benzine run out, and glanced at the Phoenix who was panting hard, trying to suppress a cry of pain from escaping his lips.

But the director didn't give Kai time to recollect himself as he lifted from the table another bowl of benzine and poured it on the leather restraints, looking proudly at the burned skin and fresh wounds he caused. Then, without a second thought, he lit the leather, causing another fire to burst and burn Kai's wrists; all the while the director walked back to the table, searching for something in particular that happened to be salt.

Turning to the agonizing boy he covered the fire with salt and it cracked, melting with Kai's exposed skin, sending waves of pain through the boy's body.

Kai couldn't stop himself as he groaned, his voice not finding a way out of his throat, and tried in vain to move away, but couldn't.

Ian, Spencer, and Bryan were considerably paler now, their eyes fixed on Kai's trembling body with shock and guilt. Their punishments weren't like this one, never ever, not even in the past; but they remembered very well when Kai returned to his room late at night covered with blood and with a strained expression full of pain: now they knew why.

But Boris was far from the end.

" Already done? " he lowered his head so he could look directly into Kai's clouded eyes. " Then I'm afraid you will have to endure some more ".

He rose, staring at the other bladers.

" You know, I could use the leash, maybe I could punch you and kick you until you collapse " his eyes trailed from one teen to the other, finally setting on Kai's shocked form " But that wouldn't be fun, and it's so uncouth ".

Again taking his little inciso, Boris stripped away Kai's black top and with a mere glance to the exposed chest he slammed the incisor deep into the skin, without touching his internal organs.

Kai arched his back and spat out blood, his eyes widening in shock as he felt the blade dig into his flesh with ease. Boris turned the blade, causing a sharp intake of pain to run through Kai's torso to his head, mixed with the one coming from his still aching arms and wrists, as more blood poured out of the newly made wound.

Tears were staining Kai's cheeks, cleaning away his blue marks slowly, but he wasn't paying any attention, as his body was feeling numb from the pain and the blood-loss.

Boris noticed it with a sadistic grin and picking up a syringe he injected into Kai's neck a clear liquid.

Kai gasped as his numb body was suddenly set on fire... but this time internally. He felt as if his muscles and organs were melting and searing and he felt the pain double.

" For you to know, this is a newly created drug " Boris said enthusiastically while looking down at Kai shuddering shape. " It's amazing how it shakes awake all the nerves so your body becomes overly sensitive... "

Kai was shuddering; he had long ago lost control of his body, tears still running from his eyes, blood coming out of his wounds, each nerve shaking in agony.

Tala looked shocked at the sight before him. He knew that he was supposed to be happy because his rival was getting punished and tortured in hellish ways, but he was not. He was feeling empty inside, and a vague replay of the anguish he felt in his dream was nudging him in the back of his mind.

Something deep inside screamed at him that this was wrong.

Kai coughed up blood again as his body turned and arched almost inhumanly, and Boris, with a look of approval, took out a small device, moving it towards Kai's bloody chest.

Kai's eyes widened in realization as he saw the device, knowing all too well what it was.

Boris pressed the button and an electric wave ran through the two needles on the electrocuting device. He slammed it down in Kai's wound.

The ear piercing scream that Kai cried out could be heard down all the corridors of the whole Abbey, making the kids shudder in fear.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tyson looked worriedly in the direction Lee, Robert, and Michael went, munching on his nails with an uncertain expression.

He didn't know if Robert's plan was going to work, but he was determined to find a way and help Kai out of the Abbey, and Max and Ray near him were thinking the same.

Kai was one of their friends, even if he was the cold one, but he opened up a little with them and the three boys wanted to know more about their stoic leader. They were going to save him.

"How much till Robert starts with his plan?" Max mouthed to Ray.

Ray narrowed his eyes, looking for any sign of the three captains, his body tense and ready to fight.

Then his perceptive eyes caught a little glimpse of movement from a bush on the opposite side of the park and nodded seriously.

"Here we are," he whispered back. "They're going to start".

Max and Tyson tensed up and glanced worriedly at the sudden noise from behind the corner.

It was the sound of three spinning blades, together with yells of encouragement and rage from both the teens and the guards, and all the while the men at the entrance darted towards the noise, leaving their positions uncovered.

Tyson was about to run towards the entrance when Ray grabbed his arms tightly, blocking him behind the bushes.

"What was that for?!" He squeaked.

"Five seconds... four..." Johnny counted.

When he reached the end he, Ray, and Max jumped out of the bushes, followed shortly by Tyson who finally understood the timing of the cameras. In thirty seconds they reached the heavy door, pushed it open and slid inside soundlessly.

The door slammed shut behind their shoulders and the four boys took a deep breath, their bodies relaxing slightly because they had been able to sneak into the Abbey without being noticed.

"That's not the end," Ray whispered, looking around in the sudden darkness. "We have to find Kai now".

Then it clicked in their minds: how could they find Kai without any idea of where he could be inside that maze?

That thought drained away all the hope and faith they were feeling for themselves: they were inside the Abbey, that was it, but they didn't know where to go now.

"Maybe we can ask our BitBeasts to help us out," Johnny burst out suddenly. "Maybe they can feel Dranzer".

Tyson and Max looked sceptically at him, but Ray merely nodded before pulling out Driger: as he knew well, BitBeasts and their Owners shared a deep bond and he was sure he could find Kai by tracking down his faithful Phoenix.

"Driger..." he willed himself to concentrate while he clenched his fist over his Bey. "We need to find Dranzer".

At first the Bey remained quiet, and Tyson was about to complain when a faint glow started coming out of the Chip. Max's eyes widened and, pulling out his Draciel, he wished he could find Kai. Johnny was right there with Salamulyon glowing softly and Tyson, suppressing his surprise, pulled out Dragoon.

The glow was faint but steady and the four boys looked at the two corridors before them. Tyson, now confidant that Dragoon would help him find his friend, pointed his bey to his left and the glow stopped. Ray pointed his Driger at the other turn, and the glow flashed for a moment, signalling that way was the right one.

"Let's go," Tyson whispered.

He was really happy that Dragoon shared a bond with him that could help outside battles too, because this affair was far worse than anything the BladeBreakers could throw themselves into, and he was having this strange sensation that Kai was in deep shit.

Walking slowly down the corridor, trying to look out for anyone who would try to stop them, they managed to find a way that led to the basement. It was like a huge maze and they soon lost track of their moves, the only thing that kept them from stopping was the light their Beasts were giving them.

But then, they heard it.

It was a cry so full of anguish it made a shiver run down their backs. Johnny's eyes widened, recognising the voice.

"Guys, this is worse than we thought," he whispered, his voice cracking. "That was Kai's voice".

""""""""""""""""""""""""

The pain ran through his body like energy waves, and even breathing was hard now.

Boris had slammed the electrocuting device again and again on his exposed skin, marking the flesh, the metal of the incisor helping the electricity to run better through his body.

He wanted to die.

His lungs cried for air, his heart was bumping faster and faster, still shocked by the torture, his eyes were blurred by the tears and the blood that was flowing out of them and his head, the awful smell of burnt flesh and blood, together with the smell of fear was strong.

He wanted to die...

" No, my young Phoenix " Boris whispered, as if knowing what Kai was thinking. " You're too important for us, remember? The Project is still operative since you're back where you belong, and your grandfather will be here in no time to assist at your awakening ".

Kai groaned in pain, not understanding a single word Boris was saying, and closing his eyes he fainted right away.

He could not see the guilt in the D-Boys faces, he could not see the shock in Tala's eyes, and he could not see his wounds already starting to heal.

But he could see...

""""""""""""""""""""""""

MasterFranny: okay, I hope this little bit of torture will assure me you keep reading this little thing here... but still I think I will put PG-13 no matter what this fic is not what I was expecting. Please, bring light to me. Was that good?

And the benzine on the scars is really painful.

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!


	10. No hope but to dream

MasterFranny: ... ehm, here I am. Last chapter was dull though, but this one we turn back to the normality... I've a question: if I really change rating back to PG-13, would you all stop reading my fic? I really can't say the last chapter was that bad in rating terms so... and so sorry for the lateness... is this even a word... mmh... ?

I finally got the new number of Fruits Basket! They stopped publishing it at the 7th number and I was hopeless about a possible return but now it is here in my hands as I write, with the comforting weight it brings and I can't help but smile feeling really happy. I just love Furuba too much, I missed it greatly. You can't understand until you read it, so READ it, it's worthy! I can't help but love Kyou, the Neko. He's just too fucking cute, and his past is terribly bad. I know, all the members of the Souma's family have bad pasts, but still, Kyou is my fav. I love H tsuharu too, and Ayame... I can say I love them all (even Ritsu! ) except for Akito. I say he's completely insane, and still, there's something about him... oh, well, no spoilers please about new numbers, but if you want to talk a little with me about manga and anime or other things, I'd love to mail!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Phyrefly: mmmh... really thank you, it's noce to hear you actually like you helping me. I'm really glad and I hope you will like my fic still and not think it's boring...

Werewolf of fire: hope you like this one too.

bffimagine: oh, I'm happy you like this. Geez, I love reviews! You're nice!

Rejiita: thank you really happy you liked it!

renanimeangel: thanks! Tala and Kai together? Did I said it was gonna be a Tala/Kai? ... just kidding, you will have to wait only one more chapter okay? Then you will start to have what you want.

Mr W: knowing you won't read this fic, it's annoying you review it. But I can't erase your one because it's another one in my review list and every review counts. But please go away and never come back! . anyone of you other reviewers who read this answer, don't think I'm bad with Mr. W, it's just that he's one of my school mates and he can't read english that well and he hates yaoi (obviously) he just likes to annoy me. So for revenge I sent him four hard yaoi pictures of Tala/Kai

shady gurl: here's the update, calm down I don't want one reviewer less because she's dead... --U

VoicesOfInsanity: wow, bows back really nice! Thanks! Hope you like this one too...

Imari: hope that you didn't meant it was boring. I actually like reading long chapters, it's rather disappointing when they're less than three pages long so I tried my best.

Kiaa-chan: wow blushes I can't say I didn't appreciate your compliments, but writing a real book.. i thought about it a lot, but even if (impossibility) it got published, it's not gonna be posted in other countries... wow, my ego boosted up! you liking my style! Wow, I'm still blushing, when I read your review I was floating in middair... oh good one, you're the only one who actually paid attention to the lacking adults and Kenny. They're important not now, but will be in the sequel. Mostly the fact they're all absent... augh, this was a spoiler and it's just for you because you're good. And... I mentioned it yes, the D-Boys' eyes are Bronze, rust and jade (I think I mentioned only Bronze for now) Tala's silver and Kai's gold. Kawaii Kai plushie... thanks!

Blazin Shadow: geez, I love being complimented, it helps me boosting up my ego. I don't think I deserve that much compliments, but still I'm happy! Hope you too update soon.

Kammyh: just wait till two chapters.

Sorekai: here it is!

Elves of the Moon: geez, thank you! However you can't review twice the same chapter when you log in. You reviewed last one, don't worry! I love reading your reviews, I'm too thinking of ways to kill Boris and Voltaire... mh... maybe use pitchforks and starved dogs... '''hope you like this chapter too, but do you realize that I wrote almost 5 chapters so that means 7 or 8 weeks and you still didn't updated your fic?! I'm dying to know what happens! picks up giant fork this will do as threatening...

""""""""""""""""""""""""

RATING: R... still waiting for reply

DISCLAIMER: I do not own sees Kai walking around gotcha! jumpes on Kai, misses aim, falls over Boris yuck! I DO NOT WANT TO OWN HIM! NONONONONO!

"talking"

'thinking'

" talking into other languages "

beatbeast language 

""""""dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories""""""

BREATH OF LIGHT

CHAPTER 10 No hope but to dream...

Wait, only one word

I want to say I'm sorry,

I want you to understand:

don't turn your face away,

I need your care;

can you ever feel that darkness

the one who was owner of all my thoughts,

can you ever see I was wrong,

but I want to fix my errors?

"""""" (Start Dream)

" Breathe slowly, don't try to move ".

A soft voice reached his consciousness and he complied, his whole body feeling numb from the cold. He tried to will his eyes open and after some vain attempts, managed to.

The first thing he saw was a blurred face right above him. The room all around him was warm and small and it was comforting. The heat that he felt helped him relax as he sighed, looking up.

His sight cleared and he could see the face over him better: it was a young boy, around nine, with green hair and violet eyes, and he was looking at Kai with concern.

Kai narrowed his eyes slightly as the boy smiled warmly at him. He had always wondered why he was so nice with him, so nice that he accepted Boris' treatments for the sake of helping them all. He was sure he would never do such a thing, but then again, for someone like Kiya, he would.

" You know I have to be angry at you " Kiya said grimacing. " I know you like to go out, but this season is too cold for your body to take. Today it was below twenty ".

Kiya helped him sit comfortably on the sheets and Kai groaned slightly as a pair of hands from nowhere popped out with a mug of hot tea. The sweet scent trailed to Kai's sensitive nostrils and he wrinkled his nose in disgust, the sweet thing nauseating him. He was more of a coffee lover than a tea fan. Hot,black coffee with no milk or sugar.

" I hate tea " he mumbled, taking the mug and looking at it with a pout.

" But you have to drink it, it will make your body gain back its heat " Kiya reasoned with a warm voice. " Besides, you make us worry you know? You're still not accustomed to your... "

" God, I'm so sorry. It was all my fault! " a voice spoke from somewhere near the bed he was lying on.

Kai turned his head just a bit and looked at his right, finding a bulge of red hair and teary eyes.

He shook his head quickly, but that only managed to hurt him more.

" It's not your fault, Yuri " he sniffed, taking a sip of tea. " It was me who convinced you to go out ".

" But... " Yuri sniffed.

" No buts, Yu " stopped him Kiya. " It's all Kai's fault, period ".

Kai looked up at Kiya's face, thinking again at how much he cared for them all.

He never got angry with them, he never scolded them, and he was always trying to help them from Boris... though he was in their same situation. But being the older boy who'd survived the director's special treatment, he was stronger than them all.

Kai snuggled under the blankets, enjoying the warmth they gave to him, and sighed.

He loved the snow, even if now it was so dangerous for him, because his mother loved it too. He couldn't remember her clearly, and the memories became blurrier each day, since she died too soon, but one thing remained in Kai's heart: her love for the snow.

He loved it too, and he was determined to grow stronger so the cold wouldn't hurt him anymore.

" Kai... " Kai turned to the sad face of his best friend with a questioning glance. " I decided something. "

Kiya blinked at the younger boy, but remained silent as well as Kai, his eyes fixed on the red haired boy.

" You know, the day I came here and I met you... " Yuri looked away, remembering clearly what he saw " I was used to street life, I thought I was strong and brave. "

Kai frowned: where was this leading?

" Then I found out I was the perfect lab rat for Boris, and he changed me " he pressed his lips together so hard they turned white. " You know at the start I didn't accept it, you know how much I fought against Boris. "

" Yeah, but after a while, you accepted who you now are " Kai said, his voice confused. " So what's the matter? "

" I'm not who I was before " Yuri glanced at Kiya hesitantly. " I'm different, and I can't help but feel bad; I don't remember anything about my parents, but I'm sure they would be really disgusted if they knew who I was turned into. "

" I'm sure they wouldn't be disgusted! " Kai protested, growling. " Parents love their children... besides, you are you, no matter what you become during your life. "

Yuri shook his head, a bitter smile lingering on his lips as his eyes met with the red ones of his friend. He had thought a lot about it and he was sure about his decision: what he was now, what Boris had moulded him to be, wasn't the boy he had been before.

" Yuri was killed when Boris put me on that table " he whispered. " That's why I asked the director to change my name. "

Kai looked astonished, as well as Kiya, but the older one grimaced without complaining: even if he didn't share the Wolf's thoughts, he could understand what was going in his mind. He knew that Yuri felt different now, and he felt the responsibility of being what he was, and the weight of knowing he wasn't the same Yuri that entered the Abbey the first time.

He couldn't accept his weaknesses even if they were hidden behind his new strengths, one of them being his inability to protect Kai from his own fire spirit.

" I will be stronger " Yuri said, his tone echoing in the room. " I'm not Yuri anymore, the pathetic boy who arrived at the Abbey, abandoned by his parents. To make sure of that, I need to become someone different, to start anew so I can be strong. Can you understand? "

Kai frowned. It wasn't easy, but he accepted Yuri's decisions. He was Boris' first experiment, but even after all he went through, even after his changes, even after the pain he suffered, the rejections, the hate, he was proud to be called Kai. His mother named him, and he would keep that name in his heart forever, even if she wasn't with him anymore. He refused to think his mother would hate him for what he had become, and this thought remained strong, helping him accept his new being.

But Yuri was different, and if he wanted to separate from his past, to start a new life without feeling like a monster, than Kai was willing to help him.

" So... what's this new name you're thinking about right now? " Kai managed to smirk. " Is it Wolfie? Or Fluffy? "

Yuri growled.

" I asked Boris to call me... Tala. "

"""""" (End Dream)

Kai opened his eyes in a flash, his heart bumping fast in his throat, and tried to calm down.

The dream was still playing in his mind, as if it had happened minutes before, and it was so vivid he couldn't negate its meaning anymore.

He knew Tala.

Tala was Yuri, the boy of his dreams, the one who was in the Abbey with him when he was younger.

A wave of intense pain reminded him where he was one moment later as he dared to move his numb wrist. He knew that the flesh would be awfully ruined and burned, the blood he lost and the benzine having cut the flesh to the bone. He wasn't sure he could stand the sight.

He still felt the incisor running deep into his body, spilling blood away, and the sadistic face of his tormentor looking with satisfaction down at him. He cringed, but then slowly turned his head to his right, taking a deep breath to prepare himself. He was sure he wouldn't be blading anytime soon, maybe never again.

He was expecting blood, burnt skin, bones in clear view. But he wasn't expecting what he actually saw.

Nothing.

His wrists looked like nothing had happened, the skin was pinker than usual, but there were no signs of burns or other such things. The leather restraints were, however, unrecognizable, completely burned by the fire. The awful smell of benzine was still there, and the blood too, but that was all.

No deep scars, no wounds or exposed bones, no nothing.

He pulled his wrist again, and this time he ripped off the last piece of the leather cuffs. He was free.

Kai looked astonished at his wrist, his eyes wide as he remembered the intense pain of the fire burning his arms, the blood running, the electrical waves, the incisor... it wasn't a nightmare, it had happened, it had _really happened!_ But then, why he did he seem new? Why could he still feel the pain –it too, slowly fading – even though there wasn't signs of the torture he went through?

His breath quickened but he willed himself to calm down as he looked around the room: as promised, the other D-Boys had been punished too. Bryan was lying on his side, his back exposed to Kai's gaze, and he cringed slightly seeing the slashes the leash left on his skin. Ian and Spencer were in similar conditions, their clothes ripped and torn, but they seemed a lot better than him.

Tala, on the other hand, was far worse than them -but not at Kai's point-: he looked like he had gone through a treatment similar to Kai's, but lighter, his scars standing out clearly on his pale body.

Tala... Yuri.

The dream came back to Kai's mind as he looked nervously at the others, not knowing why he was searching for their breathing so frantically, but there they were, still alive.

Tala was Yuri.

And yet, what did that mean? If they knew each other in their childhood, he didn't care a bit.

" You scared us " the boy's voice, Kiya's, was heard in his mind as if he was near him at the moment.

He sounded so caring, so worried, he sounded like he was a friend... who was Kiya, why he was dreaming of him?!

Kai closed his eyes tightly, hiding his face in his hands as to block the thoughts out, and then he looked up again as his eyes noticed something strange.

On Bryan's back there were five long slashes, from his shoulders to the top of his pants.

But one second before... there were _six_.

Kai narrowed his eyes as his pupils turned into slits. He glanced at Tala and paled considerably.

The flesh... the skin... was moving. He couldn't explain it that well, but it was moving, and the wounds were healing themselves like in some horror movie. He watched as a huge wound disappeared, first the skin reunited, then the scar started to clear until it was again smooth, pale skin.

Kai opened his mouth in disbelief, but no words came out for the shock. On Bryan, Ian and Spencer's bodies same things were happening, and in a flash Kai had the instinct to back away from them, they weren't _human_. They were healing too fast, like they were some kind of monsters... then a thought occurred to him: he was surely dreaming.

He bit his finger 'till the point of drawing blood, but the pain was real, he wasn't sleeping.

He looked down at his finger, enraptured by the blood, his mind completely frozen by the fact that it wasn't a dream, and then he yelped in fear as he saw the same thing that was happening to the others happen to his finger.

The blood dried out, the skin moved, and he felt a slight tingle run through his whole arm as the little wound closed itself.

The same tingle that he felt in his back while he was running away from the hospital.

He paled as his hand started to tremble in fear, that had happened already: in the hospital, his scars disappeared and Mr. Dickinson couldn't see them again.

That was the same thing, just faster. He was healing thirty, forty, maybe even fifty times faster than what was humanly possible. His breath became erratic as he finally understood why Boris wanted him back, why his own grandfather wanted him back here.

He closed his eyes, feeling weak again; he was feeling like inside him there were two strong forces fighting for dominance, he could actually _feel_ them fight, he could feel it inside his heart, and it was rather painful. His sight blurred slightly and he realized he was getting sick again, just like before.

He tried to stand up, breathing deeply, but a wave of nausea hit him as he fell back on the table, coughing.

An intense heat was spreading from his fingers to his arms, reaching his legs and chest, but it was nothing like the burning sensation of the fire or the feeling of the serum Boris had injected in him. The heat was quite pleasurable, like someone hugging him, comforting him.

He closed his eyes, groaning as the heat reached his neck and then his face, making him cough as it blocked his breath. He clutched the surface of the table tightly and tried in vain to take a breath but no air reached his lungs; he felt like he was suffocating and coughed hard, feeling ever so dizzy and light-headed, and then it all went black again.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tyson groaned in pain as he received a kick right in the ribs, and coughed hard, trying to stand up again but failing as another punch reached his stomach.

Max looked with tears in his eyes as his best friend fought hard to free himself, with no avail; Ray too was fighting madly, and he was the harder to stop as he punched and kicked and jumped like a angry wildcat, showing all his skills in the fight. Johnny was nothing less; using all his skills -again, boxing lessons proved to be really useful- to knock out all the guards that he could, but it was a hopeless battle.

They had been attacked not too far from the entrance door, because they hadn't thought about cameras _inside_ the place.

Max was the first to give up, falling into one guard's arms as the man blocked him. Tyson and the others jumped on the guards like crazy to help him, but the American teen had already known it was hopeless.

There were too many guards inside that place, and they were strong, and now the BladeBreakers and Johnny were prisoners of that place too.

Max whined as he saw Tyson fall on his back crying in pain, blocked by two guards, while Ray and Johnny were too. It seemed like their plan had backfired on them.

One of the men ordered something in Russian and the others nodded, rushing the teens down the corridor, passing many cells and dim lights to reach a cage. Max widened his eyes in disbelief as he saw Lee, Michael and Robert in the prison, looking darkly at them. Lee and Michael looked messed up just like

Tyson and even Robert had some scratches. Then the men threw them inside too, closing the door shut behind them.

"What happened?" Tyson coughed, still hurt from the punches. "They caught you outside?"

"Yeah Mr. Smart," growled the White Tiger's leader. "We were outnumbered."

Robert growled but remained silent; the whole thing was deeply embarrassing for him since he made all the others get caught so easily.

Michael passed his fingers through his hair, sighing. "It looks like we need to find a way to come out of this thing, if we really want to save Kai and ourselves."

Ray narrowed his eyes, remembering the ear-piercing scream they had heard not too long ago, and was hit by a wave of guilt: they had tried to save Kai and had gotten caught too, what help they were...

A sudden creak alarmed the teens, who turned in a flash towards the door, their bodies ready to react. They were confronted by the evil smirk of the most hated person in the world: Boris Balkov.

"How nice of you to come here right when the party is about to begin," was all the director said in his mellifluous tone "I'm afraid that you can't see Kai right now, however." Under the grey mask the devil grin widened more, resembling the snake that'd caught the mouse. "He's really _busy_ at the time being."

"What did you do to Kai, you fucking bastard!?" Tyson jumped up and darted for Boris, but Ray blocked him in time to prevent the teen from touching the adult.

It was a wise move since two guards were pointing their guns at them, ready to shoot at the slightest attempt to hurt the director.

"Tch tch tch, I thought you know some manners," said Boris reprovingly, shaking his head. "I didn't do _anything_ to my dear Kai, well, just reacquainted myself with him a bit, since we couldn't talk properly in the last few weeks."

There was something deeply wrong in his tone and all the teens knew at once that the director had hurt their friend. Besides, the howl of pain was still vivid in their minds.

"You sick bastard," this was Johnny. "Don't you dare to touch him ever again, understand?!"

"You're not in a position to threat me, are you, Johnny McGregor?" Boris' tone dropped ten degrees. "I won't touch him, actually the process already started and in no time he will once again be my prized weapon... besides, you may want to know that you're wasting time here, trying to save a monster."

"He's NOT a monster!" yelled Ray, baring his fangs.

Robert remained silent, listening carefully to the speech, frowning; he was still deep in thought about the strange behaviour the D-Boys had -by Ray's story- and the few other things the 'Breakers had told him. Boris spoke about a process already started, and Kai being a monster, and thinking about glowing eyes and changing colours, there was really something strange in the situation.

"You did something to Kai, didn't you?" Robert asked, his voice equally cold. "Something that involves BitBeasts."

Boris was taken aback: he was surprised that one of the morons had actually managed to understand the situation with so few tips, but then again, that one was the oldest, smartest, and held one powerful and wise Spirit.

He suppressed a scowl and smirked.

"I must admit I'm impressed," he said slowly. "But it's time to get going, the Project can't wait... so I think you all must remain here until it's all done. Goodbye, my young boys."

Boris left with no other words and the teens turned to Robert in awe and confusion.

"What the heck do you mean?!" Johnny asked, stupefied. "Beasts involved in what?"

Robert sighed. He still didn't know a thing about the stuff happening in the Abbey, but he had a really bad feeling about it all.

"We need to find Kai," he hissed, narrowing his eyes. "I can't even think about what Kai's going through."

""""""""""""""""""""""""

As he returned to consciousness Ian blinked tiredly, feeling really weary. He knew his body worked hard to heal during his light sleep, and he could still feel a dumb pain from the now disappeared slashes on his back.

He tried to clear his mind as he looked around, easily breaking the leather restraints, jumping from the table to the ground. On his side there was Bryan, Spencer and Tala already awake, and he sprinted towards them, stopping when he caught what they were looking at: on the last table there was Kai, still unconscious, but burning up. He looked like he would die right there by fever, and Ian felt despair build in his heart.

As well, the others were bickering again.

" What do you mean by 'he's a friend'?! " Tala was yelling, the situation they were in completely forgotten. " He's our _enemy_! He's nothing but a traitor, and you are still trying to _help_ him?! "

Bryan growled in exasperation and rolled his eyes: if the whole amnesia thing was pretty useful until now, at the present moment it was getting on his nerves; Kai needed all the help they could give him, since the fever was clearly eating him up from the inside, not to add that they all knew why he was ill.

Tala now needed to remember, he needed to have his memory back, he needed to know.

" Tala " Spencer took a step towards his captain, but the Wolf glared at him with hatred. " Tala, please, I know you're starting to remember, just let your memories come back. "

Tala growled, his eyes meeting with the other Demolition Boys', but he found the same fierce message in all of them, and he shook his head hard, his dream coming back clear in his mind.

" I'm _not_ Kai's friend! " He yelled. " I _hate_ him! "

Bryan was so fast that not even Tala's sharp eyes caught the movement. He stepped forwards and in a flash he punched hard Tala at his right eye, causing the red haired teen to fall on the ground at immediately. Bryan stood high before him, his eyes glowing with determination and deep concern.

" Tala, this is not you, " he said, his tone low. " You know, deep inside, you know, so just wake up. "

Tala blinked. He had never seen Bryan so angry, his emotions running deep towards the fallen teen. The Falcon's eyes were wide and the pupils were so thin they were almost invisible, the colour was changing rapidly from his usual clear to a strange copper.

Not even in his match against Ray had he been so out of control.

" This is not something Kiya would have liked to see " Bryan was so furious he was trembling with suppressed rage. " He was so happy to see you and Kai together, he was helping us all, and I can't just let Boris ruin what was our friendship! For him, because he loved us all, for you both, because you're more than brothers, for us, because we can't stand this situation anymore! "

Bryan slammed his fist on the wall and pressed his lips so they turned white. He was still trembling, and Ian and Spencer merely looked at him in awe: this was something new to all of them, but at the same time, they shared his opinion. Kiya had wanted them to be united, and now, they were each separate, all because of Voltaire and Boris.

It seemed that without Kiya, they were nothing...

And then, it happened.

In the sudden silence that fell in the room, Tala closed his eyes, clutching his head in pain; it was like a mirror crashed, sending broken pieces all over his mind, each piece was a memory he thought he never had.

It was like an infinite stream, continuous, and it was so strong he thought he would get lost in it, losing his sanity in the past events he was recollecting from his shattered mind.

He fell on his hands, clenching his fists as he tried to stop the massive weight of memories, but with no avail, one by one, he was remembering them all, the pain, the tortures, the experiments, but also the friendship, the care...

The love.

He shuddered; opening his eyes again, weary like he had swum three miles in cold water, and he took a trembling breath, feeling exhausted. He glanced up at the faces of his mates who were looking at him with fear and concern, and he willed himself to stand up again.

His face showed nothing as his azure eyes passed the faces of Bryan, Ian and Spencer, stopping on Kai's shuddering form once again.

" Kai... " it was a mere whisper, but all the D-Boys heard it in the sudden silence, and Tala's eyes filled with tears as he run towards his long lost friend, crying aloud and holding his hand.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

MasterFranny: that was it. You know that I'm near 100 reviews? I can't believe it, the fabulous mark! Wow, keep reviewing, I'm so near!

Bye, READ AND REVIEW!!!!

PS for my other fic "Just Say it", please, bear with me, I'm occurring a serious writer's block. I know what to write, but I don't know how to write it down.

PPS have you ever bumped into this stupid new anime? (No pun intended to all the people who actually like it) Duel Masters? It's completely horrible! It has a character that is the copy of Kenny aka Chief, and something about the serie rassemble me BeyBlade, and it has cards like Yu-Gi-Oh! and it's a clear copy to these two series: monster cards, spirits (the only difference is that to attack you have to change position to the card to the left)... blah; so I'm sorry to those who like it, but I think it's a shame that this thing exist (don't hate me please! Aaaaah! Gomenasai if I'm saying what I think! Gomenasai minna-san! AAAH! GOMENASAIIII!)

Ehm.

Cough. Read and review.

PPS I found on the net four pictures about Tala/Kai a little hard... I mean they're actually _doing_ it but it's not explicit. It's with japanese words so if you want it or you know how to translate kanji, mail me.


	11. Memories flowing back

MasterFranny: minna-san, I am glad to announce you this is the eleventh chapter of 'Breath of Light'! I haven't updated for a while but hopefully, I won't delay this pleasure anymore. I have all the chapters written now, just give me the time to have them BETA read and I'll post them. Hope you're still reading this one... I love you all readers!

since i think i didn't told you that, here it is,

Robert 17

Tala, Bryan, Lee, Michael 16

Kai, Johnny 15

Spencer, Ray 14

Ian, Max, Tyson 13

Kenny 12

Sorry about me not updating. i just hope you will like Kiya. I just happen to like him, but it's not because he's my OC, it's just because he's creating himself and i am doing nothing. He happens to pop out, saying the things he says, and i can't do nothing but let him do that. :P

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Phyrefly: mmmh... well, thanks for your help, and I hope you will find easy to get the next chapter. And I hope you will manage to get your mind on the chapters as soon as you can.

Shady Gurl: great, I hope you're still reading this! Did I send you the pictures? It was such long time ago i think i forgot to. If you didn't received them, mail me I'll send them plus some new ones.

Lefty: thanks for the review and I hope you're happy I updated.

Bra-two: hope you're still reading this. Thanks however, you're great!

Solar Yami: I know, I know. I am into Yu-gi-oh! too, never heard about a fic called "Never Knew" by AphroditeLove? It's KOOL. However, how about the Yugi anime? we're having it aired now, the part with Raphael and the three Dragons such as Timaeus. I want to go to the Bakura part as soon as possible!

Mei Kimari: well, I love long chapters too, but it's so hard to get more than 12 pages... If I get to post it, I have a very long one-shot threesome coupled. It's almost 29 pages long in my MAC.

Natasha-li: well, thank you. Hope you will like Kiya then.

Althea Astera Renata: wow, what a long name. What does that mean by the way? I know what you mean, I just hate Duel Masters. I hope you'll like Kiya even if he's an OC.

The wolf Hybrid Fox: shudders don't wanna be bitten by woves. Hope you like this.

Rejiita: Over 100 by now. I feel loved. Hope you like Kiya.

Elves of the Moon: wow, where are you? I miss your fic a lot. i can't wait to read the new chapter. Such a long review wow. Grr, you said the hated words... two spirits fighting into his body. I hate to admit it was way too easy to think about, but still I have some things that will surprise you -hopefully. Tyson... I just can't help but dislike him. But I don't want him dead -yet. It's me who'll never be as good as you though.

Ryuki: That chapter, I love it too. TalaKai da best. But BrooklynKai too now. And BrooklynKaiTala is just me worshipping it.

Gatem-sama: chop chop the story is finished, but not posted up yet. More than five chapters to go still however, don't freak out I won't discontinue it.

Pyro-at-heart: wee. A lot late, but here it is. --U

Kammyh: I haven't heard of you in three weeks, where are you? Would you want my crossover chapters again, or are you angry at me? are you dead? Are you having problems? Just mail me, talking can help.

Himekosukie: well, thank you, Your words mean a lot to me. Hope you like.

Callie's BitBeast: thank you. what a nick. what's the BitBeast name then, if callie's the owner?

Mrsalexwatkins: I read already that book, I loved it though: I read the others as well, but my fav is Armand the Vampire. If I didn't know what book you spoke about, I would have problems finding it though, I am not english. But thanks to translations, they're quite good with titles. Try Liam Hearnt then.

Shadow sentinel: will never be discontinued. Wow, best fic. Then go and read others, I am not THAT great ego is boosting up.

Boys on Boysenberry-hime: updated. But about you... half glares I loved when our eyes meet and the other, please, please, please, if you're still reading this, try for our sake, update! ;;

Jmanga-fever1: done.

Madeleine: well, wait until this one is finished before asking for the sequel! and, try my fav list, I really read better stories then I write...

Gabriel of Dreams-yume Chan: will update as fast as I can, hope you like Kiya now.

Kaisaka: twitch eye well, I know it's easy to understand, but I want to let the fic speak by itself. Bry and Ray are not. well, if things go they way I want and not the way it wants by itself, maybe in the sequel. Maybe. Sorry for the picts, I'll send you when I can.

Renanimeangel: whatcha confusing review --U there will be a few of shounen-ai cuddling, but no deaths. well, not Boris and Voltaire. But I'll have them pay, someway. death's not enough.

Metrix: hope Kiya will be a nice chara and you will like him.

Yeb vas: Updated. Yeb vas mean fuck you right?

Mistress-of-eternal-darkness: soon enough.

Giselle: done and will do that until this is finished.

Crowkeeper990: many hates duel masters I noticed. I hate it too, so... hope you'll like!

Tayi Chan: you never reviewed before I think, but it's cool to gain new readers. Hope you'll like Kiya now.

Anna: you will soon see what's the best part... cackles evilly.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

RATING: R?

DISCLAIMER: Do we really have to do such thing? sees a gun pointed at her NO NO! Okay, I do not own! Jeez, that sounds so pathetic...

"talking"

'thinking'

"talking into other languages"

/beatbeast language/

""""""dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories""""""

BREATH OF LIGHT

CHAPTER 11 Memories flowing back

_Looking in my own eyes_

_I can see Im slowly disappearing_

_Will someone stop me before_

_I start to decompose?_

_Will you ever accept what I am,_

_I like the pleasure_

_together with pain_

_but I cant stand to be refused again._

**Eight years before, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

Yuri glanced at the door with sleepy eyes; it was so early in the morning he couldnt even think properly, and the clock near his bed was saying 4:00 AM. He groaned, asking himself why the director of the Abbey would want to wake the kids so early, but couldnt complain since Boris had accepted him into the place. He was sure it would be really great to stay here and not go back to the place he was in before... that horrible orphanage where they used to beat him regularly with no reason.

He stretched and looked around the room, searching for his roommate. But the bed near his was empty, the sheets already redone, like no one had ever slept in it; but he had seen the boy go to sleep, so that meant he had awoken even earlier than him.

In fact, it was the same boy who had been inside the dark cage the night before. The one with slate hair and deep red eyes -he had never seen red eyes before- and blue marks on his cheeks. He had looked really stupefied to see him being shut inside the same dark cage he was in but had recovered quickly, and after Boris arrival, he never spoke again.

The director -he looked really scary even if he tried to sound and appear nice- had told Yuri he would be accepted inside the Abbey, because it was a lot, they hadnt another good one inside; Yuri didnt understand what he meant, but for him it was good: free food, bed, a place to stay... what could be better?

Shaking from his thoughts, he stood up and after a quick stop at the bathroom -the Abbey even had private bathrooms... the orphanage had had only one... for the entire building- he searched for the clothes he had worn the day before but couldnt find any of them. On a chair he saw some clean clothes and after a glance around he decided they could be his and put them on.

It was a nice white shirt with an orange line going down his torso, and another shirt to put under, which was blue-violet. The pants were the same colour as the outer shirt, white with an orange line, and he found he liked them, not to mention they fitted him perfectly. Sniffing the cleanliness of his new clothes he smiled warmly and headed towards the door, entering the corridor. Like the night before, it looked infinite in both directions, stone made with small torches that lit it up.

Shivering from the cold of the dark corridor he stepped out of his room and his ears detected a buzzing sound from the nearest corner; glancing up he noticed what seemed to be a camera looking down at him.

What would be the use of a camera? To control the kids inside? Maybe they were to inform them if robbers came inside?

Shrugging Tala headed right, passing a few other doors all similar to his own, and after a long walk he managed to find his way towards what seemed like the cafeteria of the Abbey.

There was an awkward silence as he entered, not one of the two hundreds kids spoke as they ate their meal, their moves mimicking one another, and Yuri wrinkled his nose in disgust: they looked like robots.

Then the room, after seeing he wasnt a guard, returned to its normal behaviour, and small whispers, at first uncertain and then growing stronger, filled the room.

Yuri looked around and found his way towards the man who was giving away food; well, if the puddle of grey mud he received could be called food. Oh, well, if food wasnt good, he could always steal some later.

While he walked in the immense room -it could fit two football fields nicely-, glancing awkwardly at the many boys who sat at the long tables, he tried to find a place to sit. Then he heard a whisper coming in his direction, and turning he saw a boy his age with brown eyes and greyish hair signalling him to come near. He complied, happy, and seated himself near the boy.

"You must be the new one" the boy whispered, almost inaudibly. "The Director told us about you; youre going to learn how to blade too".

Yuris eyes lit up at the mention of the game he liked so much. Blading wasnt allowed at the orphanage he had lived in, but he had managed to keep the BeyBlade his father gave to him, the white one with a funny picture of a wolf in the middle.

"I like blading" he whispered back, smiling.

The other kid grimaced at his naivety.

"Soon you will not anymore" he replied. "Who were you assigned to?"

Yuri frowned.

"What do you mean?"

The other kid sighed dramatically.

"Every Newby is assigned to someone to learn how to act inside here; not always is the one youre assigned to older, they've just been inside here longer than you" the grey haired boy sighed as Yuri raised one eyebrow. "Hes going to be your roommate".

Yuri nodded in understanding.

"I met my roommate last night" he told the other boy. "He said his name was Kai".

The entire table fell into dead silence. Yuri noticed it and looked at them with a frown: the boys faces were pale and shocked, and they were all looking at him like he was some rare caged animal.

"What?" he asked puzzled. "Do you know Kai?"

The grey haired boy snorted a sarcastic laugh as he lunged towards Yuri with a dark face.

"How could we not know him? Hes the owners grandson" he scowled.

"Boris!" Yuri was bewildered.

Sure Boris was that old and could have a son, but... well... he didnt seem the type to have a son, not to mention a father wouldnt hurt his son that much... would he?

"No you fool, Boris is the director here" another boy with dark hair and dark eyes scolded him. "The owner is Voltaire Soichiro Hiwatari, and _Kai_ is his grandson".

"Dont befriend Kai!" urged the grey haired boy. "Hes a monster!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yuri was uncomfortable as he glanced at the slate haired blader who stood before him, his launcher ready.

After what the other boys had told him, about Kai being a monster but without explaining further, he felt an irrational fear pummelling into his heart. Looking at the boy, he could admit he was a bit scary, but how could he be a monster? He had been so nice the night before...

"Your name is Yuri, right?" Kai stated in monotone. "Okay then, look carefully at me now".

With that Kai stepped forwards and motioned Yuri to look carefully. He inserted the ripcord into the launcher with a fluid movement, and ripping it he stated "One!"

Then without pausing, he repeated the move again and again, stating the number with the same cold voice.

"Do that" he told Yuri after three repetitions. "Dont stop until youre at your thousandth".

Yuri blinked, puzzled. Ripping without the blade?

"And the blade?" he asked timidly, forgetting momentarily about Kais supposed being a monster.

"Youre lucky its just me and you" replied coldly Kai, glaring at him. "If Boris or one of the guards were here, you would have been punished". Then, as in afterthought "Thinking back, since I know what the people out there thinks about me, remaining here with me alone will be your death sentence... Ill rip your head from your body".

His voice was dripping hollow sarcasm, but Yuri managed a small grin before starting his training.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yuri gritted his teeth in pain as he felt his ribs protest after the training of the day before. He was in the Abbey not even two days and he already started to understand the steely methods that Boris used on the boys.

After a thousand ripcords Kai ordered him to do ten laps around the courtyard -which was almost as big as the cafeteria, none to add they were in the middle of Winter- then a hundred push ups, and all the while he repeated the exercises three times, saying it was nothing special since it was his first day in the Abbey he was going smoothly on him. Yuri cursed under his breath, if this was smooth, he didnt want to know what hard was.

In the evening the scientists of the Abbey had done tests on him, monitoring his heart beat, his sight, his lungs, his resistance, and other stuff like that. One of them asked to see his BeyBlade too. He couldnt really understand what was interesting into it to attract the scientists, but couldnt complain.

And still... he could not negate there was something really wrong in their obsession with BeyBlades. Okay, they were a really cool game and all that stuff, but he was not obsessed by them!

Sighing he turned a corner, wondering what he would have to do that day, fearing to go through the same treatment as before, but what he saw made his blood froze.

It was Kai, and he was facing two guards who were punching another boy. The boy was the one Yuri talked with his first morning at the Abbey, the one with greyish hair, and he was trembling in fear, a huge slash on his left cheek.

And Kai was right before him, protecting him; Yuri could see the guards cowering in fear, but couldnt understand why. He couldnt see Kais eyes because his back was turned to him, but if he could, he would have seen the bladers red eyes change into brilliant gold, as his pupils turned into slits.

The guards backed away and ran for their dear life. Kai turned towards the grey haired boy, and Yuri smiled knowing he saved him, but then was astonished when the boy on the floor eeped backing away him too, then he stood up, his face contorted in a furious and disgusted look.

"Stay away from me, monster!" he yowled, shoving his fists. "Dont you dare to touch me, you deserve to die and rot in Hell forever!"

Yuri was taken aback by the kids harsh words, but he saw the understanding in Kais red eyes, and the slate haired blader stepped back, his face downcast. Then Kai turned and walked away.

The boy trembled in fear but then sensing someone was behind him he turned, upon seeing it was the newbie he walked near him wearing a disgusted face, the fear disappeared from him.

"That filthy monster" he hissed. "Its all his fault the guards attacked me!"

Yuri stared astonished at him.

"But he saved you from them! How can you be that bad with him!"

"You will soon know theres nothing to share with someone like him" the boy hissed. "Besides, my name is Andrei, keep that in mind".

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kai opened his eyes slightly, and found there was a damp cloth all over his face; he tried to move his hand, but his body wasnt responding and he was hurt.

"Calm down, you dont need to strain yourself more than you already had" a voice stopped him.

Kai knew the voice; it was the newbies voice. The boys name was... Yuri?

"Thanks" the voice said again, dropping a few tones lower. "Without you I dont know what would have happened to me".

Kai frowned: what was he talking about?

Then he remembered. Yuri met Boris again, and their meeting was far from nice this time. Boris wanted to know how the new one was going inside the Abbey, but he had been rather disappointed to find he wasnt still as good as the others were: someway Yuri managed to escape not only the harsh treatment the guards used on the boys, but also the hard training they were all facing.

He was still blind to the real life inside the Hell.

So Boris started to whip him, and Kai placed himself in-between them: it was something he usually did, helping others out against Boris, but this time he felt there was something different in the gesture; maybe it was because Yuri didnt know about him and his true nature.

Maybe because he was still a child.

Well, as always Boris didnt like him being disrespectful and punished him instead of Yuri. Then Kai blanked out.

Finally regaining his strength back Kai opened his eyes and threw away the damp cloth from his face, sitting on the bed he was onto, glancing at Yuri who smiled warmly at him.

"How are you feeling?" Yuri asked.

"Why are you helping me?" Kai asked puzzled. "Didnt the others told you to stay away from the freak I am?"

Yuri blinked and his smile dimmed a little, then reappeared.

"You helped me, you helped the others, and they all reject you, but youre nice".

Kai felt something deep inside his heart as he looked at Yuris innocent smile. _He_ was the nice person, not him. Besides, Kai didnt want Yuri to be rejected as he himself was, he didnt want the boy to be alone just because he was near Kai.

"You have to go away from me" he stated in a low voice. "Im bad, Im a monster, and I hurt people..."

"Youre not a monster, youre the nicest person Ive ever met" Yuri stopped him in mid-words. "The others are deeply wrong about you".

Kai felt something akin to sadness grow inside his heart, as tears fought against his barrier to fall down.

"You will change your mind when you saw who I really am" he whispered, sadly, tightening his hold on the blanket. "And you will hate me like the others, and you will be disgusted too".

"I dont think so" Yuri said, with malice, smirking a little before pointing his forefinger towards the mirror on the opposite wall.

Kai followed his eyes and paled, seeing in the mirror he had changed completely, without him noticing, his eyes almost completely gold. Obviously in the sleep hed run short his serum and so...

"Why are you still here!" he screeched to Yuri. "Why are you still with me, talking like theres nothing wrong!"

"Because I cant see anything wrong" Yuri blinked. "The real monster in this story is Boris; I dont mind your shape: you saved me and try all days to save them all, and youre really nice, how can I reject you? I would be really proud to say Im your friend".

With these words Yuri smiled again, his lips curling up as his eyes burnt with icy flames, and Kai sobbed, breaking down for the first time in his life, crying out as he hid his face in his hands.

**Present, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

Tyson slammed his fist against the wall, grimacing for the instantaneous pain he felt running up his arm. But he was simply furious.

Kai was somewhere around the Abbey, lacking their help, and they were stuck in the cell without a way to escape.

From saviours theyd became prisoners too.

"I cant just stay here!" he roared. "Kai _needs_ me!"

Robert looked at him with calm eyes: he understood the younger boys feelings, but there was nothing left to do but wait, and maybe think about a way to evade from the place they were in. They needed to be concentrated in order to save not only Kai but themselves too.

A thought crossed his mind, as he cocked his head to the right, slightly bemused by his trail of thoughts: it was kind of like playing chess. They were all Pawns, and needed to be moved through the checkerboard in order to "eat" the enemys own pawns. Kai was the King they had to protect from Boris, who on the other hand was nothing but another pawn into Voltaires hands. So the enemy King was Voltaire.

Remain calm was the key to win. Go through the defence of the opponent, reach his King and checkmate it.

His calculator mind skid through the last facts. They entered the Abbey doing the first step of the game, and Boris moved his own pawns to stop them. Theyd evaded the move but in the end, the enemy mated them. Now it was their turn to save the King and try to mate Boris...

Johnny raised one eyebrow hearing Robert mutter about placing a Pawn on the left, and shook his head in disbelief. How could he think about chess in moments like these!

"Tyson, we have to stay strong for Kai" Ray stated, looking into Tysons eyes. "Cool down please".

"Tyson, could you please launch Dragoon against that panel on the wall... right down there, do you see it?" Robert was out of his thoughts, and stood up pointing his finger out of their prison.

Tyson was startled but nodded, confused, as he looked at the grey panel on the wall, which was nothing more than a little square almost hid among the stones.

"What do you want me to do that for?" he asked preparing himself.

"Undoubtedly this prison isnt a normal one, did you notice that there is no lock on the door, and it seems as if theres no door at all?" Robert told them, in his calm voice. "Then it must be because its all controlled by computers. Since all the rest is stone, the panel must hide the button of the cage we are in".

Tyson stared confusedly at him, another minute, and then his face lit up.

"You mean we can break the panel to make the door open!" he exclaimed happily. "That was smart!"

All the boys in the cage gave him glares but Tyson was blind to them as he took aim carefully. The bars were placed with small distance between them, so it was rather difficult, but he managed to prepare his launcher.

"Go, Dragoon" he hissed, so not to be heard by any guard.

The BeyBlade flew in midair towards the small panel... and missed, hitting the stones on the left of the panel and falling on the floor. Tyson growled in frustration and recalled his faithful blade; he replaced it again in he launcher, smiling sheepishly at his dumbfounded friends, and launched it again; this time Dragoon took his strength from Tysons fierce decision and slammed against the panel, opening it. Under the panel there was a gear, and Tyson commanded to his blade to turn it down.

Dragoon flew again, and the gear was turned off.

A click could be heard, as the bars of the cage opened slowly.

"Another good move from our part" mumbled almost inaudibly Robert, standing up while the others yelled happily. "Lets see how the King replies".

Johnny frowned slightly, grimacing: despite his cleverness, was Robert going crazy? Again talking about chess...

**Eight Year before, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

"No! How could you!" yelled Kai with all his voice, trying to stop Boris. "What did you do to him!"

Boris smirked evilly as he took a look at his prized experiment as he struggled against the hold of the two trained guards who were blocking him. The serum hadnt taken long to take effect, so he couldnt be anywhere near a threat to them as they blocked him against the cold floor, restraining him.

Yuri looked fearfully at the director as other two guards tightened their grip on his arms, preventing him from escaping, and couldnt help but whimper. Boris had been clear: his last experiment on him had succeeded completely.

"Now we will start the second part, and you will emerge as our second success!" Boris smirked in satisfaction looking down at both Kai and Yuri.

Yuri yelped in frustration. Despite it all, he didnt want to. He couldnt let them!

"Dont do this to him!" Kai yelled pleading, his eyes wide. "Dont!"

"NO!" Yuri howled helplessly.

But it was too late. As the two guards shoved Yuri on the steely table Boris took out the syringe filled with the violet liquid Yuri knew so well Boris used on Kai, and approached the red haired boy, pulling the needle inside Yuris arm.

"NOOOOOOO!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""

As Yuris eyes opened he could feel there was something wrong inside him: he had the strange sensation that his eyes could see better than they ever did. And as he moved his ears around, he _knew_.

Then he jumped up in a sitting position, remembering what Boris did: he was still alive, that meant his system accepted the serum. That meant he was now...

He blinked, the room around him was his own and near him there was Kai, who was looking at him with sad eyes.

He felt the despair hit on him like a bullet and lowered his ears, hiding his face in his hands, feeling too well what he was now.

"Its completely my fault" Kai whispered. "I should have known".

Yuri looked at him, but remained silent. It wasnt Kais fault, but he couldnt make himself speak right now. He feared that if he opened his mouth, then it would be clear it wasnt a dream.

Boris won again: they thought nothing could be done against them anymore, Kai had for the first time a friend, and Yuri was finally accustomed to the training of the Abbey, but it was a mere wish. Boris would always have the upper hand in their lives.

Kai tightened his fists looking at his friend. Now Yuri too was one of the experiments Boris owned, and even if no one of the other kids ever talked with the red head after he started to befriend with Kai, now there was another wall between him and the other kids.

Not your fault.

Kai shook his head in silence.

You could do nothing, the serum was keeping you.

"Thats not the point!" Kai yelled. "I should have known Boris wanted you to train with me because you were the perfect subject! Its my fault now youre like this!"

He raised his head, meeting steely silver eyes, and remembered when, the first night they met, he saw his eyes shine brown. Back there, he should have known, since his own started to change from red to brown and then to gold. Now Yuri was before him, the effects clear to Kai, who whimpered and hugged his friend tightly.

"Im sorry" he cried. "Please, forgive me if you can..."

I couldnt be mad at you, never ever was the calm reply. I cant accept who I am, but all I can do now is to fight: there will surely be something to do against these effects!

Kai parted from his friend, looking as Yuri bared his sharp and long fangs, and closed his eyes, downcast.

"If there is, then Boris will destroy it" he sighed. "He owns us, and we cant fight".

That is something you would never say! Yuri roared, his eyes flashing with anger. You always used to fight against him! What's different now!

"He changed you, the only one I promised to protect" whispered back Kai. "I failed you and he showed me Im nothing but a possession: he won Yuri".

Yuri slapped him hard then he seized his arms in a strong grip, making the Phoenix look at him.

Dont you dare say that again he hissed. Remember, he cant own our spirits and as long as I live I will fight him; you did not fail me, Kai, you will never ever fail me. There will be a day in which we will repay him for all hes done to us, and on that day, we will be free from him forever.

Kai shook his head again; his grief clear in his face, but Yuri merely hardened his grip, making him whimper in pain.

Do you trust me Kai? Yuri asked, his voice low and determined. Mm? Do you?

"Y... yes" Kai replied. "I trust you with my life".

Then believe me, I swear we will be free one day Yuri answered.

Kai sniffed but nodded, his eyes filling with trust and faith for his best friend. He trusted him, and Yuri kept every promise he made.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"C-cold" Kai whimpered as he stared around at the snow.

It was the first of October and the temperature had dropped. The snow finally made its appearance, falling onto the whole Abbey. In times like this, it looked really nice.

But it just looked.

Yuri smiled warmly at his friends acting as the slate haired blader snuggled more into his coat. He couldnt help but love the snow and the cold, and he didnt care if it was because of his new nature that he could remain in the snow with no coat or jumper without freezing.

Two months had passed since Boris worked on him, turning his whole life upside down, and he had finally settled into his new being. It took a lot and it was painful, because Boris liked to remind him every chance he could, but Yuri started to almost like his new being. He was stronger than he was before, and he could resist three times the training he had to go through.

And because he was stronger, he could protect Kai from the other kids at the Abbey.

Ever since he'd shown them how he had changed, they remained away from him and Kai, making their life a lot easier. Yuri swore to himself to always protect Kai, no matter what, and to fight Boris for what he did. He couldnt understand why Kai was so nice towards the other kids, even though they rejected him every time they could, hurting him: he used to help them, and protect them, and Yuri couldnt understand why. He would have liked to hurt them for what they did to Kai before his arrival, but Kai had said that wouldnt do any good and Yuri didnt want Kai to be upset.

Every chance he got, Yuri defied Boris orders, standing up against him. He even managed to sneak into the directors office to search for anything useful, but found nothing.

He had to admit he liked his being, but at the same he still couldnt accept it. It was hard to wake up every morning, remembering he wasnt who he had been, going on every day with the same thought in mind; but Kai was there for him, and he devoted his powers towards his younger friend.

They were both merely kids, and still they had been trained to be adults in mind and action, to be perfect weapons with no personal will. But they were not.

Sniffing the cold air Yuri yipped happily and strode to the far side of the courtyard.

Kai looked at him and smiled, while he tried to warm himself with the coat. Yuri looked more carefree outside in the snow, which was because the cold was part of his nature, and he was made to belong here.

Kai felt a stab in his heart every time he looked at his friend ever since Boris used him. It was painful to look at the person you care most about knowing youre the cause of their pain.

Yuri didnt deserve to turn like him. He deserved to be happy...

Kai vigorously shook his head: Yuri promised him they would be free one day, and he had faith in Yuri.

He looked down at his hand and found he couldnt move his fingers. It was growing colder and colder, and he felt his body shudder as he fell on his knees, gasping for air. He knew he couldnt go outside in the cold, he _felt_ it with all his being, but Yuri was so happy to go playing in the snow that Kai couldnt say no. He felt his lungs try to suck the air in, but he couldn't make his throat open, the cold was too much. His fire was slowly growing weaker as the cold spread inside his body, freezing it.

He felt faint footsteps coming near but couldnt will himself to turn or speak. He fell on the snow-covered ground, fainting with a last image of Yuri lingering in his mind.

"Look! The freak doesnt like the weather" one of the Abbeys kids hissed in disgust, poking the unmoving form of Kai with his foot.

"Its such a shame he exists" growled another one. "Maybe he will die so we can be rid of his presence!"

"Lets kill him!" exclaimed one of the older ones with a cruel tone. He could've been no more than 13 years old. "We will do a favour to the human race by killing the freak!"

The others agreed with loud yells as the older one extracted a little knife from his pocket, opening it with a click.

"Where did you get it?" asked one of the younger ones in awe.

"I stole it from a drugstore when the director sent me to buy things" he replied proudly.

He smirked evilly, his eyes sparkling with hate as he approached the fallen kid with his blade raised in air, the others holding their breath in anticipation, evil smirks plastered on their features.

"Die" the boy hissed.

He lowered the blade with a quick move.

Thump!

The boy was on the ground in a flash, not knowing how he ended up there, his eye throbbing painfully. Looking up he say a boy standing right in front of him, eyes narrowed, fury on his face.

The boy who punched him was no older then ten, that meant three years younger than the one he punched, but there was no fear in his purple eyes as he glared at the fallen kid with pure rage.

The fallen boy whimpered, holding his eye. All his boldness disappeared from him, revealing what he really was, just a coward. He stood up and fled as quickly as possible, slipping on the snow as he ran away.

The boy with purple eyes and green hair glared at the remaining kids, and they too eeped and ran away, afraid.

As soon as they were gone the boys face relaxed, the fury completely gone from his features, like it never existed, making him look as though he could never ever hurt anyone. His face melted in worry as he looked at the frozen body at his feet.

His eyes sparkled as he picked up the younger one with care, hugging him tightly as he glanced around in search of the youngers friend.

Yuri, sensing that something was wrong, turned and saw a bunch of kids run scared towards the Abbey, while a boy, who looked about two years older than him, held Kai in his arms.

Yuri felt a wave of fear wash over him as he ran towards the boy with all his speed, teeth bared as he approached; the boy spotted him and looked him right in the eyes, making Yuri stop dead in his tracks.

The boys face was calm and serene, his eyes deep and pacific, and all the rage Yuri was feeling vanished in one mere second. The boy wasnt going to harm neither him nor Kai; Yuri knew the instant their eyes locked. He couldnt explain but he felt deep inside that this boy was good.

"What happened to Kai!" he urged, stepping near and grabbing Kais hand, yelping as he felt how cold it was.

"The weather was too strong for him" replied the boy, staring calmly at the pale face of the slate haired boy. "His burning nature doesnt belong to the snow, unlike yours, and now he needs to be warmed up".

Yuri sniffed hard, trying not to cry, and looked pleadingly at the older boy.

"Youll help him, right?"

The purple eyes turned to him, and the boy smiled warmly, nodding. Yuri felt like he had been put inside a bath filled with hot water as he relaxed. The boys smile was just too charming, and it was so pacific Yuri couldnt do anything but calm down too.

"Who are you then?" Yuri asked as the two of them ran towards the Abbey in a rush.

"My name is Kiya" answered the green haired boy.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

MasterFranny: well, I hope you liked it. I am glad to say I am way over 100 reviews, I never ever believed I would reach that many, so I thank you a lot. without all of you, minna-san, I would have never made my way to this chapter! Count down from now on, only few chapters until it's finished... but no less than 5 more though.

PS I am actually working on the sequel of my other fic "Just say it…" but the good news is, it's gonna be two sequels! I liked too much the idea of Mpregnancy to not write it but since I do understand that many others wouldn't like it and they still wanted a sequel, I will work on two different but alternative sequels.

Tell me what you would like to read in the one with no mpregnancy and I will put it in!

PPS I am up to post "I am Nothing" again with new BETA reader and slightly changed plot -I am actually rewriting it completely- I beg you to try it too!


	12. What can You believe in?

MasterFranny: there it is, the twelve! I am glad you're still reading this, and I can't believe how much reviews I got. I believed I would get only thirty for the entire fic, now I've got more than 135... I love you all!

I think I messed up the eye colours, so here are they, for you all to know:

Kai's are Gold

Tala's are Silver

Ian's are Bronze

Spencer's are Rust (or is it Blight?)

Bryan's are Jade

Kiya's are Auburn

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Can't reply to reviewers so I'll say something akin to things you said to me :P and THANKS to all of you who reviewed, you made my day! And let's fight against the new Rule! Sign up every mail you get about it!

Interesting the adults are not there. won't be until the end.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: no own, not now however... evil smirk

"talking"

'_thinking'_

"(talking into other languages)"

((beatbeast language))

""""""dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories""""""

BREATH OF LIGHT

CHAPTER 12 What can You believe in?

_What am I supposed to do_

_If the World is against me?_

_I tried really hard,_

_But nothing seems to be enough_

_Every step that I took_

_Was just another wasted breath_

_And each word I said_

_Echoed through my empty soul,_

_Claiming its hopeless price._

**Present, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

Ray glanced to his right and then to his left, signalling to the others that there weren't guards around their cell.

As the Neko-jinn stepped outside the prison he narrowed his eyes, his pupils turning into slits so he could see better in the dark, and in complete silence he reached the corned of the wall, peering from it to look down the dorridor.

After the bars opened, Robert had declared they couldn't move all together now, risking to be spotted as soon as they left the cell, and he had proposed one of them could go and blind all the cameras.

Ray and Lee offered themselves, and as Lee used his skills to turn the cameras around so they wouldn't look in at the cell, Ray wandered around keeping watch to alert the others in case any guard came near.

Luckily there weren't any, Boris was too sure of himself to even think they could escape so easily.

Ray smiled and signed to Lee that there wasn't any danger. Lee signalled to Johnny, who was waiting on the edge, and the English boy nodded to Robert.

"There are no guards," he mouthed to the BladeBreakers. "We can go outside."

Robert led the way as Ray and Lee watched from their positions: Lee was hanging from the ceiling, his hand tight around one of the cameras, and Ray was glued to the wall, silent as a shadow. Robert turned towards Michael and Max.

"I need you two to return to the hotel," he whispered urgently. "I need someone to call Mr. Dickinson: he may be back by now and wondering where we are".

Michael wanted to protest but remained silent: he knew he had to go. But Max stepped forwards, his face dark, and shook his head.

"I can't," he replied. "Kai is my friend too, I want to be there for him too!"

Michael and Robert looked at each other before turning towards the determined blond with a sigh. He wasn't going to go.

"I will," Lee said, jumping down the wall silently. "Michael needs someone who can watch his back and I'm better than Max at that".

Robert nodded and Max smiled at him.

"Thanks," he mouthed.

Robert grimaced but couldn't hide a slight grin: Kai had really good friends, after all. He pointed towards one corner and the group moved that way, with Ray leading the way.

Lee and Michael remained alone in the dark place, in complete silence, the footsteps of their friends fading into distance.

'_Good luck,'_ they both thought.

"Okay," Michael turned to Lee, "it seems it's just you and me".

Lee smirked and picked up his faithful Gallion, placing it in the launcher, as Michael mimicked him with Trygle, then the two of them turned the opposite way and started their search for the exit.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Boris stared at the long car that stopped right before the Abbey and bowed as the door opened and Voltaire Soichiro Hiwatari came out. The Director's face showed respect for the owner of the Abbey who, for his part, looked as cold as always.

Voltaire looked at the director with impatient but contented eyes and frowned. Boris stood up straight and smirked in satisfaction.

"(Finally you're here, sir)," he said with respect. "(The plan, it's working fine)"

"(So the boys are all together, I assume)," Voltaire stated.

"(Yes sir, all the Experiments are waiting for you to come)," Boris smirked some more. "(And we have some unexpected guests too: your grandson's _friends_)".

Voltaire growled in anger, but soon dismissed the thought: his grandson was not supposed to have friends, let alone free will; he was merely a weapon, his weapon for the World's domination.

"(The serum is taking effect?)," he asked in monotone, his cold eyes already looking at the Abbey.

"(Yes, sir, can we proceed?)"

Voltaire nodded, satisfied, and the two moved towards the Abbey.

**Seven years before, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

"(You want what?)" Boris couldn't believe what the boy was asking him. "(You want to test the serum yourself?)"

Kiya nodded firmly. On his face there was no fear of any sort or any uncertainty; he was completely sure about his decision.

They were one before the other in the director's office; Kiya had entered without knocking, like he was used to doing. Boris hated it, but the boy wasn't the bit least impressed by him, and no torture could tame his spirit, no beating could make him yell in pain or cry or beg to stop. He was strong and he showed it with all his being.

Kiya was a kid like all the others, and still, he was different from any other. His eyes burnt continuously with internal fire, a fire that wasn't the one the Phoenix possessed, but was just as hot, as well as an icy glare that rivalled the Wolf's own cold stare, but still it was different.

He had entered the Abbey appearing to be incapable of hurting a fly, but he showed strength few possessed as well as an intense determination and passion. He owned a Sacred Beast, one shaped as a Basilisk.

Boris raised one eyebrow as he looked at the young boy, mildly wondering if he knew what he was asking him to do.

His purple eyes burned as Kiya waited for the director's reply. He was sure about what he wanted; he knew this was the only way he could help Yuri and Kai. Both of them were too young and inexperienced. They went through a lot, and Kiya's only desire was to keep them save.

Even if that meant to become like them.

They had grown like a family, the three of them, Kiya as the older brother, always keeping an eye on them, and they shared a bond not many could acquire in their lives. Their friendship went deeper that brotherhood.

"(You know your organism may reject the serum?)" Boris looked at the young boy with interest.

He knew that boy had a close friendship with both his experiments. Besides, if Kiya's organism rejected the serum, then he would die and Kai and Yuri would understand they were merely tools; if he lived, Boris would gain another weapon for his army.

"(I know,)" Kiya stated calmly, but still there was no fear in his voice. "(But it won't: I'm strong enough to survive)".

He looked and felt sure about his words, and Boris smirked.

"(If you're so sure, then why not? That would be interesting.)"

Kiya smiled at himself, satisfied, and turning he left, not giving the director another glance.

Boris looked at the door as the boy closed it behind himself, and a thoughtful expression appeared on his face, well hidden by his mask.

"(Master Voltaire will be interested too,)" he commented, pressing the bottom of his videophone. "(It's not common to see one of his kind volunteering to be experimented upon)".

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"(You couldn't possibly have done _that_)," Kai hissed as he looked up at Kiya with wide eyes.

"(Tell us it's just a joke,)" Yuri coughed. "(Tell us you didn't!)"

Kiya merely smiled at them, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"(I did it,)" he blinked. "(We will be bound forever then, do you understand?)"

Kai felt a stab in his heart and he shook his head. He couldn't believe Kiya to be that carefree, not about the experiments, not about the Project.

"(Do you realize you could die!)" Yuri yelled at him, his voice broken from despair, "(I don't want you to leave us!)"

Kiya's smile never faltered as he held Kai and Yuri's hands in his own.

"(You have faith in me?)" he asked. "(You believe in me and in my strength?)"

It was a calm speech, a statement more than a question. And both Yuri and Kai could do nothing but nod. They trusted Kiya, and they were sure he was strong, stronger then both of them.

"(Then don't be afraid,)" Kiya smiled again, the warm smile the two boys had grown accustomed too, the one that could calm their turmoil. "(I will never leave you, so it's pointless to be afraid.)"

Kai felt his confidence return as he let a shaky grin appear on his lips. He glanced at Yuri and the red head nodded, smiling.

Nothing to worry about.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"(Wow, that was an experience,)" Kiya tossed his blade on Yuri's bed and stretched, his eyes glancing at the two boys who were on the verge of tears. "(What?)"

Kai sobbed and ran towards Kiya, hugging him, and was soon followed by Yuri.

"(We thought you were dead,)" Kai wailed. "(You didn't come back and we thought the serum killed you!)"

"(We were afraid, we couldn't even think about going on without you,)" Admitted Yuri, trembling.

Kiya felt his heart warm up at the two's words and smiled at them.

"(Little Brothers, as I said before, you have nothing to worry about. I'm strong and my system accepted the serum)".

Kai wiped away his tears and looked up.

"(So now you're...)"

A flicker of auburn passed through his eyes, making its appearance in a slow spiral before disappearing the way it came. Kai smiled hesitantly, he didn't know how to react. He could say he was happy Kiya was now one of them, but he wasn't happy all the same.

"(It's rather cool,)" Kiya let himself fall on Yuri's bed. "(At the start it's kinda painful but it's just one moment...)"

Closing his eyes he let his body relax, and when he reopened them he found Kai and Yuri looking proudly at him, handing him a plate of food.

"(We stole it from the kitchens,)" Kai smiled. "(We thought you would be hungry)".

Kiya blinked.

"(But weren't you afraid I would be dead?)"

"(At the same time we both knew you wouldn't leave us,)" Yuri stated, his blue eyes shining with trust. "(You promised)".

Kiya nodded and took the plate then motioned for the two to sit near him. They both complied, snuggling near the friend they had grown used to call brother.

**Present, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

Tala couldn't stop looking at the sleeping teen on his lap, as his mind wandered through the newly found memories, his eyes lingering on Kai's face, contorted in pain.

He hadn't said a word ever since he let the tears fall, remaining in the comfortable silence with his friends as he tried to give comfort to the distressed beauty that remained deep in sleep.

He was still burning with fever, and Tala knew there was nothing he could do to stop it but wait, wait for the fight to be over and the serum to awake the frozen spirits inside, calling them back to life after all these years.

His eyes trailed across his face over and over again as his mind kept asking how he could forget every little detail, how he could've managed to live without the other part of his soul.

Bryan felt relieved as he glanced at the red haired blader holding Kai lovingly, and a smile found its way onto his normally emotionless face. His clear eyes showed how much he cared. Near him, on the floor, Ian leant on Spencer who was trying to relax with his eyes closed.

The atmosphere in the room had changed completely after Bryan's outburst, not just relaxing, but easing the tightness they all felt deep inside, being held in such small space.

There was nothing to do but wait.

Wait, and maybe linger in the memories they shared, trying to find something happy in the past, to avoid thinking about the present.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What do you mean with 'we're lost'!" Tyson grabbed Robert's arm in a tight grip and looked at him with fury in his eyes.

The older blader barely looked at him, his face calm.

"What I said," He replied calmly. "Tyson, not one of us ever entered this place before, we don't know where we should go."

Tyson blinked, "oh," and released the German's arm.

"We should try to the left," Ray appeared before them, pointing to the corridor at their left.

He had gone off twice, but returned saying the corridors looked all the same.

"Why there?" Max asked.

"I feel a slight breeze coming from that way, maybe it leads to a larger room," Ray replied. "We have no other option than try each one".

Robert shared a look with Johnny who shrugged.

Robert shared a look with Johnny who shrugged.

"Head left," the German ordered to the group.

It took no longer than one minute before they reached a big room that looked like a training area: there were many dishes scattered around and even some training machines; near every dish there was a strange thing that resembled a mechanical launcher BeyBlade ready to be launched.

Tyson whistled.

"What a training room, no wonder they're so good at Blading," he whispered, looking around.

His eyes widened at the sight of a big transparent tube in the far side of the room. It was connected to a big computer-like machine at his right and it was empty. It looked like the one he had seen when he entered the Abbey in search of Kai the first time, when Boris revealed his plans to him, showing that Kai could beat him in no time with Black Dranzer.

Ray followed his gaze and frowned: the huge tube looked rather impressive to him, and he couldn't help but wonder about its purpose.

"This is a training room, but there is no one in here," reasoned Robert, uncertainty lingering in the back of his mind. "Where are all the kids that are supposed to be in here?"

Johnny shrugged but didn't answer as he stepped towards the glassy tube, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"We found no one around as we walked here," he finally stated. "That's because this is a secure area of the Abbey. I think no one is allowed down here".

Max blinked and cocked his head in wonder as he scratched his chin.

"So what does that mean? That not all people who live in this place know about its real purpose? That not all bladers are trained to dominate the World?"

Johnny nodded.

"That's what I meant, yes," he replied, spotting another door near the tube. "Only the Demolition Boys are trained here, I bet my money on it".

'_And Kai,'_ he added to himself.

"So we will find them down here," Ray reasoned hopefully. "Maybe we can use our BitBeasts like we did before!"

Tyson's face lit up at the thought and he grabbed his BeyBlade, holding it before his eyes.

There was no need for words as Dragoon's chip glowed faintly. Tyson turned towards the corridor they all came from and the glow stopped. He turned again towards the door near the tube and Dragoon glowed brightly.

Tyson beamed happily and motioned his friends to move. Johnny pulled at the handle of the door, but found it locked. The European looked around but found no key, and the door was made of steel so it seemed almost impossible to break through.

Robert glanced at the door in wonder and saw that near it there was a panel with a keyboard. He instantaneously knew that they needed a password to enter, and none of them knew it.

"What now?" Tyson asked, downcast. "If we really need a password, we will never be able to go through there".

Ray nodded and looked around; if Kai was behind that door, he wasn't going to be unmotivated just by some closed door. He wanted to help his friend very badly, not only him but also the Demolition Boys. He glanced at the big computer at their right and nudged Max.

"Now I wish Kenny was here…" he mumbled.

"There's no need of Kenny being here," Robert stepped towards them. "Johnny, come here and search for anything that resembles a password".

Johnny grumbled but complied as he sat down before the huge screen, looking at the keyboard with concentrated eyes. After a second he started typing -not as fast as Kenny would, but quick enough.

"Wow, here I thought you were only good at bickering," Tyson whistled.

The English boy shot him a glare but turned to the screen, confused. "That's written in Russian," he turned to Robert. "Is there anything that may help us?"

"No," the German sighed. "It's just a list of numbers and things I don't know".

They all remained there depressed, not knowing how to work with the password; then Tyson looked up with fiery eyes and stepped before the closed door with a grimace.

"I'm not going to be stopped by this fucking door!" he raged. "Dragoon, destroy the panel!"

Dragoon flew from his launcher and crashed against the keyboard on the wall, smashing it to pieces: discharge started to crackle around the panel and a loud click pealed from the door.

The group beamed as Tyson grinned proudly: when the mind couldn't do it, then it was time to use strength. They opened the door slightly and peered in, finding a long and endless corridor almost completely enveloped by darkness.

With the common agreement, Ray stepped into the dark corridor, followed by Robert and the other teens.

Inside Tyson's BeyBlade, the huge Dragon hoped it had been a good idea. What they would see at the end of the corridor could change their lives completely.

**Six years before, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

Tala rested his head on the mattress of his bed while he glanced at Kai re-bandaging his wrist carefully.

"(You okay?)" He asked, concerned. "(That has to hurt)".

Kai flashed him a smile and tightened the grip of the bandage before straightening on his own bed. He had gone through another beating session after he tried in vain to protect a boy from Boris' whip.

Of course when Boris went mad like that, it was mere luck he ended up with just a broken wrist -the other boy had died.

"(My wrist hurts but it's bearable,)" Kai replied, looking down at the white bandages. "(I wish I could've saved that boy though)".

Tala shook his head.

"(Stop thinking you can save them all!)" he urged his friend. "(Care about yourself and leave Boris to hurt the boys, they reject you and you still help them! I thought after two years you would understand it,)" he added.

"(Just because you were changed two years ago doesn't mean I was too,)" Kai replied quietly, hiding his wrist under his red glove, not to be seen by Kiya. He knew how he would react if he ever found out: he would look at him with his pleading eyes, feeling hurt for him. He didn't want to hurt Kiya.

"(What?)" Tala blinked. "(What do you mean?)"

In the two years they'd known each other, he'd never asked Kai when he'd been turned, nor had the thought entered his mind.

"(I was turned when I was six,)" he told Tala as he stood up, gritting his teeth in pain. "(Not too long after I entered the Abbey for the first time)".

Tala remained speechless, looking in awe at Kai. Six years old. His grandfather really was a horrible man.

In two years, Tala never met with the Abbey's owner, though Kai was called into the Director's office once a month to talk with his relative, and every time he returned to their shared room bleeding and in great pain.

"(I don't want you to be hurt again,)" Tala whispered, looking at Kai. "(You are the only person I care about, except Kiya that is. But you're different, I can't stand living without you; I care for you more than I do for me)".

Kai blinked and looked at him, raising one eyebrow. All their life together he had never heard Tala talk like this. Kai himself felt something deeper than brotherhood for his red haired friend, but he didn't know what it was, had never ever experienced similar emotions before. He liked Tala a lot, but not the way he liked Kiya, or the way he remembered he used to like his mother. This was something deeper, something strange, and he was quite confused about it all.

As he was about to speak, the door opened and Kiya stepped in, his face showing the same warm smile he was used to wearing.

"(Hey boys, guess what?)" his eyes sparkled as he pointed to his shoulders, and both Kai and Tala were stupefied to see a little boy sleeping on his back.

"(Who's that kid?)" Kai glanced at the sleeping boy with curiosity. "(He's so small!)"

The boy on Kiya's back opened his eyes sleepily and glanced at them with reddish tired eyes of a much lighter colour than Kai's own, tinged with brown. His hair was of a strange colour, violet mixed with blue, but the most surprising thing was his nose: it was so big.

"(His name is Ian,)" replied Kiya, sitting on Tala's bed and carefully laying down the small boy. "(don't guess wrong, he's seven)".

Tala's eyes widened: seven! He looked like he couldn't be older than five!

The boy named Ian blinked again and yawned as he glanced up at the two, a light grimace appearing on his face.

"(What are you looking at!)" he growled, glaring at them. "(Have something to say?)"

Tala smiled lightly and Kai smirked.

"(Nothing –shrimp,)" Tala sneered, with playful voice. Then he turned to Kiya. "(What is he doing here anyway?)"

"(I'm not a shrimp!)" Whined the small boy.

"(No you are not –shrimp,)" replied Kai, not even looking at him.

"(I found him being beaten by some of the older boys because of his nose and I took him away with me,)" Kiya smiled his trustful smile at them. "(I think he'll need someone who can protect him!)"

"(I can take care of myself!)" Ian thumped his fist on the mattress.

"(Sure you can,)" Kiya replied kindly, petting the smaller kid who looked the least scary of them all.

"(He can't stay here,)" Tala prodded. "(They will beat him more if they know he's with the freaks.)"

Ian's eyes flared and he stood proudly on the floor, looking up at them with fiery eyes.

"(I. Can. Take. Care. Of. Myself,)" he stated.

Kiya smiled at him as he prodded him back onto the bed.

"(Da, little one,)" he grinned. "(Oh, and by the way, I got a roommate)" he added, blinking happily.

Both Tala's and Kai's attention turned to him in a flash: they both knew what that meant.

"(I invited him here,)" Kiya stretched. "(So you will meet him and his Beast)".

Ian looked sharply at Kiya, pulling out a blade from his pocket.

"(I've got a Beast too, you know. She will protect me! She's a snake!)"

Tala decided not to point out that Ian previously had said he didn't need protection and instead leaned towards his bey, looking at the Bit Chip.

"(Yeah, you're right, this is a Beast,)" he nodded. "(So what's her name?)"

Ian looked away blushing.

"(She has no name,)" he admitted. "(I couldn't think of a good name for her)".

"(You can call her Wyborg,)" Kai suggested. "(Since you're now stuck in this place, and Tala has a Beast called Wolborg, and you're going to stay with us from now on)".

Ian grimaced, but then grinned.

"(I like how it sounds,)" he smiled happily.

There was a soft knock at the door and Kiya's face brightened.

"(Here they are! Come on!)"

"(Wasn't there just one?)" Kai asked, puzzled.

"(Kind of, I invited Ian's roommate too,)" Kiya smiled again.

Tala and Kai looked at each other and sighed as two boys entered the room. One was well built and had brown eyes and blond hair, the other had light violet hair and clear eyes, and he looked rather scary.

"(Morning,)" the blond one waved his hand slowly. He looked stupid, but the look and the flicker in his eyes told Kai and Tala otherwise. "(It took us awhile to find the way here since some boys thought it would be funny to pick Bryan here up.)" He pointed to the other boy. "(So we had to stop and give them a lesson)".

Bryan growled and looked around, then seated himself on the chair near Kai's bed, glaring at them.

"(What's this thing about staring?)" Ian eeped, looking at Bryan. "(Don't think I'm a coward! I can beat you anytime!)"

"(Sure you can –shrimp,)" Bryan replied in a monotone voice before a small smirk appeared on his face.

"(Hey!)"

Kai smiled; despite the pain firing up his wrist -the serum was keeping his system from healing- and closed his eyes. He had a feeling they were going to become friends.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

MasterFranny: review if you care! And, I am working on the sequel of my other fic, but it will get some time. For the other one, don't let the fact that you cannot vote the pairing stop you from reviewing! You can still tell me your fav couple, we can play that way… -smirks-.


	13. Facing the Discoveries

NOTE I am rewriting the chapters with a new version, new style and updated story. When you'll find out this chapter is up, the first two chapters of this fic will also be. Longer, and less messed up. Try look at them.

NOTE2 My BETA disappeared Woo-hoo! Phy! Where are you?. This happened me already with Dancing Wolf who was the one BETAing 'I Am Nothing', now currently discontinued. So, unless this one reappears -**Phyrefly**-, this fic will continue be updating sooner and without BETA check.

MasterFranny: I bet you all want to know what Tyson and the others are going to see down the corridor, ne? That will be quite bad, see you at the end of the chapter! -waves-

""""""""""""""""""""""""

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

RATING: R?

DISCLAIMER: my plan failed, so I still no own.

"talking"

'thinking'

"(talking into other languages)"

((beatbeast language))

""""""dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories""""""

BREATH OF LIGHT

CHAPTER 13 Facing the Discoveries

_There was someone who actually believe_

_there was someone who actually cared_

_but his memory failed my reasons,_

_his heart demanding to let go_

_and I had to release my hold on him,_

_afraid he would be hurt by my being;_

_I'm still waiting for him to come back,_

_faith leaving place to hurt,_

_it was him my last hope,_

_and the dream of his voice_

_shattered my last pride._

_Nothing to pray but a ghost,_

_the ghost of his presence_

_lingering in my mind..._

**Present, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

It was just a slight flicker of his eyelids, almost invisible, but Tala saw it and tensed up. Then Kai's fingers moved ever so slightly, and Tala was suddenly aware he was finally waking up.

Feeling their captain tense all the Demolition Boys looked sharply up at him, coming out of their memories, and waited.

Another flicker, then Kai's eyes opened slightly, revealing red pupils; Tala was so relieved he didn't thought about anything else right now: Kai finally opened his eyes. That meant he finally won the fight between his two fires.

Kai blinked tiredly twice, then he cleared his dry throat. His whole body felt heavy and weary, and it was because he had fought against the serum. But he knew that it would take no time for him to fully recover and be strong again.

"(T... Tala?)" he whispered, looking straight into the red head's eyes.

Tala couldn't help but smile slightly, as he lowered his hand to rest on Kai's cheek, happy to see he was conscious again.

Bryan, Spencer and Ian tensed up, since there was still the chance that Kai hadn't remembered anything yet, but their fears disappeared as Kai's hand raised and reached Tala's own, while Kai closed his eyes and sighed.

All his memories had came back to him, and were now where they belong, in the back of his mind, painfully obvious as the slate haired blader skid through them, all his past finally clear to him. Then he opened his eyes again, content in the position he was, with his head on Tala's lap, like when they were younger. On his face appeared a weary and hesitant smile as he locked his red eyes with Tala's blue ones.

"(I remember now)" he whispered, still weak.

Tala felt like he could cry again, and leaned down, his lips barely touching Kai's own in a warm kiss.

He didn't know how could he feel the love for the slate haired blader still strong after so many years, after all that had happened to them both, after their amnesia, but as his memories flew back to him, the love was there, as strong as before, like it never disappeared from his heart and soul, like they were destined to be together again, like his heart deep inside waited for his love to come back.

Tala couldn't believe he was now in his arms, their lips meeting in a fierce but sweet kiss, reunited after what seemed an entire life, and he smiled warmly, closing his eyes in content.

"(Never ever leave again)" he breathed, his forehead pressed against Kai's own.

Kai looked at the contented face of Tala with a grin, feeling secure inside his arms, and knew there was nothing better than find again where you belong. Here it was, the _something_ he searched all along, the _something_ he knew was missing, the longing he lacked during his life outside the Abbey: it was Love, love for Tala.

"(I won't)" Kai whispered back, snuggling more into the warm embrace of his long lost love, hiding his face in the Wolf's white shirt.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lee let his body relax as he felt the cold Russian air hit him straight in the face, and he breathed deeply, closing his eyes.

He couldn't believe they found their way out of that maze without being caught. It had been difficult, and they had been almost caught three times by some guards on the outside, but with his skills he prevented them to be seen, and at the end they were out.

But there was no time to loose now, Kai and the BladeBreakers were still inside the Abbey and they had to find either Mr. Dickinson or Tyson's father or Judy. It was all in their hands.

"Michael, what if we can't find neither Mr. Dickinson nor the others" Lee voiced aloud his greatest worry as the two captains ran from the Abbey towards the center of Moscow.

Michael couldn't answer, since he too didn't know how to reply: he was fearing the same, and he was also afraid that they wouldn't be able to help Kai not even with the support of Judy, Mr. Dickinson or Bruce.

But as they ran at top speed, they both wished they could save them all.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Their footsteps echoed through the corridor as the group walked slowly down the stairs, just a small light of sporadic torches to lit their way.

There was an awkward silence and no words were shared between them, their breath hollow in the tick air. Each one of them tried his best not to shudder at the cold rushes of wind that hit them mercilessly.

Ray could feel something wasn't right, he could _feel_ it deep inside, as his skin turned cold and a deep sense of anguish appeared in the back of his stomach. Whatever thing was hidden at the end of the stairs was something Boris wanted to hide, since he kept the door closed.

His feeling became worse as he stepped on the concrete at the end of the stairs, and he tried to look around, but there was almost complete darkness. He could hear water drop here and there, but couldn't tell where they were ended into. If it was a room or another corridor, it was too dark to tell.

Johnny came down the stairs with one of the torches, and lifting it up they all could see it was a smaller room, that lead to another corridor.

Fear itching in their minds they moved towards the other corridor, feeling like they were going into another cage but much worse that the one they were closed into. But they could not turn back now, Kai needed their help and they were determined to be there for him.

As they walked down the new corridor the air became colder and colder, and they could hear mice squeak in the dark corners, and under their feet they felt pools of water.

Each one was wishing Kai not to be down there.

And the smell. The horrible smell, like rotten meat -a stench so terrible it made their stomach clench in disgust.

Ray bowed his head slightly to the right, hearing something from before them: closing his eyes he willed himself to concentrate on the sound, and with a shudder he realized it was someone's voice.

The voice was talking continuously, like it was chanting something, its tone high pitched and raw, and the boys felt a cold sensation ran down their backs. The voice held a tone that was not entirely human, much like a squeak -vaguely like an animal cry.

Tyson's feet refused to take another step as he leaned on the wall for support, both the stench and the pressure dawning on his mood, but pulled away almost instantaneously because of the coldness of the stones. Robert swallowed and willed himself to continue walking down, followed by his scared friends.

There was something not right and they all had the sensation that if they continued, they would pay the price; but still they walked down, each footstep conducing them more into the Abbey's secrets, towards something unknown.

Now that they were coming to the end of the tunnel -because it was much more like a tunnel than a corridor- they could begin to understand the inhuman voice was saying something in Russian, over and over again. Luckily, only Robert could understand the meaning of the words, since he knew Russian and the others not.

"(Kill, kill and eat the freaks, kill them all because its their fault)" the voice kept singing. "(It was all a mistake, it didn't have to end like this, they were _his_ favourite possession but they were nothing but horrible mistakes...)"

Robert swallowed again the big lump in his throat as he stepped nearer the end of the tunnel.

The voice continued its chanted speech.

"(It's all their fault, I wasn't supposed to be that their fault their fault it was all their fault... and they will pay for that, oh yes they **will**)"

The speech was interrupted by an ear piercing cry that was completely inhuman, and Ray's thought was that it rassembled a lot a bat's own. They froze in place, and suddenly the voice turned to them.

"(We have company my faithful friend...)" Robert narrowed his eyes and tensed. "(Human preys coming willingly down there... and there is no director with them... mmmh... the wonderful smell of human meat)".

Robert widened his eyes, but couldn't stop his friends to go near the end of the tunnel. He felt his legs were carrying him there too, and couldn't stop them neither.

The stench was way too powerful now, but they kinda grew accustomed to it as they were more curious about finding out what was before them, at the end of the tunnel.

Johnny lifted the torch up in the air, and they all could see before them there was a dead end, a dungeon closed with metal bars; the magenta haired blader stepped forwards and the light of the torch reached what was within the dungeon.

At the sight of what was inside the cage, all they boys screamed in horror and fright.

**Six year before, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

Kai stepped inside Kiya's room uneasy, and looked around: his older friend was holding a book in his hands, laying in his bed at the east corner of the room, and he was deep reading.

As he heard Kai enter, he placed the book near him and looked with a smile at the young boy who stood there, glancing at him.

"(What do you need, Suzaku?)" Kiya asked, waiting.

Kai cleared his throat and fidgeted with his fingers as he seated himself near the green haired blader.

"(I need to talk to you, Kiya-kun)" he mumbled. "(It's confusing thought, and I don't know what to do)".

Kiya looked at him in a reassuring way, waiting for him to talk.

"(It's that... uhm... it's Tala)" he looked away, a faint blush creeping on his pale cheeks.

Kiya felt a smile appear on his lips, but willed himself to look serious as he spoke to Kai.

"(Tala what?)"

"(I like him a lot, Kiya-kun, but I can't understand, since it's not the same way I like you or Bryan, Spencer and Ian)" Kai glanced up at his friend with shining red eyes, and touched his chest with his right hand. "(It feels different here)".

"(Kai, do you know what love is?)" Kiya asked, and grinned as the slate haired boy shook his head. "(Love is something you feel for someone, and for him -or her- only. You feel like you will do anything to protect that person, and you want to stay forever with him)".

Kai blinked confused.

"(But I do feel this for all of you! I care for you and I want to stay with you forever!)"

"(This is love too, there are different kind of love... brotherly love, parent love. But this love is different: it's a feeling you can share only with a person and it's like you and that person have one soul together; love it's the strongest emotion you can feel, and it's deeper than brothership or friendship)" Kiya hugged Kai "(You can feel it in your heart, brother, you can feel you love Tala more than you will ever love me, or Bryan, or even yourself)".

Kai was still looking at him confusedly, and Kiya added "(close your eyes Suzaku, and listen to me: can you see yourself old, older than your grandfather? Can you picture yourself as someone is hugging you, and you feel secure, warm, you feel like nothing could harm you, and you feel content with that person near you? And you feel all your life with him had been a happy one, that you will start again if you were given the opportunity?)"

Kai closed his eyes and a little smile appeared on his lips.

"(I can)" he replied softly.

"(And who is the person who's hugging you, Kai?)" Kiya asked.

"(It's Tala)" Kai mumbled. "(I can't image anyone else like this...)"

Kiya smiled his warm smile, and hugged Kai tightly.

"(Then Kai, this is Love)".

Kai opened his eyes, his face relaxed as he snuggled more into the older's embrace, then he smiled at him and jumped out the bed.

"(Thanks, Kiya-kun)" he laughed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tala glared at the rooftop as he waited not too patiently his friend to arrive; Kai stated he needed to tell him something really important, and he was going to stay there as long as it would be needed, because it was Kai who had asked.

But deep inside there was a strange impatience he couldn't explain.

Finally Kai arrived, walking calmly to him from the traphole that connected the roof with the stairs, not at all bothered by the high, and Tala looked up at him from his sitting position.

"(About time)" Tala looked away faking anger. "(I could have waited until death up here)".

But Kai's face remained serious as he looked at the red haired boy near him, and placed himself at his right, still looking at him. He wanted to make sure about what he was going to tell him, but as his eyes met with the blue ones of the Wolf, Kai knew there were no doubts.

On his part Tala was starting to get nervous about the acting of his younger friend, since he was staring at him in a strange way.

"(What's the matter Suzaku?)" Tala blinked. "(Something's wrong?)"

Kai shook his head, feeling calm like never before, and breathing deeply he looked into his friend's eyes with his own.

"(I realized something, Tala)" Kai said, one of his hands finding its way towards one of Tala's own, the Phoenix's fingers intertwining with the Wolf's tightly.

He thought that would be difficult to say, but the words just came into his mind, and he was glad to say them aloud.

"(It's just that I feel for you more than I ever felt for anyone)" Kai smiled at him in his trustful way, and Tala felt his heart double leap inside his chest. "(I think I love you, Tala-kun)".

Then he leaned towards him; his intentions were to kiss him lightly on the cheek, to prove his words, but Tala in his astonishment turned sharply his head, and their lips collided.

Kai blushed hard, because he had never ever thought about kissing him there, and tried to pull away, shocked, but Tala's arms around his shoulders prevented him from backing away. Tala blocked him against his chest and continued the kiss, delighted by his sweet taste, and deepened it closing his eyes.

Kai moaned quietly and gave into the kiss, overwhelmed by the sensations he felt rushing inside his body.

At the end they finally parted, both blushing and panting slightly, and looked at each other not sure about what to say or to do.

"(I think I'm in love with you, too)" Tala cleared his throat, then he smiled nervously.

Kai let a huge warm smile appear on his face and was about to snuggle back into Tala's arms when he felt a slight giggle coming from the ajar trapdoor some meters away.

The two turned and saw Bryan, Ian, Spencer and, surprisingly enough, Kiya, looking at them sneering. As the two turned to them, Kiya resumed a normal uncaring expression.

Tala and Kai blushed crimson and stared wide mouth at the four intruders.

"(How cuuute...)" mocked Ian, a huge smirk on his lips.

"(Hush kids, it's no good to snoop so come on, let's go)" Kiya petted Ian on the head, looking a lot like a parent sushing his children.

Such a cute picture ruined by Bryan's sneer, "(Hey Kiya, you're not the one who can talk, it was yours the idea of coming up there to snoop at them!)"

"(You have no proof of that,)" Kiya glared at the Falcon with a false annoyed expression then he smiled at the two boys on the roof, and disappeared under the trapdoor, dragging the other three with him.

Tala blinked incredulously and shrugged, then he smiled at Kai and hugged him.

"(Promise me you'll never leave,)" he breathed into the younger's soft hair. "(Promise me you will let me protect you forever)".

"(What are you saying, Tala? I'm not going anywhere,)" Kai blinked, then sneezed.

"(You will catch another cold up there, come on, let's go down, we need to teach the others a lesson of manners)".

Kai giggled and jumped down in the trapdoor, while Tala waited for a moment, glancing up at the stars which were shining brightly, silent observers of what they shared. He felt a smile tug his lips as he finally jumped down, following his young love inside.

**Present, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

Max felt his legs collapse under him and he fell down, his eyes wide, couldn't look anywhere but in the cage.

Ray felt his insides clench and he knew he was going to throw up: this was worse than he had thought to be possible, nothing he could have thought was comparable to that sight.

Tyson realized he couldn't breath and squeaked, his whole frame trembling, his eyes filling with tears of fear, and he felt somewhere near him Ray threw up on the floor, but couldn't care less, since his eyes were glued to the _thing_ before him.

Johnny wasn't any better, neither was Robert as the two European stared in clear disgust at the being inside the cage.

Now they all knew what was happening inside that hellish place, or at least they were starting to understand.

Its face was almost completely hidden in shadows, but they could still see it: the _thing's_ eyes were yellow, gelatinous and wide, almost too big for the size of the face, and the pupils were mere slits fixed on them. The nose was mashed and rassembled a pig's one, of a clear pink that was mixed with grey; the mouth was almost as large as the head was, and it was slightly opened, revealing sharp fangs.

Saliva dripped down from the creature's teeth as the non-existent lips black edged turned upwards in a wicked smirk. On his head there were remainings of hair, of the colour of clear grey, but were dirty with blood and mud, and two wide and large ears.

The skin... if skin could be called what covered the thing's frame... was a dirty mix of brown, black and grey, and it was like fur. His torso was not hidden by any cloth so they could see it was covered with the same fur and they could count his ribs for how slim it was.

Its arms were so thin the boys were sure it couldn't lift a stick with them, in fact they could have been just bones with the fur around them, and its hands were not hands: the creature had three clawed nails, the one in the middle longer than the other two, and it was keeping them uplifted near its torso, the claws pointed towards them.

From its wrists and elbows there was a strange membrane that connected with the sides just under its armpits, of a dark greyish colour, looking like a bat's wings. The creature wore a pair of jeans ripped and ruined and dirty, that ended at its ankles, allowing the boys the sight of its talons, an exact copy of the claws in its 'hands'.

All the picture communicated a sensation of dirtiness, cause the mud the creature was in the middle of, and the mud covered his body as well, not to count the horrific stench coming from it.

Ray backed away gasping for air as he realized what they were looking at: he wasn't anymore human, not completely anyway. But once he had been a boy, and strangely enough, something in him looked like he still was... but they could not be too sure.

A strangled cry escaped Johnny's lips, as he too backed away, finding back his legs' strength, and he was soon followed by the others.

"(A lot since someone came to see me)" the creature hissed, in his high pitched voice. "(Fresh meat yes it is... don't you think my faithful friend?)"

That's when the group realized that most of the mud he was sitting into was dried blood. Around him, now that the torch was lightening the cage up, they could see there were little corpses of dead mice, their heads cut away, and half eaten. Though no one except of Robert understood what the thing was saying, they all felt a chill run down their spines.

"(I can sense the smell of blood... can you too my friend?)" the creature never blinked since they saw him, but his eyes were still gelatinous. "(Food for me that's it, food for the _freak_...)"

It was merely a flash, but one second the group was looking with disgust and astonishment at him, the next one the creature bumped against the bars that kept him blocked, his fangs snapping the air in vain try to reach them and their blood. An arm slid between them trying to reach Tyson's arm, but he yelled in fear and pulled away, as the creature cried his piercing cry with anger and hatred.

"NO!" howled Max, and they found back their sanity, running back towards the stairs and back up there, leaving the cold cage and the thing that lived down there. "NO!"

Johnny was the last as he jumped out of the dark tunnel, closing his eyes for the pain of the sudden light, and slammed the door shut behind his shoulders; in the room there was deep silence, broken only by their harsh breaths and gasps of fear, all of them shuddering madly, their eyes wide with fear and disgust.

Max swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat and sobbed hard, tightening his fists.

"What was that!" he screeched, his voice breaking twice. "That was not human! He was _NOT!"_

Tyson groaned and shook his head, trying to forget what he saw down the tunnel. That was far beyond his comprehension, and he could not accept that someone could be like _this_.

This was absolutely wrong.

But the image was stuck inside his brain, and as much as he tried to peer it off, that wouldn't vanish. The look in the thing's eyes, the complete madness, the anger, the hunger... it was like a bad horror movie, only that this time it was all real.

That _had_ _happened_.

"So that's what they are trying to do..." whispered Robert, gritting his teeth in anger, as the fear retreated leaving place to guilt; he was feeling bad for that boy, the German was sure he had been fully human once, but now he wasn't anymore, and Robert felt pity for him as he tried to clear his mind.

Boris used that poor boy for his experiments, and he had gone insane living in that cage, alone, knowing he could and would never be able to be himself again.

Max broke down and started to cry, and Tyson hugged his shoulders trying to comfort him the best he could, while Ray sat there with tears in his eyes. The time seemed to froze as they tried to collect themselves, completely forgetting where they were and what they were supposed to do at the moment.

Then a thought crossed Ray's mind and the Chinese widened his eyes in fear and regret.

"They aren't trying to do... that... to Kai, aren't they!"

The thought of Kai being turned into a monster similar to the one they saw inside the cage made their blood freeze in their veins.

They couldn't let Boris and Voltaire work on Kai like for that poor boy inside that cage: they were already too late for him, but maybe for Kai they weren't... and they _had_ to save him.

No matter what.

"Guys, we need to find Kai" Tyson wiped away his own tears. "We can't let that happen to our friend..."

They all nodded wearily, Robert and Johnny noticing the tears running down their own eyes in disbelief. They had never noticed how much the whole sight affected them.

But there was no time to lose now, Kai was more important than anything else, and he was in need of them.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

MasterFranny: I know this chapter is smaller than my other ones, but I thought to end it here.

I created the character you met here... in one of my classes in high school. I was half snoozing during my history lesson (my professor could never interest us no matter what he tried, we would constantly fall asleep during his lessons) and something appeared in my mind. I picked up a piece of paper and started to draw what I had thought, and here it was, the creature looking at me. My class mate near me looked at the drawing and screeched loudly (fuck him) and the prof. scowled at us. I didn't draw it pretty well but it was quite scary and his eyes were really freaky. I am proud of my work, and it was a bat if you have not understood.

Who's he?

Well... you don't need to know that now, but he's bound to reappear somewhere soon, and you'll find out.

But I think I already gave away his identity by describing him.

The one of you who guess it first will be special mentioned in next chapter.

Bye!


	14. Troublesome

**MasterFranny:** I mentioned I would update this when I would receive 180 reviews to a person who liked this fic and never reviewed, and she went up and reviewed and she was the 180th and now I am forced to post this up.

Cheers. -.-'''

Someone guessed it right. She won a cookie. For the others who did not guess it right, you will find out who the freak is laters. Enjoy.

Wanna thank you all for the reviews and the support you're giving me. You're the best!

RATING -R

DISCLAIMER -no own, never will so shut up

"talking"

'thinking'

"(talking into other languages)"

((beatbeast language))

""""""dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories""""""

**BREATH OF LIGHT**

**CHAPTER 14 Troublesome**

_Coming near the end of it all,_

_I feel nothing but relief:_

_finally someone will know_

_finally someone will understand;_

_I lived all my life trying to erase the pain_

_and now... someone will share my agony_

_someone will help me being accepted,_

_a friend's word is what I need._

_To be accepted, to be loved,_

_to be trusted and cared of._

_My whole life turned to be nothing but a lie,_

_but a hope of redemption_

_is still coming my way._

**Present, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

"(Look at the sweet image... how nice...)"

Tala and Kai froze as they looked sharply up and with the rest of the D-Boys they stared with hate at Boris, who had appeared on the doorframe. The director's face was again hidden by his usual grey mask, and his eyes shone wickedly red. He was wearing a satisfied smirk.

Kai narrowed his eyes sensing the danger, as Tala growled and pulled his love behind his shoulders, in a vain attempt to protect him.

They all shared a hatred that was almost tangible, and the look they directed to the man was as cold as ice. Boris wasn't the least affected as he stepped forwards, lifting his hand to touch Kai in Tala's embrace.

"(Stay away)" Bryan hissed, standing up, his face contorted by rage.

"(Now, now)" Boris smirked some more. "(That was uncalled for. You don't have to be that mad at your director... I see Kai and Tala here found back their memories... besides, now I have all of you under my control... and Voltaire arrived so it's time to move)".

Kai paled hearing his grandfather was anywhere near him, and his grip on Tala's shirt tightened. The wolf sensed it and cast a glance towards him, trying to reassure his love nothing would happen to him. But Kai wasn't looking at him, his gaze fixed on the director, his hands tightened into fists, his face pale and concentrated.

The fear and the tenseness was perceptible in the room, as if it was a physical sensation, and it was affecting all the younger teens, while on the opposite Boris seemed to feed on it.

"(Come on, you don't want me to hurt you... or your friends... I mean the BladeBreakers)" Boris laughed contented. "(They tried to sneak inside, but got caught... you don't want them to be experimented as well, do you?)"

Kai felt his blood turn cold and forced his still weak body to stand up, against the protests of his friends. He looked at his hands and saw they weren't trembling anymore, first sign the fever had calmed down and now the serum was back into his system. The activate serum, not the other one.

The first one was meant to wake their power, the calming one was meant to block them, to control them better. But in the present moment he felt the double energy run inside his body in two distinct flames, sign the first serum had been injected into his veins. It was as strong as it had been when he was younger, but the power he shared with the fire had grown in intensity due to his age and strength, and he felt way stronger than he was years before.

He could feel the power tingle inside him, sparkling from his fingers to his hair, ready to be used -but he couldn't do a thing -the BladeBreakers... his friends... were prisoners of the Abbey, and he had to obey Boris in order to make sure they would be safe.

Just the mere thought of Tyson, Max, Ray and Chief being experimented the way he had to was unbearable for the Phoenix, he was sure they were strong and could survive, but he wasn't as sure about their mental state. They had never met any trouble anywhere like Kai and the Demolition Boys had, so they couldn't even think about surviving under half of the pressure and torture Kai suffered.

So there was nothing Kai could do, but wait.

"(First of all, let me use this)" Boris snapped his fingers and two guards entered the room, each one holding a needle with a strange dark liquid. "(It's the new version of the Serum 02, since the first one hadn't had the effect we expected it to have...)"

Kai felt a stab in his heart at that mention. He knew well what had happened the first time, he knew what had made his powers react.

Kiya...

"(This one is stronger, and I think it will be able to control you without blocking your powers)" continued Boris.

One of the guards approached with care and fear Kai, but the teen remained still, deep in the memories of that dreaded night, and the others calmed down as well, knowing there was nothing they could do.

Kai felt the needle on his arm, and he felt the serum enter his body, leaving a cold sensation. He could feel it was different, he could feel it was stronger, but at the same time, nothing happened.

He knew his system neutralized the serum the time it flew in his veins. It was natural, his body developed a special strength even if he never used his powers, asleep inside his heart.

It couldn't help the battle that was going on inside his heart and mind. It could do nothing to stop it, or calm it. The two powers would fight each other forever, there was nothing he could do, and he simply accepted it. Maybe in the past that wouldn't have happened, he would have fought against them both, but now it was different; he lived almost normally and knew real life, and battles, and people, and he realized long ago he was what he was, and couldn't change it. He accepted his being, and that was what his powers were waiting for.

Both were part of him, no matter what, and both were used to strengthen him some way. He could still feel them fight inside him, but he now knew he could control them if he remained focused.

So he closed his eyes and pretended to feel the serum affect him. He let his muscles visibly relax, and glancing at his friends behind him he saw them do the same. He received the larger amount of serum, since he had to cope with double force, a whole syringe, and the other one was shared between the other four of them.

A common acting, with no words spoken, but an agreement, and they all relaxed. They all felt it wasn't working on them, but they had thought it would be better to fake.

And wait for the right opportunity...

Boris looked at them, waiting. He had never used the serum before on one of the experiments, so he couldn't know what it would really do to them, but as he saw them relax he smirked in satisfaction.

"(Well)" he said turning "(let's go... Lord Voltaire is waiting for us)".

The teens shared a look, and they all agree -it was not yet the time.

**Six years before, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

Tala knew something was wrong as soon as he saw Kai come back in his room that night. He was glancing distractedly at the floor, his eyes unfocused, and he didn't respond at any of Tala's questions.

At the end the Wolf managed to get his attention, as he grabbed him on the shoulders, meeting his own eyes with a determined glare.

"(Kai, what the heck happened!)" he growled in exasperation.

What he received was a confused and mildly perplexed expression.

"(What do you mean, Tala-kun?)" Kai's voice was low. "(Nothing happened... I feel good that's it)".

Tala knew it was a lie, but at the same he knew Kai would never lie to him, so he observed his koi's face, determined to find out what was wrong -and he succeeded. Kai's eyes were a little unfocused and blurry, and his pupils were constricted, as if he was under some sort of drug. Under his eyes there were deep blue shades, as if Kai hadn't be able to sleep properly in the last hours, and he was paler than usual.

Tala knew instantly he had been put under drugs that were worse than usual; so he picked him up, bridal style, and placed him on the bed, tugging the blankets around him as to make him warm. Kai smiled with a glazed off face, then let himself fall on the Wolf's chest, breathing deeply.

"(What did Boris injected you?)" Tala growled in both fear and rage.

"(Oh -that)" Kai giggled, closing his eyes tiredly. "(He said it was some kind of new serum -stronger, he told me he mixed it with a tranquilizer,)" Kai started to laugh in a low tone, not able to control himself.

"(Kai, please, stay together!)" Tala hugged him tightly, shaking his head. "(What happened then?)"

"(It was so strange...)" Kai glanced up at the red haired boy, with a weak smile that held a tinge of something he wasn't able to detect "(He showed me something new, a new toy just for me...)"

Something cold tugged into Tala's heart hearing Kai's words, even if he couldn't put his mind onto the feeling, he knew it was bad.

"(A toy? Kai, can you describe me that toy?)"

Kai giggled again, sounding and acting like the child he had never been, and looked up at him.

"(Hee hee, Yuri's jealous about my toy!)"

Tala's eyes darkened hearing the name he had swore he wouldn't spoke never again, and seeing his face Kai turned sober again.

"(I'm... I'm sorry)" he mumbled in a slumbered voice. "(I don't know what I was saying... sorry, Tala...)"

"(No Kai you have nothing to be sorry about!)" Tala continued hugging him tightly. "(It was just Boris' fault! But now, what is that 'toy'?)"

Kai put Dranzer out of his pocket with a indecisive look and showed it to Tala. "(It was a new BeyBlade, it had a strange Bit that resembled a lot her...)"

"(Another Phoenix?)" Tala narrowed his eyes deep in thought. "(But that's not possible!)"

Kai shrugged but not replied, then he held his faithful Bey near his heart as he rested his head on Tala's chest, feeling the red haired teen's heart bumps. The loud rhythm was lulling into sleep but before he could loose consciousness, he turned his clouded eyes up at his love.

"(Boris said... it was fated to be mine)" he mumbled, his lids already closing. "(It was black, you know... and he said her name was Black Dranzer)".

Then he fell silent, and Tala could hear his steady breath as Kai was deeply asleep. He looked down at him, feeling a sudden pain in his heart and not knowing why, and he wished nothing bad would come out of this new bey.

**Present, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

Boris hauled the five inside one huge training room, making them all fall on the ground restricted by the guards, and glared down at them with satisfaction. After so many years his possessions were finally in his hands and were finally under his whole control; not even Voltaire could stand against this plot of soldiers, and Boris wanted to make sure he would get what he deserved.

He wasn't going to let that old man control _his_ own possessions, he hadn't lived this long working on a serum to control them and then let someone else get the results. Voltaire was just an old man, and it was _he_ who was supposed to be the conqueror of the whole world, not some business man.

So he was ready, when the old man would enter the room, to make the teens change in order to kill him, and then go straight for the world domination.

He laughed dryly and stepped away, preparing himself to show Voltaire who was the stronger one between them.

Tala looked at Kai, making sure he wasn't under the serum, and Kai smiled wearily at him, his eyes already sparkling of suppressed emotions.

"(The BladeBreakers are inside here, somewhere)" Bryan glared at Boris, but the guards were effectively blocking them, surrounding the five who decided to play the part for some more. "(We can't destroy the place, or we would end up hurting them and for how much I could care less for their welfare, Kai cares, so we can do nothing)".

Kai shared a thankfully look with him, knowing too well that Bryan wanted just to kill everyone before his eyes.

He wanted it too, but he couldn't let his 'friends' to get hurt in the process.

"(You really think they are trustworthy)" Tala blinked in mild surprise. "(I'm sorry, but they are not... they are simple humans after all)".

Kai shook his head, his eyes burning with faith.

"(I think they would understand, I think they would accept what we really are!)"

"(Kai, you can't trust so easily someone... they are just kids, they can't face that truth)" it was Spencer's time to spoke. "(They will react like everyone else -they will be disgusted by us)".

"(No, I know you're all wrong)" Kai's eyes sparkled with determination. "(I confide in them, they would understand)".

"(But we won't tell them)" Tala's eyes were sad but as determined as Kai's own. "(We'll keep them as far from this as we can)".

Kai couldn't do but nod. He didn't want to hurt his friends, the only friends outside the Abbey he could manage to get, the only people who actually trusted him to the point of coming to rescue him in the Hellhole.

The door opened and a guard stepped in, his walk unsteady as he stepped towards Boris, whispering something that the boys couldn't catch in his ear. Boris' face cringed in pure rage as he stepped towards the teens, his eyes full of hatred and determination.

Tala and the others felt a cold wave of fear, but knowing they could fight, they remained still, waiting.

They all knew it was coming to an end, and they were ready to show Boris and Voltaire they were not their weapons.

"(Now, as soon as master Voltaire comes in, you have to change)" Boris ordered with venom in his voice.

Ian, Kai, Spencer, Tala and Bryan glanced at each other in confusion.

"(Since you're only under my will, you'll do what I want)" Boris gritted his teeth. "(You will attack Voltaire and kill him!)"

A sudden shock fell on the teens, but they soon recovered, knowing too well someone like Boris couldn't stay under someone else's orders when he had the _power_ under his hands.

For how much Kai wanted to just follow his orders, and kill his grandfather, the rational part of his mind knew he could never do that. He was still his grandfather, and once he longed for the respect of the older man. Now he knew what kind of person Voltaire was, but still he had never ever killed someone when in control of himself, and he wasn't going to do that now.

Voltaire and Boris deserved to rot in prison forever, and he was going to make them pay -but not with their life.

As he glanced to his friends near him, he made a note to himself -they were going to suffer before going to prison.

Suffer for all the years of pain they caused to the children, for the pain they caused to innocent people in order to reach their egoistic goal, for the pain they lived for.

Kai gritted his teeth, his eyes already assuming a golden tone.

He couldn't wait anymore.

Lee panted as he ran up the stairs of the Russian BBA's office, wishing with all his heart to find Mr. Dickinson inside. Michael was right on his heels, panting even harder 'cause he wasn't used to strain himself that way.

They had managed to get on the first taxi since no one of them knew how to reach the BBA's quarters from the Abbey, and when they finally were able to think properly they had realized there was no certainty Mr. Dickinson would be in his office, since he seemed to had disappeared when Tyson and the others needed him the most.

They could only wish, and as they knocked at the front door, they held their breath in expectation.

"(Yes?)" a voice could be heard from the inside, and both teens breathed in relief.

"Mr. Dickinson!" Lee and Michael jumped inside the office, finding the BBA's director speaking on the phone.

As soon as the old man saw the two captains he thanked whoever was on the other end of the call and put down the phone, turning to them with a relieved expression.

"My, boys, haven't you realized I've searched for you all the morning?" Mr. Dickinson's voice was filled with worry. "Where are the others missing? Where is Kai?"

"Kai's being kidnapped!" Michael yelled, loosing his temper. "When the 'breakers called the police, they laughed their heads off, and you were not in your room, and neither were Judy or Tyson's father!"

Mr. Dickinson's face turned white as he listened to Lee's and Michael's speech about their decision to go and help Kai all by themselves, and that they had been caught while trying to find him.

"We were trying to understand why Kai was injured" Mr. Dickinson stood up and grabbed the phone again, dialling a number. "We were searching for proof, and now we have it" he steadied himself and started to talk in the phone in fluent Russian.

After one moment he nodded and leaving the phone he hushed the two captains out the room, down the stairs and outside the building, where two cars of the police where already waiting for them, and inside Kenny, Bruce and Judy looking at them worriedly.

Lee and Michael jumped inside the first car with the Chief as Mr. Dickinson placed himself in the second with Tyson's father and Max's mother, then the two cars raced out for the Abbey.

Each one of the occupants of the cars were wishing the same thing -not to be late.

"That way, hurry up!"

Johnny was the first of the group to reach the main corridor, thanks to the way their Beasts were giving them, and glanced at the left, feeling his Salamulyon roar and sparkle with light.

He knew they were reaching Kai, and he was desperate to arrive to him before anything could happen. Behind him the others were running too, in their hearts the same wish the Scottish had -not to be late.

Inside the BitChips all the beasts trembled and waited in fear, because they knew it was already too late, but they were sure the boys could stand what they were going to discover in the room up the stairs.

Invisible by human eye a link was formed between the 'Breakers Beasts and Kai's own, as the Spirits communicated with each other.

((It's going to end soon)) Dragoon promised as he tried to calm down Dranzer. ((We will be soon there and...))

((And what?)) Dranzer's voice was desperate. ((My master and his friends are going to change, and I don't share my Master's opinion about _your_ Masters!))

((You need to trust us more, and have faith in them)) came in the calm voice of Draciel. ((I am positive they will understand)).

Driger stayed silent as the others debated, his faith in Ray never failing but at the same feeling a cold sensation in his heart.

Maybe they _would_ be able to accept it, but it was going to be too fast, and he wasn't sure there could be time for a second option.

((Nothing bad's gonna happen)) Dragoon stated. ((I am sure of that)).

Dranzer sighed cutting the connection -she wished Dragoon was right, but something was telling her it couldn't be that easy.

The time had come.

Kai, Bryan, Tala, Ian and Spencer looked sharply up as the door opened and Voltaire Soichiiro Hiwatari stepped inside, surrounded by armed guards, his face full of determination and disgust as he glared at the five teens that were part of his personal arm.

Boris looked at him too, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he waited for the opportunity to strike his last order, to finally get rid of the old man, to finally being able to rule the world all by himself.

Kai noticed the slight tenseness in his friends' bodies and closing his eyes he let himself change, just a little, just the slightest change, using it to call out for them, reassuring the four it would be all okay.

And then, the spoken order that would start the end.

"(_Now_)" Boris looked at them. "(Change)".

MasterFranny: now it will be really the end. It's finally coming to an end, just a few chapter more and it's finished.

Now remember to leave a review before shutting down the connection, okay? That would be appreciated!

MF

PS oh, and, sorry if it was so short. The next one will be longer. Plus, I was thinking, would you like me to put an epilogue which is to introduce the sequel, at the end of the story?


	15. Unsealing

**MasterFranny:** well, the new chapter. Hope you'll like it, because I don't know what will happen.

**Kai:** but you're the authoress! –growls in rage–

**MasterFranny:** it's just like the part with Kiya –shrugs– that thing is creating itself I do nothing but listen… and write down.

**Note:** this chapter was BETA read from Kurosaisei. Praise her… she's the one that keeps haunting me so I update more and faster.

……………………………………………

Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

……………………………………………

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER: no own, never will so shut up

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

((BitBeast language))

–**Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories–**

BREATH OF LIGHT

**Chapter 15: Unsealing**

_Hope, trust, faith,_

_this is all I care about;_

_hurt, hate, rage,_

_nothing of this can make me feel good_

_but as the darkness approaches,_

_it's so hard to keep sane,_

_it's so hard to keep singing._

_I can hear sounds of despair,_

_I can hear sounds of pain_

_where's the hope,_

_where's the faith_

_where's the trust_

_I was caring for?_

_Nothing can help me with all this rage,_

_not even the light,_

_which is filled with dried blood…_

**Present, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

Boris glared at the five teens as Voltaire stood there, waiting for him to prove they were under his control, and he clenched his fist, barely suppressing his satisfaction, knowing too well how the teens wanted to kill the old man.

He wasn't going to let himself remain under the control of Voltaire; the old man deserved to die, so the power the Demolition Boys owned would be his, and no one else's.

"(_Now,_)" Boris ordered, a cold smirk appeared on his face. "(Change.)"

Kai glared hard at him, and then he turned slowly towards Voltaire, hatred clear in his expression as he stared at the two monsters before his eyes.

He didn't know how to react, since he didn't want them dead –death would be too generous– but at the same time, he wanted them to suffer, to remember forever what they had done to all of them just for the sake of power.

They were nothing but horrible monsters, creatures not even hell would accept, and still they stood before their eyes, believing to have power in their hands -but they had none.

Kai, Spencer, Ian, Bryan and Tala were not tools- they were not toys to be manipulated by the two insane men- they were human beings; they deserved respect and freedom, and they were not going to submit to them anymore.

They deserved to pay, because he wasn't there to enjoy life, he wasn't there to laugh with them, he wasn't there to smile and say they were his family.

And he didn't want to change.

He'd lived with his other part and he'd accepted what he'd become, but still he wasn't up to change and show he still was under their power. He was free, he wanted to be free, and he trusted the BladeBreakers enough to know they were going to come as well, and they did not need to see what they really were.

The power inside him wasn't born to hurt and kill -not even the dark part- and he wanted nothing but to feel free again, to feel he was normal and not different from the others –he wanted back what Voltaire and Boris took from him when he was little, and even if he knew it could never be recovered, he still wished for the chance.

A chance to know a different meaning for life.

So he lifted his head up with pride clear on his face, and meeting Boris' eyes he stated, "(Niet,)" as he smirked.

Boris tensed and a twitch made its way on his left eye as he glared at them all, confused and slightly afraid. He couldn't understand why they weren't obeying him, why they stood there unmoving, and were not changing.

The serum _had_ to work, it was way stronger than the one he used in the past, it was supposed to make them puppets under his will! Why were they not changing already!

"(You are supposed to obey me!)" he yelled angry. "(I order you to change! Now!)"

It was Tala who stepped towards him, hatred and disgust filling both his azure eyes and his voice as he hissed, "(Don't you realize we are _not_ under the serum? Didn't you realize we would grow up and so would our powers? The serum can't control us; it's weak and we are not)".

Bryan let a wicked smile appear on his lips as he too stepped towards them –he had to control his own desire to kill them because he, too, knew too well they deserved more than just death.

"(Boris,)" Voltaire hissed in anger "(You said you could control them completely!)"

He too knew that they were in a dangerous situation. The guards couldn't understand what that meant, even if they had been trained to know the five had unresisting powers, but rounded the two men as they pointed their guns at the teens, ready to fire if needed.

Ian laughed and his voice resemble a snake's hiss, while his eyes turned into slits at the sight –how could they believe guns would stop them?

With the powers completely in their veins, and in control of their own bodies and thoughts, nothing could or would stop them, they were invincible. Wounds would just heal in few seconds; not even torture would be enough to stop them.

They were going to gain their freedom back.

The whole room was filled with tension- even more than before, the situation had reached an impasse and they were still waiting, Voltaire and Boris looking half-fearfully at their creations on one side of the room and the said creations were glaring at them with smirks of satisfaction and hatred at the opposite side.

In that moment another guard raced inside the room in a hurry, stepping near Voltaire and Boris, panting hard because of his run, not even realizing what was happening around him because he was afraid of Boris' reaction to the news he was carrying.

"(Sir, the BladeBreakers escaped and are now somewhere inside the Abbey!)" his voice trembled slightly as Boris looked at him with pure fury and he stepped back, trying to run away.

"(Can't you find them!)" Voltaire growled, his eyes never abandoning the Demolition Boys "(You useless fool!)"

"(I think t–they're coming t–this way s–sir)" the man stumbled, bumping against the wall with his shoulders in his retreat.

Voltaire growled again and Boris looked back at the teens before them. Maybe the BladeBreakers would be the perfect hostage to have Kai and the others under their will –Kai cared for the BladeBreakers, for how much Voltaire could disapprove this, and the Demolition Boys cared for Kai. So if he threatened the teens here with the BladeBreakers' lives, he was sure they could do nothing to stop him.

He would show them what Kai and his mates were, have them lose their faith, and then they would all fall completely under his power.

The first thing Voltaire would do right after regaining control of his army would be to dispose of Boris –the fool was as useless as a worm now, and he didn't want to share the power with such a shit. Then he would dispose of the BladeBreakers and Mr. Dickinson too; that old man was driving him mad by sneaking into his business in search of proof of his experiments.

And then, the entire world would fall into his hands; the power of the Sacred Beasts completely under his will.

"(Let them come, they will have a surprise waiting for them in here…)" his cruel smirk sending shudders through the D-Boys' frames.

**Six year before, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

"(I don't know what you're talking about,)" Bryan frowned as he looked at his friend, who was sitting there troubled. "(I've never heard of two Spirit Phoenixes. I thought there was only one…)"

Ian nodded and Spencer just looked, while Kiya placed his chin on his hands, deep in thought. Tala had reported Kai's strange behaviour and his speech about another Phoenix to the others, as if waiting for some help from them –especially from Kiya– but none of them ever heard about other Phoenixes apart from Dranzer.

She was the only one they ever knew, how could another one exist?

"(Kai said it was black?)" Kiya looked up at Tala and his eyes turned slightly cold when the younger one nodded. "(I noticed Kai used to be called into the research lab more often than usual, but I thought it was nothing important… what if Boris decided to clone his Creature?)"

"('Clone' means…?)" Ian looked at him frowning cutely.

"(To create a copy,)" Bryan answered, "(You think Boris doubled Dranzer someway?)"

"(Is that even possible?)" Tala sighed in despair, he didn't know what to do.

He felt deep inside that something really bad was drawing near but couldn't place the feeling, and he was deeply worried.

Kiya didn't know what to do neither, though he was the older one, he didn't know what was happening. What would be the purpose of a cloned Beast? And why was it called Black Dranzer?

Why Black?

Maybe it was a bad one. Kiya knew Beasts could never be evil, that's why Boris could never be able to use one of them, and neither could Voltaire, but if they had found a way to taint the pure Spirits, then they needed to stop him before it was too late.

And Kai was in danger, Kiya didn't know why Boris wanted him to use Black Dranzer, but it was up to no good and Kiya was determined not to let Kai be used by Boris.

"(We need to have Kai always with one of us, we can't let him be alone anymore, and we have to make it impossible for Boris to experiment on him anymore,)" Kiya looked at each one of the others with serious eyes, "(If he's really creating Dark Beasts then we can't let this happen!)"

The others nodded in understanding, their eyes flashing in anger.

"(I will go and search for Kai,)" Tala stood up and reached for the doorknob, "(I won't let Boris hurt him!)"

"(Call if you need help, ok?)" Bryan looked worried as Tala left, then he stood up and stared at Kiya, "(What if Boris is trying to make Sacred Beasts evil to use us with them? That means our Creatures are in danger as well?)"

"(I don't know, Bryan,)" Kiya sighed and looked at him with uncertain eyes, but then they turned to determination "(But I know I will do anything in order to save you all)".

Bryan, Ian and Spencer smiled slightly, knowing he was not lying –Kiya would do anything to help them, even die.

'_Yes, like that would ever happen,'_ he scolded himself.

……………………………………………

Tala did not know where Kai could be, since he was not in his room and he was not in the main training room, and he felt a cold feeling ran down his back as he quickened his pace and turned to the research lab, hoping Kai was not in there.

As he was running he bumped on a boy from the normal training session and as they collided the other boy fell on the ground with a yell.

He stopped and said "(Sorry,)" but as he looked at him he found he was the boy he knew from before, the one who spoke at him the day he arrived there, and the one he saw Kai protect from two guards, who said his name was Andrei.

He blinked knowing too well what that one thought about them, he hated them a lot, believing they were merely monsters –so did the rest of the Abbey– however he knew this one was quite strange.

The boy with greyish hair looked up but as he recognized the one he bumped onto his eyes filled with hatred and fear as he stood up again, backing away.

"(Stay away of me!)" he hissed in disgust. "(You pathetic filthy monster! You _freak!_)"

Tala felt anger raise in his chest but willed it away, he was in search for his love it was not the time to stay with that boy hearing him insult what he was.

"(You're nothing but a freak!)" Andrei repeated, "(I can beat you in a match!)"

His hand lifted towards Tala, holding out a dark grey BeyBlade, and to Tala's surprise there was actually a BitBeast on it. It was a…

"(I have no time to lose with you,)" Tala hissed back, willing his eyes to change into his usual silver, and the other boy retreated squeaking, "(I am searching for Kai!)"

"(The ugly freak,)" Andrei snarled, putting away his Bey with a look of discomfort and disgust, "(He's been taken to the demonstration dishes)".

Tala's eyes turned into slits, this was not good at all. Without turning back, he left, running with all his strength towards the demonstration dishes, leaving behind a horrified Andrei, who scowled towards him.

One minute afterwards he recollected himself and walked away, he didn't want to be late, since it was Boris himself who asked to see him.

Tala hurried towards the main dish of the demonstration dishes, which was a giant field rounded by a glassy stand on which bladers stood to watch BeyBattles.

As he approached the nearest stand he could see clearly ten mechanical launchers send the same number of training beyblades into the battlefield, the one Boris used to use to train kids. The training beyblades were metallic and heavy. And they were all going together against a single Bey, which was black and was spinning with grace through the dish.

The black bey was rounded by some kind of strange aura, completely back as well, and Tala felt darkness coming out of it.

At the same it was emanating a power so strong he felt attracted to it, but his attention slipped towards a single person standing meters from him, his eyes glued to the bey in the dish as it smashed the other blades with ease, as if they were butter made instead of metal.

It was Kai.

"(Kai!)" he yelled, approaching the younger boy in worry.

The slate haired boy's eyes did not leave the black Bey in the dish as if not sensing Tala near him, excitement clear in his face as well as something Tala couldn't recognize.

But that something scared Tala, who shook Kai hard by his shoulders, and finally Kai turned his head towards him, blinking as if coming out of a trance.

"(Tala!)" Kai smiled happily and pointed the black bey as it returned in the launcher. "(Look at her… isn't she great?)"

She? Tala turned again to the Bey, not understanding what Kai was saying.

"(Who's she?)" he asked frowning slightly.

"(The Black Phoenix,)" Kai replied with pride, "(Black Dranzer!)"

**Present, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

"Up there!" Tyson was the first to spot the end of the really long corridor, and his Dragoon shone his light towards the end of it, making his Master sure Kai was up there.

"Kai!" Ray yelled running after Tyson.

They were finally there, and they could feel it was the end of it, they were going to fight and help Kai out of the Abbey, and they were sure Lee and Michael had called Mr. Dickinson.

They were almost prepared for everything.

But the sight before their eyes stopped them dead in their tracks. Kai and the Demolition Boys' team were on one side of the big room, their faces contorted with anger and hatred, and before them, at the other side, there were Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris, rounded by guards with guns pointed at them.

"Kai!" the BladeBreakers, Johnny and Robert yelled, relieved to see he was apparently fine.

Kai's eyes turned sharply to them as well as the Demolition Boys' own, relieved to see they were unharmed. But then Voltaire laughed calmly and the guards ran towards the teens, surrounding them in a flash.

Kai felt anger burn inside him as he felt his control wave, but he steadied himself and gritted his teeth.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled in fear seeing the guns pointed at him, and stepped backwards while Robert and Johnny, being the older ones, stepped forward as to protect the others.

"Welcome here, young boys," was Voltaire's satisfied speech. "I see you managed to pull free and come here… just in time for the party to begin".

"You're a monster!" Max yowled, his fists trembling slightly due to fear and anger as well.

It was unusual to see anger flash in the blonde's eyes, but there it was, no one would touch or hurt one of his friends!

"What do you mean?" Boris' face was the pure incarnation of hell as he smirked to the teens, "I did nothing… you can see Kai and the others are okay…"

"We saw _him_!" Robert's face was disgusted and full of hatred as well as the others as he looked at Boris. "The… boy in the cage! The one who's not human anymore!"

"Oh… I'm surprised you could actually find him… he's been hidden down there for so many years…" Boris was actually surprised as he grimaced slightly, that was his first mistake while messing with the serum.

He believed there would be just two results, success and the victim would become like Kai and the others, or failure, and the victim would die.

But that boy had been caught in the middle –not completely accepting the serum but not dying neither.

He had been not strong enough to survive the complete changes, but he was not that weak to die, so he had been stuck in–between.

During that speech between Boris and the BladeBreakers, Kai and the Demolition Boys remained silent, staring confusedly at them all.

They couldn't understand what they were speaking about, but the situation was quite creepy.

Tala turned to Kai, his face serious, and looking at him he said what the other Demolition Boys were thinking as well, "(I can't trust them, Kai)".

"(But I do!)" Kai replied, his voice low as not to be heard by the BladeBreakers. "(They would understand… I do trust them!)"

"(They won't understand, they can't accept who we are just because they trust _you,_)" Bryan stressed his words "(They are not trusting us, but you, and won't trust us even if _you_ tell them we're trustworthy!)"

Kai shook his head, the BladeBreakers stood by his side even when he betrayed them going to the Abbey, and using Black Dranzer, they stood by his side and helped him in Lake Baikal and they were there when he fought against his grandfather.

They proved to deserve his complete faith, and he wouldn't fail them once again, because he trusted them to understand.

Even if his other friends couldn't.

"What did you do to him!" it was Johnny's time to speak as he glared with fury at both Boris and Voltaire, "He was half… monster!"

The word attracted Kai's attention as well as Tala's and the others', and they all looked at the BladeBreakers, Boris and Voltaire.

"He was a mistake during our path to conquer the world," answered Voltaire dismissively, "He was someone unlucky, because he didn't resist our experiments and became a sorry excuse of a boy…"

"We tried to use the serum on him as well," Boris was speaking loudly, but his words could be understood only partially by both sides. "He was stuck in–between and never mentally recovered from the experiment… I think our Tala here knew him long time ago" he turned to Tala, who growled and glared at him.

He couldn't understand what he was saying.

"(You mean…)" Kai understood it before any other could, "(you used the serum with others!)"

He couldn't believe they were not the only ones alive after the experiments, he couldn't believe there was someone else.

"Only one ever survived, but unfortunately he couldn't accept it," Boris 'tck'ed shaking his head. "He did not die, but he wasn't a success".

Kai's eyes widened in astonishment, if that boy was alive he wasn't a failure, but if his body couldn't fight then…

"(Oh my God he's stuck in–between…)" his voice failed him and it trembled.

The Demolition Boys arrived at the same conclusion and paled, while Tala stepped forwards growling.

"(You said I knew him)" he hissed. "(Who is he!)"

"(His name was Andrei,)" was Boris' calm reply. "(His beast was a Bat)".

Tala frowned again, trying to remember, then his mind recalled a young boy with greyish hair, hatred filled eyes as he looked at him, his BeyBlade pointed towards him as if challenging him.

He paled, he could remember too well the boy, he hated them for what they were, he was disgusted by them and now he was one of them… with the exception that he was stuck in–between, he was a real monster, not human anymore but also not changed.

This was the worse punishment one could have, being turned into something you hate and fear, forever, without the hope to ever return normal again… this was far worse than his own destiny, far worse than death, the worse nightmare.

Tala shuddered in fear and disgust, trying to picture in his head what could be now his shape. Andrei hated them all, but this was too much for him, too much for anyone.

Robert stared silently as the Demolition Boys and Kai paled, he was sure they did not know what happened to the boy.

"Stop this useless speech," Voltaire growled and lifted his right hand towards the BladeBreakers "You're going to obey me, unless you want me to kill them!"

The guards prepared the guns, ready to shoot the BladeBreakers if Voltaire ordered them, and the teens stepped backwards, afraid.

"You won't hurt them!" Kai tried to dart forwards but Voltaire merely moved his hand threateningly so he stopped dead, he was trapped.

He did not want his friends to be hurt or killed, but he did not want to follow his grandfather's orders.

He didn't want to change, not before their eyes, not now, not to kill… he wanted just freedom! Why was that so hard to gain!

His breath quickened as he felt his powers start to rise in his body, already flowing against each other in order to claim control of him. They were fighting and he tried to will them to stop, he knew too well what would happen if he lose control…

"I won't if you accept to obey me," replied Voltaire. "I will let them live and I won't hurt them".

Kai gritted his teeth, he couldn't, he just couldn't…

Ray growled deeply in his throat, they had decided to come to save Kai, instead they'd become hostage and Kai was going to let Voltaire control him just for the sake to save them! They were useless!

Tala and the others did not know what to do, they did not want Kai's friends to get hurt, but it was not acceptable to be controlled by Voltaire!

"You won't have Kai under your will!" Tyson yelled pulling his Dragoon out of his pocket again, "We won't let you use him in your experiments! DRAGOON!"

But as he launched his Bey against Voltaire, and the man turned to him in surprise, Johnny jumped onto one of the guards in a vain attempt to disarm him.

Seeing this the guards fired, hitting Tyson on his shoulder and Johnny on his left arm, while the rest of the teens yelled in fear.

As if seeing it all slowed down Kai stared in shock while Tyson fell on the floor, blood coming out from his wound, Dragoon missing Voltaire and falling away.

Tu-tum.

His heart was the only sound he could hear, as if the world became silent. No other noise than his heart beat at first slow, as Johnny bumped against the guard, who fell with him as well as the Scottish groaned in pain, a pool of blood already forming under his body.

Tu-tum.

He saw Robert yell before kneeling near Johnny and shaking him.

Tu-tum.

He saw Max and Ray ran near Tyson crying.

Tu-tum.

Voltaire was laughing at Tyson and Johnny, his face contorted in evil satisfaction.

Tu-tum.

Boris turned to Kai and yelped in fear, his eyes were shining in gold and black, his entire frame shaking with rage as a dark aura surrounded him completely.

He knew too late what was going to happen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHH!"

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** wow, it's coming to an end! Hope you'll like next chapter. And review if you want! It would make me happy!

Annnnd… well, you finally understood who the boy was, ne? The freak. It was easy since he was the only one with grey hair… anyway, review!


	16. Where is what is left?

**Note:** be aware of BIG, HUGE, awful _cliché_. I know, I know, but it looked good and… oh, come on.

**MasterFranny:** well, I know I left you all in a bad way last chapter, you can call it a cliff hanger… well, here it is, the new chapter. Hope you'll like it, I think the next will be the last one.

**Kai:** thanks Kami for that.

**MF:** well you're meanie. sobs But don't worry, there will always be the sequel. Ah, about the sequel, what about some ideas? You can mail me. I have the basic line for it, the idea is clear in my mind, but some side things you want me to put into it... come on, shoot!

Annnnd, I had problems writing down Spencer's changes, come on, it's not funny trying to put grace in a whale. I liked to change Ian however, I like snakes.

……………………………………………

Thanks to all of you for the wonderful reviews. I want you to understand how much each one was important for me. Thanks for sticking up with me through all of this.

……………………………………………

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** no own, never will.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

((BitBeast language))

**-Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories-**

**Breath of Light**

**Chapter 16: Where is what is left?**

_Rage is burning into me_

_like a never dying flame_

_inferno of fire,_

_hell of anger_

_is eating me up;_

_I can't control it,_

_I can't control myself,_

_I know I'll hurt whose I care for,_

_but I can't stop._

_I see the pain,_

_I see the hurt,_

_I see them all and still,_

_as the hatred fills my heart_

_there's nothing that can keep me sane_

_there's nothing that can stop my rage._

**Six years before, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

Tala lay wide awake in his bed, tossing in the sheets not able to sleep. He couldn't because of his worry for Kai.

After that episode with Black Dranzer Tala was getting more and more worried, it was clear to him that Kai was becoming obsessed with the Dark Bey, and it was also clear to him Boris was trying to have Kai separated from the rest of them.

He made him train alone, so his friends couldn't watch him –and protect him– all the day, and he was sure Kai was spending his training time with Black Dranzer. Boris wanted Kai to use that Bey and it was obvious Kai was falling under the dark aura; the power emanated from that Bey was strong and fierce, and it was deeply alluring.

Tala wanted to make sure the slate haired blader was okay but at the same he was afraid Boris would do something soon, and he was afraid he could do nothing to protect his love. He had the feeling he was going to be useless, but he could not accept anything Boris would want to do with _his_ Kai.

At the end after three hours gone by thinking about his slate haired love he stood up from his bed, and since he couldn't sleep he would go and check on Kai, just to make sure he was okay.

To see him sleep peacefully, to calm down seeing he was okay. Because that was all that mattered to Tala.

But as he stepped near Kai's room he saw something that made him freeze. The door was slightly opened; Kai never let it open during the night, because he felt he was securer this way –even if it was a mere sensation and not a fact.

Something was wrong.

Something was _wrong_.

He reached the door and opened it, peering inside almost fearfully, and he had every right to, because there was no one in there. The room was empty and Kai was nowhere in sight; the worst was, the bed was all messed up, the sheets laying on the floor, and… there was a stain of blood on them.

He could smell the scent of blood, even if faint, and that scared him the most.

Despair filled Tala in a moment and he stood there, frozen in shock, his mind unable to comprehend what was happening. Kai was not in there, that meant Boris picked him up… to take him where!

"(KIYA!)"

He was trembling madly as he ran in Kiya's room, slamming the door open; the older boy was already awake, and looked at him with eyes filled with worry. Tala was sobbing as he tried to tell Kiya that Kai was not in his room anymore, but he couldn't speak and he just cried loudly, sobbing as he clutched Kiya's shirt, hiding his face in it. Kiya understood what had happened by his distressed acting, and felt a twinge of pain in his chest.

In a flash he was standing and without saying a word he pulled Tala outside the room with him.

Bryan, Spencer and Ian looked from their own rooms, faces sleepy, and seeing Kiya and Tala pass in a hurry they instinctively knew something was wrong, and exited, wiping away the sleep from their eyes.

"(Boris took Kai away!)" Tala sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks again, not able to stop because of the worry and the dread.

Kiya was pale and worried as well, and it was clear on his face; he felt like it was all his fault if Kai had been taken away, he had to know Boris would act when they were asleep, when no one suspected… but what did the wicked man wanted to do with Kai?

In the few seconds that the rest of the team gathered around him, Kiya thought about the dark beast Tala saw, that was slowly taking Kai away from them. Another phoenix. Another sacred beast for Kai.

Why another Beast, why was it black? Why was it evil, why…?

The answer hit him like a bolt and he felt despair creep up in his heart. So simple. It was so simple and yet, it took him so long to realize it.

Boris wanted to try again with the Serum, he wanted to use that new Beast on Kai like he used Dranzer once, he wanted to create a bond strong as much as the first one, to have a weapon twice as strong. To have something new once again, and for the second time, he was using Kai as his first experiment.

That's why he searched for another Phoenix. The black one was not Dranzer's clone, it was her counterpart, and Boris wanted to bound it in Kai…

"(No…)" he whispered. "(The research lab!)"

He darted away, leaving behind the others, who shook out of their shock to follow the older one down the corridors, towards the research lab, each one wishing not to be too late.

……………………………………………

'_Kiya? T… Tala?'_

Kai tried to focus his blurred vision on the person next to him, blinking, and after few tries his sight cleared and he could see, but the person near him was not the one he wanted to see near him.

It was Boris; but what was worst was that Voltaire was there as well, and both were looking down at him with vicious smirks and eyes glinting evilly.

Fear built up in his heart as he felt dread and worry dawn on him. What was happening? What did they want from him?

He felt Dranzer in her Bey cry out for him but… there was another voice speaking. Curious about that voice, he focused on it, feeling Dranzer's fade away in the undertone. That new voice… he knew it, but in that moment he couldn't remember. All he knew was that it was comforting and it was stronger than Dranzer's.

Deeper, like silk.

He felt hands picking him up but he couldn't move, the voice was relaxing him and it lulled him in a state of trance so he did not spoke, his eyes unfocused again, the voice telling him it was all okay, that nothing was going to happen to him.

He relaxed and minutes afterwards he was settled on a cold table and he felt faintly his hands being tied above his head.

The voice was still speaking to him but now he was half aware something was deeply wrong. He was not supposed to be on a table… he was not supposed to be tied up and Boris and Voltaire were not supposed to be there…

He tried to focus against the voice and he was able to hear Dranzer yell and screech at him trying to overpower the other; he felt a strong need to feel Dranzer with him instead of the other presence, because he knew it was a dark one. He pushed himself towards the mental call of his Red Phoenix, making contact with her.

It wasn't easy, the other lulling voice was hard to stop, hard to ignore, but at the end he managed to push it away and he was suddenly aware he was at the research lab.

His eyes widened in fear as he saw Boris step above him, a strange violet liquid filled syringe in one hand, and an object in his other one.

"(What are you doing to me!)" Kai tried vainly to pull free while his Phoenix cried in despair. "(What's happening!)"

"(You have nothing to worry about, Kai,)" was Voltaire's reply, but his tone was all but nice. "(We're just making sure you and your new friend will get along well…)"

Kai was confused but then he saw Boris was showing him the object in his right hand, it was the Bit Chip of Black Dranzer, and he suddenly realized it was hers the voice he heard.

He knew too well that Beast was evil, he could easily feel her dark power, but he could not resist it, she was too strong and each time they met she could lull him in a state of trance, trying to lure him into her darkness.

And in a flash he realized what Voltaire and Boris were going to do –they wanted to fuse him with Black Dranzer like they did with Dranzer.

He felt a wave of intense fear wash over him once more as he trashed against his restraints, yelling as loudly as he could –he did not want to be connected to her…

No! Not with that mind!

To have that power inside him, to hear her dark voice forever, to fight against her sick evil, was something too much for him. Tears start falling from his eyes in despair as he thrashed against the handcuffs, unable to free himself.

"(Tala!)" he begged. "(Kiya! Help!)"

"(They are not going to come,)" Boris laughed cruelly. "(You're all alone Kai!)"

He watched in horror as Boris stepped towards the well known machine, placing the dark chip under what would seem like a magnifying–glass, if it wasn't for the wires needles coming out from the end of it.

He remembered too well that machine, he remembered too well the lens, the needles that could connect a person with the Spirit inside the bit chip.

Boris and Voltaire worked on that machine for years, trying to develop a machinery that could merge the two beings, human and Beast, into one. At the end they managed to get it, and he had been the first victim, the very first person ever to be connected with a BitBeast.

And now they were going to use him again, to fuse him with another creature.

"(No! Please, don't!)" he cried but neither his grandfather or Boris paid attention to the desperate boy. Boris lifted two needles connected with the machine and the magnifying–glass and he pulled them sharply inside Kai's left arm, reserving the same treatment to his other arm.

Each needle caused a sharp intake of breath for Kai, who hissed in pain, but he knew the pain would double if they started the fusion.

As Voltaire assisted to the preparations Boris pulled out a syringe filled with a tranquilizer and he injected it into Kai's veins, making the boy go completely numb. Kai could still feel the pain of the liquid coming out of the needles but he couldn't move his body, as Boris inserted another needle deep in his throat.

It was harder to breath now, the air came out in ragged gasps, but Kai could only stare in fear as Boris pulled inside his veins the last three needles.

His heart was beating quickly now, and it was appearing on the monitor of the machine with soft beeps, and Voltaire smirked in satisfaction.

"(No…)" he gasped softly.

Boris turned to Voltaire and the old man looked down at the panel, placing his hand on the bigger button, hesitating a moment before squeezing it with a sharp move, watching in rapture.

The whole machine started to beep loudly as the pedestal on which Black Dranzer's bit chip was on glowed, sending a dark light up to the magnifying–glass, which trembled as if under electrical tension. Kai could feel a cold sensation enter his body by the needles as he recognized the dark mind as it brushed against his own. There wasn't still a connection, because the activating serum wasn't still in his system, but he could already feel the Black Phoenix lean over him.

Boris pulled out the syringe with the serum and stepped near Kai, ready to complete the experiment, but then, "(NOO!)" he stopped while Tala, Kiya, Bryan, Spencer and Ian ran inside the room, their eyes wide as they saw what was going to happen to Kai.

The slate haired balder stood there hopelessly, tears running down his cheeks, his sobs shaking his whole frame in relief since his friends were there for him.

"(Tala…)" he sobbed. "(Ki… ya…)"

Kiya's face was filled with rage and hatred as he stepped towards Boris and Voltaire, he was sure he would kill them this time, they were not going to have Kai go through the whole thing again. The mere sight of his brother laying there in pain was enough to send him over the line.

"(Don't)" he hissed to the Abbey's director, but he merely smirked in satisfaction.

"(Or?)" he asked.

"(I'll kill you!)" Kiya growled, his eyes already filling with auburn.

So he started to change, slowly at first, then faster and faster, his whole body surrounded by an auburn aura as he called the power of the Beast from deep inside him.

His teeth grew sharper and longer as they sprouted from his open lips, contorted in a furious grimace, his eyes flickered with auburn before the colour whirled taking complete control of them, his pupils turning into slits –looking much like lizard's eyes.

Something similar to a horn sprouted from his forehead, and his nails turned into dangerous–looking claws, as his changes made him look less and less human and more and more like the Basilisk that was inside him.

The last thing to appear were his awful huge wings, they sprouted from his back as if some kind of creature was coming out of him, opening wildly behind him, large and dark wings similar to a bat ones, the colour of the mud.

First came the bones, cracking outside of his back with sickly noises. Then the fur covered them, as a thick membrane appeared and stuck together the bones, creating some sort of wings. That was the part that hurt more, because every time it wasn't already existing bones changing, it was the creation of new bones from his body.

Before Boris and Voltaire stood a creature not anymore completely human, but at the same still human, fused with the Beast he had the control on. That was the purpose of the serum Boris used on them all, it served to fuse them with the Sacred Creatures, in order to create an army of warriors stronger than humans with the massive powers of the Beasts, to dominate the world, to kill and hurt anyone who would want to stop them.

He appeared terrible, but at the same he was beautiful and dangerous.

Kiya looked with pure hatred at Boris making the man shudder, but he shook the fear away and snapped his fingers.

Three scientists came from the other door, each one bringing a strange gun filled with an equally strange liquid the colour of dried blood.

"(You won't stop me, Basilisk,)" Voltaire laughed cruelly as he stared at Kiya straight in the eyes. "(I knew you would bring problems when you asked to be experimented with the serum, I knew from that day I would have to get you disposed of…)" he pointed to the scientists proudly. "(It's almost impossible to kill any of you normally, you're too strong, but there's something that can effectively kill you)".

"(You're too dangerous for our project,)" Boris smirked in satisfaction as he looked at Kiya, who was still glaring at them, "(you're not worthy live anymore, so we decided to have you outside the picture –forever)".

There was no time to react. Boris injected the liquid into Kai's veins in a flash, pulling out the needle and crushing it in his fist with a ferocious smirk.

Kai cried out in pain as he felt the fire eat him up from inside, a pain so intense nothing could be compared to it, not even the worst torture, not even what happened years before with Dranzer as they had been fused together.

This hurt more than anything could ever hurt, it was like the darkness was inside him, eating his soul, invading him with the help of the serum.

His eyes turned black as they widened madly, his hands gripping on the table so hard the knuckles were turning while, all his body in tension as his back arched.

His heartbeat was the only thing he could hear while the pain washed over him, growing faster and faster, he could not hear the cries of shock of his friends, he could not hear Kiya cry out his name, he could not hear Dranzer, but he could hear the other one, the dark nemesis, Black Dranzer, as she became part of him forever.

The restraints burned from the fire he was emanating, freeing him; he jumped up in a sitting position, hugging desperately his chest as if it was burning, and his nails became sharp as claws, his eyes still black.

Last to appear were his newly formed wings. Like what happened with Kiya's own, Kai's wings started sprouting from the bones, long hollow bones cracking out from his back as he cried out even louder.

Then came the muscles, the feathers, growing from the bone, covering the wings, the colour of the darkest black.

Kiya and the other Demolition Boys stood there helplessly staring at their friend change, but this time it was not Dranzer, this time it was something evil, something cruel.

They all could feel the strong and fierce aura coming from his body, it was cold and evil, and sent a shudder down each of their backs.

Kai panted hard, in desperate attempt to control the massive power he felt inside, the dark mind that tried to push his own mind away, and he felt Dranzer coming in as well, helping him fight the dark being inside him.

Under the shocked eyes of Boris, Voltaire and the Demolition Boys the dark wings tinged with red and Kai's eyes mixed with both gold and black, sign he was half Dranzer and half Black Dranzer.

Kai's unsteady breath was the only sound that could be heard in the room, as he trembled in both fear and anger, tears still streaking down his cheeks. He could feel the two fires fight inside his body, one evil, one good, and he knew he could lose control each moment.

Kiya felt rage wash over him. He couldn't prevent Kai from going through it all, but Boris and Voltaire would _pay._

"(AAAAAAARRRGHH!)" with a ear-piercing cry he lunged forwards aiming at Voltaire's neck, but the three scientists were quicker. They stepped forwards and they fired with their guns, hitting Kiya in the eyes and in the skin with the strange bloody liquid.

**Present, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

Tala could only watch in shock as two of the teens fell on the floor injured, blood pouring out of their wounds, all the while the others cried and yelled in fright.

But then he sensed something was wrong.

He could feel a dark aura invade all the room in a flash, and he turned his head to his right, backing away.

Kai's body was surrounded by a dark mist and it was vibrating rhythmically, growing steadily.

Kai threw his head behind and cried out, a loud ear–piercing cry that was not completely human anymore, and with horror Tala saw Kai's eyes turn completely black.

"(No!)" he howled in fear.

This couldn't happen, Kai lost control!

He could remember too well what happened the last and only time Kai lost his control, he could remember what happened, and he couldn't permit it to happen again.

He knew Bryan, Ian and Spencer were pale and scared as himself was, he could feel the aura spread in the air as Kai gasped, his chest raising and falling at the same rhythm.

He was going to change, and there was nothing they could do to stop him.

Voltaire, Boris and the other teens stopped dead as well as the guards and they all looked up towards the slate haired blader, the silence falling in the room broken only by the teen's ragged gasps.

Kai cried again, and Ray shuddered, backing away on instinct, then he turned his confused eyes to Robert, "What's happening! What's happening to Kai!"

Robert could merely stare in awe as a horrible thought flashed in his mind, Johnny grimacing in his arms as he too looked up to Kai.

Max and Kenny were holding Tyson dearly, the bluenette blader gripping tightly his shoulder in pain, and the three stared wide eyed at the scene before their eyes.

Kai's wings sprouted from his back like an explosion, the bone having its way out of the teen's back with sickening noises, black feathers flying away from his shape and as they touched the floor they burned out. One of the feathers fell onto one of the guards and under the BladeBreakers' horrified eyes the man was covered with dark flames and a second afterwards he fell on the floor with a strangled cry, twisting and turning and arching his back in pain.

Then he stopped moving, and the fire disappeared, leaving only a burned shape where the man had been.

Max yelled frightened and backed away from the dead man, but as Kai yelled again he turned his attention back to the slate haired teen.

Sharp claws appeared on his fingers whilst dangerous looking teeth appeared in Kai's open mouth, and for a moment, time froze.

They just stood still, Kai's inhuman body floating some feet above the ground, the two men and the teens with their eyes glued to him, the guards oblivious to the guns stared gaping.

Then a wave of energy exploded with a terrible rumble from Kai's shape, and all the people in the room hide their heads under their arms, to protect themselves as the walls and the ceiling disintegrated completely around them.

Not simply crumbled on their heads, no, it was disintegrated under the wave of energy Kai emitted.

**BWOOOOOAMMM!**

Explosions echoed around them all, together with loud rumbles as the ground shook like a earthquake, they all falling on the floor screaming in fright, mixing with Kai's loud cry.

Robert and the BladeBreakers –Tyson and Johnny had been protected by the others– dared to look up, between the smoke of the flames and the explosions, they could see the nocturne sky above them, shining stars blinking at them as if nothing had happened, but around them the Abbey was falling down in pieces, not just collapsing, but also disintegrating under the massive power from Kai.

Apart from the flames and the occasional explosions now far away from them as the remains of the walls stood between them and the explosions there was no noise for a moment, and all of them turned to Kai.

He was standing still, head lowered so none could see his face, dark waves flowing around him.

Then Kai's head turned ever so slowly towards Voltaire and Boris, his eyes shining with hatred, completely black. On his lips appeared a slow and cruel smirk as his voice echoed in the room, the voice of the Dark Phoenix Kai shared the body with.

((It's time to play…))

And he jumped forwards, launching himself towards the men, and Voltaire yelled in fright, "(Shoot him! Come on you stupid fools **SHOOT**!)" at that the guards picked up again their guns and placed themselves in–between Kai and Voltaire and Boris, raising their weapons and took aim on the approaching teen.

Kai, or Black Dranzer, merely smiled and it was the coldest smile Tala ever saw and did not stop.

**BLAM!**

The guards fired against Kai and the BladeBreakers yelled in both fear and anger, but as the bullets approached Kai's form he lifted his hands and the dark mist blocked them in midair, enveloping them as they disappeared completely.

The guards paled as they tried to retreat, but Kai was onto them in the blink of an eye and he lunged towards the nearest one –as he touched him on the chest the man howled in pain and he was enveloped by flames just like the other one had been, and the poor guy ran away screaming, but three feet away he collapsed and as he touched the floor he didn't move anymore.

"(NO!)" Tala knew he had to stop Kai before he killed too many people, he _had_ to make him regain his consciousness!

And there was only one thing he could do –only one thing _they_ could do.

The changes were instantaneous as he lunged forwards, his ears moving to the top of his head, covering with white fur as his eyes turned completely silver, and his hands and legs morphed in paws as they were covered in fur as well and the nails turned into claws. The Red haired blader bared his lengthened canines as he fell on his paws, jumping forwards with his rear ones, a pair of strange looking wings sprouting from his back, much like crystal made, or frozen ice.

((**Kai!**)) he howled.

Bryan was the next as he followed his friend, large brown wings coming out of his back as he flapped them hard, lifting himself up, his eyes turning into slits of brilliant jade, his fingers morphing into talons, and he screeched a falcon cry.

Spencer and Ian moved last; Spencer's body grew bigger as his skin turned a pale grey, his eyes changing into blight pools, his hands losing their human shape in order to become finny, his legs melting together forming a whale tail he used to push himself forwards, and surprisingly enough he started to float in midair as if swimming in the water.

Ian was the last one, his eyes filling with bronze as he hissed, his tongue sneaking out of his mouth like a snake's one, his pupils turning into invisible slits, his teeth curving out of his disappearing lips in a menacing expression; his legs fused together much like Spencer's but instead of a whale his was strong and flexuous snake tail, which grew longer and longer behind him, his face decomposing into many little clear brown scales, making him look really dangerous.

They all darted forwards to stop their friend, under the shocked and frightened eyes of the BladeBreakers, Johnny and Robert.

Kai was about to touch another guard with his clawed fingers, when Tala bumped against him, sending him on the floor; Kai screeched loudly in rage and turned to Tala with possessed eyes, growling deeply with hatred.

((Kai, _wake up!_)) Spencer, Ian and Bryan reached the two fighting teens and tried to block Kai, but he was stronger than them all, he possessed the power of two Beasts.

((**Away!**)) he roared, thrashing his arms around as to catch them, but they retreated a few steps, jumping again on him a moment afterwards. Kai's eyes turned into half moon slits and his whole body was surrounded by the dark mist as he screeched again, fire dripping from his fingers.

Bryan lunged forwards with his talons trying to catch Kai's arms, but the Phoenix merely dodged the attack, facing Ian and Spencer's double attack and blocking it with his dark mist. Tala howled and jumped on his love, his teeth shining as he tried in a desperate attempt to block his wings, but Kai turned to him and his arm darted forwards, striking the Wolf right under his throat, having him fall down, but a moment afterwards Tala was already on his paws as he prepared himself for another attack.

Tala knew they had to do something in order to have Kai regain his control, but they did not know what to do. He was dangerous, wild and completely insane, his sole desire to hurt and kill everyone on his path.

But they wouldn't stop trying.

Ray and the other teen still frozen few meters away could only look in shock as the five creatures that were the Demolition Boys and Kai fight as if trying to kill each other, Voltaire and Boris staring as well, fear finally having its way on their faces.

Kai with a jink evaded Ian's attack and with a flap of his black wings he lunged towards Boris, who's face was so pale it could pass for a sheet, his hand reaching out for his face, his lips turning upwards with an evil expression, and before any of the others could stop him one of his fingers brushed on the director's cheek.

Bryan bumped on Kai's arm, blocking him before he could touch Boris, even if he really wanted him to burn like the guards, but he did not want Kai to be responsible of another death.

Boris felt his entire face sear from Kai's dark fire, and he felt a wave of pain pass through his body; he screamed loudly clutching his face with his hands, oblivious to the others around him, falling on the floor still yelling, and when he lowered his arms the BladeBreakers, Voltaire and the Demolition Boys could see his face was half burned, no blood coming out, but a scarred skin from left eye to the chin, a trail of smoke creeping up together with the smell of burned skin.

He was horrible to see, and it was obvious he was deeply hurt, but none of the teens around him could feel intense pity for him –just maybe some disgust.

((Now it's your turn,)) Kai's hiss was low and hoarse as he turned his black eyes to Voltaire, who backed away instantaneously, bumping against the rests of the wall in a vain attempt to escape Kai's revenge.

But Tala and the others stepped before the wild slate haired teen with determined faces, they knew Kai would never forgive himself if he'd killed someone.

((Kai, please, wake up! Can't you see you are out of control?)) there was despair in Tala's voice as he looked at his love pleadingly. ((You can't let Black Dranzer have her way on your emotions… we all know you want to kill Voltaire and Boris, we would be glad to see them die or be tortured, but you're not a murderer!))

Kai growled loudly as he stepped forwards, but none of the changed teens moved. They stood still, meeting with no fear Kai's intense glare.

((Kai, please take control of Black Dranzer! It's up to you!)) Bryan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, trying to suppress the rage dwelling deep inside him, not against his friend but against Boris and Voltaire, that caused the reaction. They did not have to let anger out now that Kai needed to be calmed down and called back. ((You're not like this! React!))

((Kai, look at me,)) Ian pleaded, his snake like tongue slipping out of his mouth to lick at the air. ((Remember who you are!))

But it was neither of them who reached Kai inside the darkness Black Dranzer pulled him.

It was Spencer, as he looked mildly at his friend and whispered, ((Don't you think Kiya would be hurt seeing you this way?))

This made Kai stop dead in his tracks. There was a flicker in the black pools at the mention of the name Kiya, and Spencer continued, ((He sacrificed himself to help you, his last words were for you, he said you needed to control yourself if you wanted to hope to be free,)) his voice was secure and steady as he continued his speech, his eyes brightening up as the words came out of his mouth.

Tala felt a wave of relief seeing Kai's eyes lose some of the black as a light gold started to flow inside.

They all could see the black wings lower a little as another colour entered them, the red of the Phoenix Dranzer fighting against her nemesis, the two colours intertwining and colliding endlessly.

They all knew Kai was fighting against the dark mind in order to gain back his control, they all knew he was trying to emerge again.

Tala stepped forwards and looked straight into Kai's eyes, showing all the love he was feeling for him in that look, and for a moment here they stood, the time frozen again, the fight completely forgotten.

((Wake up Kai, we need you,)) he stated, simply, his voice low as a breath.

Then slowly but steadily, Kai's eyes mixed with gold as the light colour prevailed on the other one, as well with the wings, that were now almost completely red.

Kai blinked twice, his face showing the internal turmoil he was feeling, then he looked back at Tala, tears twinkling in his golden pools.

((Tala…)) he whispered.

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** this is the end of the chapter. The next one will however be a little shorter due to the fact that the fic it's coming to the **_END_**. Review and wait for the last part!

I mean, I finally finished a long fic! I feel accomplished! So, review and I will put up next chapter!

The moment I finish this, I'll start re–writing the whole thing, replacing the chapters.


	17. Fading away…

**MasterFranny:** so this is the actual end. I finished _Breath of Light_, a fic that was by my side for years. My really first great work –apart for _I am Nothing_, that has been deleted from this site because its rating was too high.

I feel a little sad this has come to an end; there will obviously be a sequel, but it won't come straight away, because I want to devote myself to other fics. Be assured that it will be up. Have faith. As for now, I will work on _Recover_, _The Way You Feel_ since I promisedto Kuroi I would.

If you feel like stopping here, you can –I mean, not read the sequel.

With this chapter, I will give good bye to Kiya, my OC, and I hope this is not too cliché. Ok, I know it is. Kuroi will die laughing like she did with most of this fic and my others… but hell, I don't care. Read and enjoy.

……………………………………………

Thanks to all of you. To the ones that stuck till the end. To that ones that didn't. To the ones that joined up now. To everyone that reviewed and to the ones that did not. Thanks.

……………………………………………

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** no own, never will.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"(Talking into other languages)"

((BitBeast language))

–**Dreams sequences, flashbacks, memories–**

……………………………………………

**Breath of Light**

**Chapter 17: Fading away…**

_They are all staring._

_Staring as if they are disgusted._

_By me._

_I thought I could trust them…_

_I thought they would care._

_But…in the end, nothing was gained_

_My trust failed me one last time._

_Denial in their eyes_

_They tried to hide the shame_

_To be near me, but they couldn't._

_I tried to accept how they feel about me;_

_I know I should have known…_

_But hope made me blind._

_There is no faith in lost friends._

**Six years before, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

Kiya cried in anguish as the burning liquid hit his eyes, blinding him. It was a sudden and piercing pain, so strong that he couldn't stand anymore and he fell on the floor, helplessly holding his face in his hands, his nails digging into the skin, fingers twitching spasmodically.

Thick fluid trickled down his cheeks and onto his neck, and he was aware by the smell that it was blood, his blood, that he was crying. But it didn't matter at the moment –the pain was too strong.

The rest of the body felt numb, the wings on his back falling heavily on the floor around him, his breath erratic and laboured, his lungs trying to pump air inside, but as constricted as they were, it was a hard task.

He cried again, sobbing and chocking on the blood, not able to concentrate on anything else but the searing, burning pain.

Boris knew, the greatest weakness a basilisk had was in their eyes, because without their sight they were useless. They could bite and poison, but hurting their eyes caused their outmost defeat.

Kiya bit hard with his sharpened canines on his lips, feeling the liquid burn and corrode his skin and eyes. It was acting like a poison, entering in his veins by the capillaries of his eyes, burning and corroding his entire body from the inside.

It was lethal, and Kiya knew this.

He knew he was going to die.

But… for how much fear he could have of his death, for how scared he could be about it, knowing there was nothing he could do, he was afraid even more for his friends; they relied on him… they were his brothers, even if not in blood; their bond was stronger than friendship.

He had tried to protect them, to help them, but now, in the end, when they needed him the most… he would not be there.

He failed.

The despair and grief he was feeling almost overpowered the pain; how could he protect them now? He wasn't going to survive and he was leaving them in Boris' hands. He had let Boris and Voltaire take Kai and use him again for their experiments, underestimating the two men… that had been his downfall.

He could feel the poison run in his system, his eyes hurting so much that he would have fainted if he hadn't had a strong endurance to pain. Kiya tried to clear his mind, knowing he had not much time anymore, and focused his dizzy consciousness on what was happening around him. People were screaming, and he couldn't understand what was happening –blind and weak as he was.

Kiya's heartbeat was slowing down at a fast rate, cold spreading through him, and he could feel his hands and feet heavy and frozen. Darkness was doing its best to claim him but the guilt of leaving his friends behind was strong enough, as he willed himself to back away from it.

He needed to do something before allowing death to take him away, but he felt so weak and cold… helpless. He was only a child after all. How could he believe he would be able to change something, even with his powers? More so since they were fading away together with his strength.

He never stopped to think about his own pain. He always devoted his whole soul to help the others, his little brothers, his family. He always did this, without regret, because he knew he was strong enough to stand this, but others were not.

But what could he do?

He was nothing but a fading conscience. Powerless… defenceless. Useless.

He…

A voice pierced through the darkness that was eating him, reaching his heart and soul, and Kiya recognized it immediately. It was a high piercing cry, and it belonged to… Kai…

"(Kai, stop! Please!)" this was Tala. His voice was filled with anguish and fear.

He could _feel_ it. With his senses, dulled by the pain and by the poison, he could feel it. Like a vibe, the power Kai was emanating, and it was not good.

It was dark, and Kiya was deeply scared by it… it was so evil, so seething corrupted… Kiya realized it was Black Dranzer –she was controlling Kai.

His pain was dulled by a pulsating warmth coming from the bey Kiya had in his pocket, the basilisk taking away some of it in himself, knowing he could do nothing, but not wanting his master and friend to suffer this much.

Kiya thanked him and focused back on the voices, now able to control the pain a little bit more. It was so hard to keep staying conscious, but he was determined not to fall. Not now.

"(Black Dranzer took control of him!)" someone yelled frightened.

"(He's going to destroy the Abbey!)"

"(Kai! Please! Stop! Wake up! Don't let her control you like this!)"

Kiya opened his mouth to speak. Feeling his insides twist he doubled on the floor and coughed out a mouthful of blood, groaning in pain as his lungs became constricted again. But he didn't give up.

((K… Kai…)) nothing more than a whisper. So low he himself had problems hearing it… but all of sudden, around him nothing could be heard anymore.

Silence fell on everyone.

Kiya gritted his teeth.

"(He's still alive! The poison shouldn't have taken this long to kill him!)"

"(He's stronger than expected, it seems…)"

"(Kiya! You're still alive!)"

"(Kiya!)"

But the green haired boy ignored all the voices. With his last resources of power he searched around, probing the others' auras and finally found the dark one, probing through it deeper and deeper, until… he brushed against the real Kai. The one trapped inside.

Only one chance. Only one.

((Kai… I know… you can hear me…)) he coughed again. More blood on the floor. He faintly heard gasps around him, but he was more concentrated on the link with Kai's mind than anything else.

They couldn't know he was going to die, because on the outside, apart for his eyes, he looked fine…

They needed him so much… how could he let go knowing this?

But he continued. There was nothing else to do.

((Don't let her control you…)) his voice was failing him, but he bit down hard on his lips and continued. ((You need to control on your powers… to be free)).

The blood coming out from his dead and burnt eyes was joined by tears, streaking down his cheeks. He resented what he was doing… he was leaving them. He had protected them and offered them a family, but they offered him the same thing. He couldn't live without them, but he was dying leaving them behind…

He would miss them.

He also resented that… he would die without seeing their faces. But they could see his, so he forced his numb lips to curl upwards slowly, and smiled. With the pain, his smile seemed to shine, filled with the warmth he'd always reserved to them all.

((I am sorry…)) he mumbled. ((I am not going to be there when you finally will be free… but… know that I love you all… you are my family)).

He would drown in darkness alone. His heart tightened painfully.

Then, said this, knowing he'd reached Kai's consciousness, he pulled. He felt the darkness retreat lightly, and wishing this would be enough to have Kai back, he finally let go.

And darkness enveloped him, claiming his mind, his last thought was for his little brothers.

((**Nooooooooooooo!**))

Kai screamed out aloud, being pulled out from Black Dranzer's cage, tears streaming down form his eyes, the empty void in his chest, leaving him breathless. Kiya's lifeless body fell on the floor as it changed back, wings, claws, all disintegrating in the air. A beyblade rolled out from his pocket, and the others couldn't but watch as its BitChip broke into pieces.

Kai tried to run to Kiya, but Boris laughed hard and kicked the motionless human body in the stomach with fierce malice. Kiya did not move. His face continued to melt away.

"(This is what he deserved for standing up against us,)" Voltaire hissed, fury and satisfaction clear in his voice.

Then the old man felt a cold wave pass through him, and turning to his right he saw Kai, and the sight made him pale. Boris was looking at the slate haired boy as well, just as frightened as the elder.

Kai's body was almost completely hidden behind a dark curtain of black mist, the only thing that stood clearly his crimson eyes, shining with an almost feral and malicious glint. His clawed fingers were twitching, his frame trembling in barely suppressed rage.

Then the wave came.

It was so strong the walls were completely destroyed, and the ceiling as well, as the ones that were around were slammed against the remains with a breathtaking force.

Tala and the others protected themselves as much as they could with their own powers, and when the clouds of dust cleared out a little they could see that a good part of the Abbey had disappeared.

They could see many fires lit up around them, machineries short–circuit and explode as well, and many corpses, not just guards, but also other boys, lay on the floor covered by ruins. All dead.

Tala exited the barrier the four left of the six of them had created and lunged at Kai, who was still crying and yelling loudly, knowing he had to do something to stop him before Kai was completely lost to him.

Kiya was gone, but he wouldn't let Kai go as well.

((**Kai!**))

But he couldn't do anything.

The moment he yelled and exited the barrier, Kai's eyes turned to him with all their coldness, not recognizing who he was, and a trail of flames exited from the slate haired boy's fingers, hitting Tala on the temple.

Without a whimper the red head slumped unconscious on the floor.

At this sight, something deep in Kai stilled. The small, frail thing that was Kai's mind screamed in pain, again, knowing that this time it was all his fault.

He'd hurt Tala. His Tala.

His love.

And Kiya… Kiya was dead.

Eyes turned the usual shade of crimson and stopped glowing as Kai's consciousness was once more slammed into his body. The wings disappeared without trace, and he looked around taking in all he'd done.

The corpses of the people he killed in his outburst. The remains of the Abbey, now destroyed. Tala's unmoving body some feet away. Kiya's was not there, probably under the ruins, not to be seen anymore.

Spencer, Ian and Bryan, together with the two adults, looked in worry as Kai collapsed on the spot, eyes holding so much anguish they felt their heart wrench in seething pain. Letting go their barrier they darted out for their friends, trying not to think about Kiya. They would have so much to mourn for him later, now two others needed their attention and care.

Their lives had been destroyed in the matter of minutes. What they had thought would never be broken had been shattered under them.

But as they hurried towards Kai and Tala, Boris and Voltaire stood up as well, glaring in disgust and fury at the leftovers of the Abbey. They noticed the dead people and the fires and grimaced, knowing police would soon come to see what had happened.

So they approached the two unconscious boys as well.

"Tala! Kai!" Bryan was the first to reach them and he checked their pulse, breathing in relief finding both were alive.

None of the boys knew if they were hurt or injured, but as Voltaire walked towards them Spencer slightly shook Tala, who's eyelids parted ever so slightly. They were unfocused and dull, as the blond worriedly asked, "(Tala! Are you ok?)"

"(Who… are you…?)" the red head muttered.

Then his eyes rolled backwards and he fainted again, leaving the three boys in a deep state of shock.

Bryan lunged for Kai, but Voltaire was faster as he picked his grandson up, anger pouring out from his entire frame, and walked away.

"(Where are you taking him!)" Bryan stepped forwards, in a lame attempt to stop the man, but was kicked back by Boris.

"(To Japan,)" was the growled reply.

Boris grabbed Tala's motionless body and growled in fury at the three of them, "(follow me. _Now_)".

Spencer, Ian and Bryan looked at each other speechlessly, in the middle of the half–destroyed Abbey, staring in disbelief at the remains of their group as Boris walked away with Tala and Voltaire's limousine sped away from the ruins, hearing the sirens of the firemen and of the police approach quickly.

They knew… this was the end.

**Present, Balkov Abbey, Russia**

Mr. Dickinson sat in the car absolutely and utterly worried as he explained what happened ever since Lee and Michael left their hotel rooms to go and help Kai to Bruce and Judy.

As he spoke, the three could see behind them the other car with the two captains as well as Kenny, and he hoped again they were not too late.

The cars flew on the streets with all their speed, zooming between the other cars with no care, and soon the occupants could hear the sirens of the police reach them as five cars surrounded them.

"They'll be okay Stanley," Bruce looked at him trying to calm the older man, but his eyes betrayed his own uncertainty. This was serious.

"I hope my Max and his friends are not injured," Judy shuddered and bit her lip, the thought of her young son wounded by the mad man Boris was frightened her; Grandpa Granger placed his hand on her shoulder as to comfort her.

"I think we have nothing to be worried about," he assured, and his voice was the steadier since he had faith in the younger teens, "they're strong dudes and I _believe_ they are fine!"

Mr. Dickinson looked at him with a grimace, but then a loud noise made all of them to look forwards, as a column of fire appeared above where the Abbey was, and an explosion could be heard too, a _loud_ explosion; a second later more came, and their hearts filled with worry.

What was happening at the Abbey!

……………………………………………

His hard breathing echoed as Kai was surrounded by the other Demolition Boys, each one still in their changed form, Voltaire and Boris trembling far away from them, the latter one clutching his face in pain trying to hide the horrible burnt on it.

Kai turned his eyes around him, seeing what he did –the burned residues of the guards, all of them dead, Boris' disfigured face, the Abbey destroyed like six years before, the clear nocturne sky above him, the explosions blasting in irregular intervals.

He had been again crushed under Black Dranzer's power; even if he had thought he would be stronger this time, he'd failed. It was real, he grew strong, but her dark powers grew up as well, as cruel as always, and she managed to get what she wanted.

But… luckily, he regained control of himself before killing Boris and Voltaire, and this was what mattered now.

His eyes wide he panted, following the trail of smoke dancing in the air, but then another sound reached his ears as well as Tala's.

It was much like a bat cry, a screech that was not human anymore.

Since all the Abbey around them had collapsed, completely levelled and only few walls were still standing up –ready to fall at the slightest touch– the secret prison was destroyed too, and the creature hidden all these years could finally breath the fresh air from the outside.

They all turned to a place not too far away, watching in horror as the boy once known as Andrei screeched again, stumbling as he tried to lift himself on his legs; his arms and wings helping him come out of what remained of the stairs leading to his cage.

Tala gasped as he recognized the boy who once used to yell against them, who called them freaks and monsters, and who was now the monster he hated so much.

He wasn't human anymore, but he wasn't like them. He had been too weak to complete the changes and too strong to die, and this had been his downfall.

Tala felt tears filling his silver eyes, tears of pity –not disgust, because he had been through the same as him– as he looked at the boy stumble upon the new freedom.

He could be finally free.

But as he hesitantly walked, wobbling and tripping because he was not used to walk straight anymore, Tala and the others saw what was before him and gasped, too shocked to be able to yell a warning, that…

Andrei could feel the fresh air brush on his skin; he could breath deeply something purer than the smell he was used to in the cage, he was astonished by all the sensations, his insane mind was filled with a mild happiness, forgetting for once the state he was in, because the night was his life. As he tripped around, his head to the sky, he stepped near one of the few machinery still laying there, he couldn't see the feeder standing on the ground, unprotected, electricity still running inside it.

He couldn't see he was going to step on it.

Tala widened his eyes but could not speak, only watch as Andrei stepped on the feeder.

There was a soft buzzing sound as Andrei was surrounded by the electricity, his entire body jolting, and the last thing Tala saw about him before the machine burst with a loud explosion was his face, contorted in pain, his eyes shining while a single tear ran down his inhuman cheek.

Tala felt his throat close up, knowing he was now really free, he was not anymore the monster he used to hate, he was now free –_in death_.

Kai looked in shock where Andrei stood a moment before, then he turned to the BladeBreakers, who were standing feet away from him and the Demolition Boys, their eyes wide and their faces pale as they tried to stand on their feet, Robert supporting Johnny and Max and Rei supporting Tyson.

The slate haired teen looked at them and stepped forwards; he wanted to say, that there was nothing to fear now, he was himself again, he controlled Black Dranzer's power again, and from what he was hearing the firemen and the police were coming fast, it would all be okay.

Tala and the others Demolition Boys watched with worry and little bit of fear as Kai advanced towards his former team mates and the two European bladers.

There was silence, as Kai stepped forwards.

So much silence, even with the explosions and the fire and the few walls collapsing.

Then all the BladeBreakers turned to him.

They had been there when he changed. They had been there when the Abbey fell on their heads. They had been there to see he killed the guards, burning their bodies like nothing, they had been there to see Andrei and his inhuman shape, they had been there and had almost been killed.

They were frightened, they were utterly, absolutely, completely afraid.

They had been through too much to count, too many things they had never even suspected, people half mixed with Beasts, a poor boy who was stuck in–between human and monster, torture, destruction.

So when they looked at Kai, who was stepping towards them, what they saw first were his _inhuman_ golden eyes turned to them, they saw his _inhuman_ long claws, dangerously pointing at them, they saw his _inhuman_ huge bird wings that were still part black, and they saw his _inhuman_ canines peering from his lips.

They saw the Demolition Boys behind him, all of them in a similar _inhuman_ shape, each of them looking dangerously at them, each one of them looking scary and **evil**.

They saw what Kai did, they saw Boris' burnt face, and they did not know anything, they did not know about Kiya, they did not know about the two powers inside their team captain's body, they did not know he was himself and in control of his powers now.

So as Kai lifted his hand as if inviting them to come near, they did not see his hopeful eyes as if expecting them to understand; it was not his trust that they saw.

What they saw was a creature that was not human. Something that was scary. Something they could not understand. Something they were afraid of. Claws and flashing eyes and wings and power… and they were scared. Frightened. Remembering Andrei, they thought Kai would be no different.

So what did they do?

With a strangled cry all of them –apart Robert and Johnny– took a simple step backwards.

As simple as that.

A single step.

Backwards.

They couldn't stop themselves; it was just on instinct, before their minds made them remember it was Kai, that he was still their friend.

There was fear in their faces, in their widened eyes as they stared at Kai.

Kai finally trusted them, he was completely sure they would understand, they would never turn their backs at him, he was sure they would consider him still the same Kai.

He relied in them, he put all his faith in the BladeBreakers, so as he reached out his hand, trying to reassure them there was nothing to fear, his eyes shone with trust and hope.

He _wished _they could understand, he _wanted_ them to.

But as the BladeBreakers unconsciously backed away, just a bit, just one single step, he saw in their acting the same denial all the others reserved to him.

He remembered the pain, he remembered the feeling of being rejected he felt during the first time in the Abbey, before meeting with Tala and the others, he remembered the disgust in everyone's eyes, and he felt his heart shatter in pieces.

Just like everybody else, they had decided he was just something to fear, something to hate.

There was no place for trust or faith in them, Kai could see in their eyes the fear for him.

Nothing would never be the same again, if he decided to stay with them they would always look at him with the same fear, the same look of hatred the children at the Abbey reserved for him.

They would always remember he was not entirely human, and they would never treat him as before.

Tala saw the deep hurt in Kai's eyes and felt his heart tighten in pain –why did he let Kai do this? He _knew_ they would never accept him, he _knew_ they would act just like the others, they were no worthy the trust.

And now Kai was hurt, and Tala knew this was his fault too.

((Kai…)) Tala stepped near Kai and placed his paw on his lover's shoulder, making the slate haired Phoenix turn towards him.

((I think… you were right)) there was a bitter smile on the Phoenix's lips, a bitter smile that held so much sadness it was heartbreaking. His voice was as cold as ice. ((They can't understand… they're disgusted just like everybody else…))

Tala felt like he had to say something to him, something to break him out of this dull trance. ((There's nothing here for us anymore… we're free now,)) Tala blinked as he himself realized what that meant.

Kai's eyes, despite the light gold filling them, were hollow as he nodded. He turned back to the BladeBreakers, who realized in that moment what they had done, and they felt not just guilt but also shame fall upon them.

Kai relied for the first time on them, and they had failed him –when he needed them most they turned their backs on him.

They wanted to speak, they wanted to explain, to say they were sorry, that the instinct took the best of them, but they couldn't speak because it was Kai who spoke first.

((… Say to Mr. Dickinson we're sorry for all that happened,)) Kai's eyes were full with unshed tears as he looked at them, his voice low but his tone firm and sad. ((This is a goodbye, BladeBreakers…)) he added as his voice trembled slightly.

He turned his head to the bright sky, the stars still shining as if nothing was happening, and he heard the sirens finally stopping near the destroyed Abbey. He knew Mr. Dickinson was there, he knew Voltaire and Boris would be arrested and all would be okay.

But for him, nothing would be okay ever again.

His red wings opened in all their stunning beauty, feathers feeding on the light of the fire, and so did Tala and Bryan, then they all flapped them and rose from the ground. Ian and Spencer just pushed themselves up, and the five shapes remained a moment in midair, as if staring at the now dead Abbey, then they all rose upwards, higher and higher, disappearing in the blue sky.

In that moment Mr. Dickinson, Bruce, Judy, Chief and the two captains appeared with flashlights in the distance, calling for them. But none of the teens answered, not even the injured ones –their eyes were fixed on the empty sky, in search of someone that would never return.

……………………………………………

The Demolition Boys looked down, their lips pressed together as they stared at what remained of their 'home', the place they lived in and the place in which they suffered so much.

Then a sob made them turn to Kai, who was crying loudly, pressing his hands over his mouth to muffle his sobs, but not succeeding. His tears trickled on his cheeks and then fell beneath, each sob shaking his frame heartbreakingly as he mourned the loss of the only people who he actually put his faith into.

Tala went near him ((it's not and end)) he whispered. ((This is just the start of something new… because we are free now)).

Kai shook his head with force and hide his face in Tala's shirt, unable to stop crying, his wings disintegrating in the air and changing back to human as his strength disappeared. Tala held him in his arms tightly, the other Demolition Boys looking away, each one knew too well Kai's pain.

Tala looked down at his crying love, his eyes determined and his face serious, then he spoke, and Bryan, Spencer and Ian all turned to him.

((Down below there is our past –we can't forget it and we can't erase it, but we can learn from it,)) he turned to where the sun was going to rise in a few hours, and he pointed to it ((Now we will be looking that way. Don't turn back)).

((We're finally free, Kiya…)) Bryan felt tears sting, and they all closed their eyes in memory of their friend. ((And you are here with us… even if not physically)).

Tala hugged Kai as they moved, flying high away, none of them turning back but Kai, who looked one last time as the city vanished behind them in the night, leaving behind the Abbey, Voltaire, Boris, and the BladeBreakers.

Yes, they were free, he thought still crying. But, how bitter tasted that freedom.

**Owari**

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** okay, this was the end. Wasn't it a bit cliché? Satisfied? No? You are hating me? Then review and you can make sure I DO post a sequel. If you are convincing I will, if you are not, I won't.

Hee hee hee

authors have power.

Ja ne,

_MasterFranny_


End file.
